Contra el destino
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Él prometió proteger los recuerdos de ambos y alejó a su mujer de la vida del Santuario permitiendo que borraran su memoria. Ella hizo su vida aparentemente de forma normal, ya no es una amazona, ya no sirve a Athena. Pero a pesar de que finalmente se han reencontrado, el volver a vivir juntos será muy difícil ¿Podrán esta vez lograrlo cambiando con ello su destino?
1. Prefacio

**Hola a todos mis lectores quienes me siguieron hasta el fin de "Errores que cuestan caro", después de unos años medio desaparecida he decidido continuar la historia, la verdad quería escribirla completa e ir subiéndola de a poco, pero debido a muchas cosas que me han sucedido, creo que lo mejor es empezar con lo que llevo avanzado que son 7 capítulos.**

 **Antes de cualquier discusión debo aclarar que no soy de la generación de Naruto, ya estoy muy vieja para ver series de tantos capítulos, me aburro bien luego, pero no es sólo con Naruto, me pasa con las series largas en general, tampoco vi SS Omega completo, me aburrí como por el capítulo 4 y bueno, tesis, trabajo y otras cosas me impidieron también continuarla casi a la fuerza jajajaja sólo me animé con el SS Soul of Gold porque evidentemente es corta.**

 **De momento esta historia tendrá ranking T, y le subiré el ranking a M cuando llegue a escenas y situaciones que lo ameriten, y para que no se pierdan, pues aquí en el prefacio les hago un resumen del fic anterior. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

 **Por último les recomiendo que lean en compañía del tema "Era of Legend" del soundtrack del Saint Seiya clásico para que tome un aire griego jajaja.**

* * *

 **Contra el destino**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _ **Prefacio.**_

Finalmente tras muchas batallas y sangre derramada, Athena logró restablecer la paz entre los dioses del Olimpo y la humanidad a cambio de que ella tomara su lugar como diosa de la sabiduría, la justicia y la guerra, gobernando junto a los demás inmortales bajo las órdenes de Zeus, el rey de los olímpicos. El compromiso fue aceptado por Saori Kido, la actual reencarnación de Athena incluyendo dentro del nuevo pacto, que ella viviera seis meses en el Olimpo junto a sus iguales, y seis meses en la tierra, bajo la protección de sus caballeros y amazonas.

Hace siete años, la paz se vio ligeramente perturbada por un incidente ocurrido dentro de la orden de Athena. Como consecuencia de las guerras santas, los rostros de dos de sus amazonas, Shaina de Ofiocus y June de Camaleón, fueron vistos por varios hombres a quienes no pudieron darle muerte ni amarlos, y al no poder cumplir con lo que ordenaba la ley de la máscara, ambas debían ser ejecutadas por ser consideradas impuras e indignas de servir a la deidad. Bajo esas circunstancias, Athena subió al Olimpo a negociar con su padre Zeus la abolición de esta ley, la cual a su parecer, era machista, injusta y estaba obsoleta con la forma de pensar de los nuevos tiempos.

En medio de las negociaciones, June de Camaleón enfermó de una aguda depresión provocada por el puño fantasma del Caballero del Fénix, quién la atacó para alejarla del Caballero de Andrómeda, ya que este último se sentía responsable de la condena de muerte que pesaba sobre su amiga de infancia. La vida de la joven corría peligro, pero el Caballero de Andrómeda la sacó a escondidas del Santuario para poder sanar su mente con una técnica especial enseñada por su maestro, Albiore de Cefeo. Tras un corto viaje por parte de Grecia, y también, dentro de la mente de la amazona de Camaleón, Shun descubrió que un Caballero oscuro del Fénix estaba manipulando el inconsciente de la joven para conducirla directo a la muerte, y tras una dura batalla logró vencerlo con la ayuda de Ikki y la propia June manifestada en las tres partes de su mente, la doncella del lado consciente, la guerrera del pre consciente y la mujer del inconsciente.

Durante aquella aventura, el Caballero de Andrómeda logró comprender los sentimientos de profundo amor que sentía por su amiga, y jurando por sus constelaciones, se unieron en matrimonio bajo las estrellas en una isla del archipiélago de las Cícladas antes de regresar al Santuario de Athena en Rodorio. Sin embargo, cuando la diosa descendió del Olimpo con una respuesta afirmativa a la abolición de las máscaras, se reveló que June es la hermanastra de Vincenzo Fantini, la actual reencarnación de Eros, el dios del amor, y que al perder la virginidad con Shun, sirviendo a una diosa que practica la castidad y la abstinencia, cometió un grave pecado que sólo podía ser perdonado con la muerte.

Furioso, Eros pidió la cabeza de Shun por haber desposado a su hermana, Athena intervino consiguiendo algo de tiempo, pero debido a que Zeus estaba enterado de la falta de Shaina y June, cuyos rostros fueron vistos por muchos hombres, le ordenó a la diosa borrar las memorias de sus dos guerreras y hacerlas partir de cero como amazonas. Ante la gravedad de lo sucedido entre Shun y June, Eros y Athena acordaron borrar la memoria de la desdichada pareja y separarlos en lugar de darles muerte para engañar de esa manera a Zeus, pero cuando el Caballero de Andrómeda se enteró de la sentencia, se rebeló contra los dioses y casi destruyó el Santuario con su Tormenta Nebular, a tal punto, que lastimó con ello a la propia June, quién quedó sepultada bajo varios escombros.

Aunque Athena logró salvarle la vida a su amazona, Shun, arrepentido de sus actos, decidió aceptar que la memoria de su esposa fuera borrada y que iniciara una nueva vida lejos del Santuario, mientras que él permanecería siempre bajo las órdenes de su diosa, para pagar por la deslealtad cometida.

Sin embargo, ahora que los años han pasado, June y Vincenzo han reaparecido en las vidas de Shun y Saori, porque una nueva guerra se aproxima, pero esta vez el enemigo no son dioses, sino los propios humanos, ya que un grupo de rebeldes han descubierto una forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad y ser iguales a los dioses, de esa manera, planean destruir el actual orden universal e instaurar uno nuevo, donde sea la humanidad quién dicte las reglas sobre la Tierra, y para poder evitar que eso suceda, Zeus le ha ordenado a la diosa Afrodita, madre de Eros, que le quite a los humanos todas las emociones, teniendo como plazo fatal para aquel mandato, la Luna azul que aparecerá en el firmamento en un año y medio si Athena y Eros no logran desbaratar a esta secta religiosa.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** **:**

 **La trama de esta historia involucra teorías científicas y pseudo científicas, como también religiosas las cuales sólo se han utilizado de una forma superflua y no para hacerles difusión ni mucho menos pretender cambiar la forma de pensar del lector. Por ello, la precisión no es exacta, y se ha adecuado más a la fantasía que a la realidad. Para mayor información de la teoría de cuerdas, del chi y otros conceptos abordados, es mejor recurrir a fuentes directas y serias.**

 **El concepto de cosmos, como es explicado en el manga y en la serie de Saint Seiya ha sido modificado para poder trabajar mejor esta historia, lo cual se explicará en su transcurso.**

 **Este fic no persigue fines de lucro, los personajes con excepción de mis oc's pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y su franquicia, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad y otros fics es mera coincidencia, las opiniones aquí vertidas son de exclusiva responsabilidad de la autora quien escribe con el sólo afán de entretener.**

 _ **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.**_


	2. Retrospectiva

**Aquí les dejo de inmediato el capítulo 1 ya que el prefacio sólo es un resumen de la precuela, debo decir que esta historia está un poco más centrada en June que en Shun, porque al final de Errores que cuestan caro, el explica lo que fue de su vida en esos siete años que estuvo separado de ella. También quiero aclarar que esta vez si me preocuparé de los otros personajes, ya que como esto es una guerra, pues todos tienen algo que aportar y dramas que vivir.**

* * *

 _"Hace siete años desperté en una habitación desconocida, acompañada por un extraño que dijo ser mi hermano, dentro de mí no quedaba ni un sólo recuerdo, una sola imagen o algún sonido o quizás pistas de mi pasado. Todo estaba en blanco. Vacío ¿Cómo se borraron de la noche a la mañana veintidós años de mi vida? Desde entonces, el presente es mi único camino, la lucha mi única pasión, y June, mi nombre, es mi única certeza"._

Él prometió proteger los recuerdos de ambos y alejó a su mujer de la vida del Santuario permitiendo que borraran su memoria. Ella hizo su vida aparentemente de forma normal, ya no es una amazona, ya no sirve a Athena. Pero a pesar de que finalmente se han reencontrado, un grupo de humanos no está dispuesto a seguir viviendo bajo el dominio de dioses déspotas, han decidido hacer la guerra al Olimpo y a todos los credos religiosos para instaurar un nuevo orden universal, y Shun y June, estarán una vez más en el ojo del huracán, luchando por aquello en lo que creen y por cambiar su destino... *Continuación del fic Errores que cuestan caro*

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo I**

 **Retrospectiva.**

" _Han pasado siete años desde que desperté en la mansión de mi hermano con amnesia, mi frustración al verme en una habitación desconocida en compañía de un extraño fue enorme, y tras muchos exámenes, caí en una fuerte depresión al enterarme de que no hay manera de poder recuperar mi memoria por culpa de un accidente escalando el monte Moldoveanu en Rumania. Con mucha dificultad me vi forzada a retomar el ritmo de mi vida, fue un trabajo arduo, parecía insoportablemente lento, poco a poco tuve que reconocerme nuevamente, primero mi cuerpo, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices; luego, mis gustos e intereses, tenía una enorme ansiedad por practicar deportes de lucha, una fascinación por la historia antigua y por la mitología griega; también descubrí que sabía hablar japonés con bastante fluidez y griego, por último, tuve que fijarme nuevas metas y objetivos para poder vivir, eso fue lo más difícil de todo, no sabía cómo hacerlo ¿por dónde debía empezar?._

 _La respuesta a esa pregunta no tardó en aparecer, demasiado rápido, apenas logré reaccionar, porque de todas las cosas que me sucedieron en esas confusas primeras ocho semanas, una fue trascendental, marcó mi vida y de paso me salvó del vacío en el que me encontraba. Después de haber despertado, y de que me explicaran lo que pasó en Rumania, comencé a tener muchos malestares, náuseas, vómitos, ansiedad, por unos instantes pensé que podría tratarse de algún síntoma exagerado de mi depresión o alguna secuela del accidente, un sutil daño cerebral quizás, pero el médico de la familia, Scott Evans, finalmente me comunicó algo que jamás pensé que me sucedería, al menos, no a alguien que venía saliendo de un estado de coma de un mes, tras haber caído de una de las montañas más altas de los Cárpatos y que tenía amnesia global. Estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo pasó? Obviamente no podía recordarlo, mi hermano me dijo que yo no tenía novio ni estaba casada, pero que conocí a un chico durante mi viaje haciendo montañismo por todo el mundo, al parecer mantuvimos una "relación casual", estábamos juntos en el ascenso al Moldoveanu, el derrumbe nos sepultó a ambos y los rescatistas no lograron hallar su cuerpo._

 _Jamás logré recordar su nombre, tampoco logré saber si tenía familia, mi hermano dijo que desconocía de quién se trataba porque yo era una mujer muy reservada con mi vida personal. Estar embarazada de alguien de quien no recuerdo ni siquiera la forma en que nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, nuestras primeras caricias, o los lugares que visitamos y escalamos juntos me parecía algo completamente desolador._

 _Lo primero que pensé al enterarme de mi embarazo es que se trataba de un sueño, pero tan rápido como me pellizqué para comprobarlo, al sentir el dolor sobre mi piel, una profunda alegría me invadió, ese bebé se convirtió en mi mundo. Vincenzo no parecía muy contento por mi idea de ser madre, pero conforme avanzaban las semanas, y en la medida que se involucró en cada una de las etapas de mi embarazo, se le empezó a ver mucho más entusiasmado en conocer pronto a su sobrino o sobrina, así, varios meses después, un hermoso día de primavera nació mi pequeña Milla Stella Fantini._

 _Fue un parto realmente complicado, el médico dijo que tener otro bebé sería muy arriesgado, pero no me importó, con mi hija mi universo estaba aparentemente completo, aunque a veces, me sentía muy sola, como si extrañara a alguien que me espera lejos, muy lejos. A pesar de ese detalle, mis días con Milla eran maravillosos, no tenía tiempo para pensar en mi amnesia, decidí cuidarla sin una criada pese a las protestas mi hermano quién quería que trabajara en la Fundación de nuestra familia, pero yo tenía el fuerte deseo de estar con mi hija, de educarla, protegerla, de entregarle todo el amor que le tenía reservado desde el momento en que me enteré que estaba dentro de mí, en la medida que ella crecía, que descubría el mundo, mi felicidad aumentaba, aprendí mucho de mi pequeña y me hubiera gustado enseñarle tantas cosas…_

 _Desafortunadamente mi dicha sólo duró tres años. Repentinamente Milla empezó a ponerse muy pálida, cada vez que jugaba se recostaba muy cansada, y a veces tenía mucha fiebre, Scott le hizo varios exámenes, Vincenzo y yo estábamos preocupados, y entonces una noticia devastadora apareció delante de nosotros sin poder hacer nada por ella, se le diagnosticó cáncer a la sangre, en otras palabras, Leucemia. Hicimos cuanto pudimos para salvarla, con urgencia requería un trasplante de médula, pero ni Vincenzo ni yo éramos compatibles, necesitábamos un milagro, pero fue en vano, así como un hermoso día de primavera la trajo a mí, ese mismo día, al cumplir tres años, se fue para siempre, cerró sus ojos y se adormeció en mi regazo consumida en fiebre, no volvería a ver su menudo rostro lleno de alegría, su cabello tan rubio como el mío, brillando sedoso atado con esos listones de colores que tanto le gustaban, sus ojos verdes, el único recuerdo que imagino heredó de su padre, mirándome a veces asustados, otras llenos de admiración, otras rebosantes de dicha o de dudas, no volvería a escuchar su dulce y traviesa voz llamándome "mamá" a cada momento, e intentado decir palabras más complicadas, siguiéndome por todos lados como un pollito a su mamá gallina por cada rincón de la mansión._

 _Intenté suicidarme, quería seguirla, Milla era tan pequeña, tan frágil, me necesitaba, yo la necesitaba, era mi razón de vivir, de que esta amnesia no me importara en lo absoluto, de que no me obsesionara con saber quién era su padre, sin ella, el vacío enorme que sentía cuando desperté regresaba para apoderarse de mí, y cada noche despertaba de golpe porque me parecía escuchar su vocecita llamándome, junto a la voz de un hombre en la distancia, borroso, indescriptible, que decía proteger nuestros recuerdos juntos ¿Acaso es una evocación vaga de esa relación casual que tuve cuando recorrí las montañas más altas del mundo?¿O es sólo una ilusión de mi propia mente? Muchas veces quise hacerme a la idea de que lo que pasó con él no era más que una "aventura irresponsable" como dijo mi hermano, pero algo dentro de mí se empeña en creer que eso es mentira, amo tanto a mi hija, hasta el día de hoy, que estoy segura que la persona con quién la engendré era demasiado importante para mí, no fue algo casual, tampoco un accidente, pero no logro recordarlo, ni tengo forma de saber quién es, y si los rescatistas jamás lo encontraron de seguro está muerto aunque a veces, en secreto, fantaseo conque él está vivo en algún lugar y también tiene amnesia como yo, pero sería doloroso también, ya que su médula era la única esperanza que en algún momento tuve para poder salvar a mi hija._

 _Mi suicidio fue un completo fracaso, estuve bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico durante un mes, Vincenzo dijo que debía superarlo, que Milla estaría bien si dejaba de verme preocupada, de sentirme culpable por no haber podido ayudarla, así conocí a Nicolai Albescu, en él encontré calidez, comprensión, y algo de ese hombre, de esa silueta que aparecía y me hablaba en mis sueños. Me casé con él creyendo que podría rehacer mi vida nuevamente, pero no fue así. Nuestra relación que inició bastante bien de a poco fue deteriorándose, primero cuando intentábamos hacer el amor, para mí era una pesadilla, no deseaba que me tocara, y cada vez que él terminaba eyaculando dentro de mí, no podía evitar llorar en silencio, como si estuviera engañando a alguien más, como si traicionara al padre de mi hija, y si me pregunto el por qué yo pensaba de esa manera, la única respuesta que encuentro es que aún lo sigo amando, y no poder recordarlo es una terrible tortura ¿Qué fue lo que hice para recibir este castigo? Primero me apartan de la persona a la que había elegido borrándola de mi memoria por ese accidente en los Cárpatos y luego me quitan al fruto de aquella relación, si al menos Milla no hubiera sufrido tanto, si ella aún estuviera con vida… pero no fue así._

 _Transcurrió un año completo, no sé cómo pude soportarlo, sé que lastimaba a mi esposo con mi actitud, pero por obstinación seguía manteniendo de forma masoquista esa relación. Nicolai pensaba que teniendo hijos propios resolveríamos ese problema que me estaba consumiendo por dentro, y pese a que Scott se oponía por lo sucedido en mi anterior parto, lo intentamos, pero no conseguimos nada, quedé estéril, no sé si por la complicación del parto de Milla o por algún medicamento de los tratamientos psiquiátricos, no quise averiguar las causas, suficiente tengo con saber que ya no puedo engendrar vida nuevamente dentro de mi cuerpo. Esta última noticia terminó por separarnos para siempre, mi esposo comenzó a presionar para que me hiciera tratamientos o que adoptáramos un niño, pero yo sabía que no funcionaría, no se debe usar a los niños para mantener un matrimonio que no tiene arreglo, nos divorciamos hace poco más de un año, al salir de la oficina del abogado de mi familia siendo una mujer libre, sentí que me quité un gran peso de encima, pero una vez más estaba en el mismo lugar donde comencé, sin saber qué rumbo tomar para mi vida._

 _Viajé sola por algunas semanas, sin rumbo claro, y finalmente regresé a la mansión de mi hermano en Cerdeña, mis rutinas eran monótonas una vez más, todos estos años había practicado diferentes estilos de lucha, y participé en muchos torneos, primero para ver feliz a mi hija, quien siempre me sonreía cuando bajaba del ring esperando la brillante medalla que ganaba para ella, luego para mantenerme ocupada, mi pena me hacía entrenar como autómata todo el tiempo, e incluso participaba en peleas clandestinas, buscaba la muerte, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que apareciera un rival que lograra matarme, pero jamás llegó, nadie pudo vencerme, hasta que Vincenzo quién estaba ocupado en Roma envió a su abogado, Jacinto, y a mi maestro de artes marciales, Oskari, mi mejor amigo, para que me convencieran de trabajar en la fundación de la cual la familia Fantini es dueña. Fundación Passione, fue creada por nuestro padre, Justino Fantini y su socia, Agnes Labelle, para que todos los seres humanos en el mundo pudieran encontrar el amor, en especial los niños y mujeres maltratados._

 _Amor… ¿Qué es eso? a estas alturas es difícil creer que existe para mí, Vincenzo me dijo que en la sociedad moderna enseñan mal lo que es el concepto del amor, y que existen muchas formas y seres a quienes expresarlo, aunque las personas siempre se centran en el amor romántico y el amor sexual, como si fuera el único que existe, dejando de lado las otras formas de amar. Yo no recuerdo nada sobre el amor de pareja, o incluso el deseo por alguien, y cuando pude entregar todo el amor de madre que tenía dentro de mí, la vida me arrebató a mi hija de una forma dolorosa ¿Cómo creer en ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo entregarme a él si me lo han quitado una y otra vez? Los únicos tipos de amor que me quedan, en los que creo y me aferro con todas mis fuerzas, son el amor de hermana y amiga, por Vincenzo, Agnes, Scott, Jacinto y Oskari, pero siempre siento como si algo me faltara, como si me hubieran quitado a la fuerza, para siempre, un sentimiento puro y profundo de dos seres que me amaron de forma especial, sé que con ellos estaré eternamente enlazada, mi hija y ese hombre borroso que aparece en mis sueños, quién estoy segura es su padre"._

\- Milla- unas cuantas lágrimas humedecieron las mejillas de June. Llegó tarde a su primer día de trabajo en el orfanato "Niños de las Estrellas", ello porque se distrajo trotando varios kilómetros por la playa aquella mañana cumpliendo con su estricto entrenamiento, al darse cuenta de la hora, regresó de prisa a su departamento para ducharse, cambiar su ropa y salir a toda velocidad en su motocicleta rumbo a su nuevo empleo.

En el orfanato la esperaba la sub-directora quién le informó que antes de iniciar sus labores, tenía que esperar al director, después de ello su trabajo consistiría en cuidar a los niños y niñas más pequeños, ya que los mayores tenían clases en la escuela pública del barrio y no regresarían hasta la tarde. También le presentaron a otras tres maestras, quienes en realidad no daban clases, su labor era cuidar a los niños y mantener limpio el orfanato, hacer la comida, lavar la ropa, se les llamaba maestras como una forma de cariño, todos los niños se referían de esa manera sin excepción alguna.

 _\- Soy paramédico, me sentiré rara cuando me llamen maestra-_ pensó June mirando por la ventana de la oficina del director mientras esperaba a que este llegara- _¿De qué me preocupo? Sólo estaré aquí de paso, la enfermera regresará cuando termine su licencia médica. Vincenzo está comportándose de forma extraña, no entiendo su repentino interés en trabajar con la Fundación Graude y trasladarme de nuestro programa de protección a menores a un simple trabajo de enfermera-maestra en un orfanato, en cuanto termine con esto viajaré a Roma para interrogarlo._

Un par de niñas de no más de siete años corrieron en dirección al balancín del patio del orfanato para jugar en él a pesar de la helada mañana. Al verlas, June no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza pensando en su hija, quien a esas alturas tendría la misma edad de esas pequeñas. Las niñas divisaron a la mujer pálida, de cabello rubio, que las observaba desde la ventana de la oficina del director, y se quedaron quietas por unos instantes, luego, una de ellas con mucha timidez movió su manita en señal de saludo y June le correspondió agitando su mano de la misma manera. Las pequeñas volvieron a reír y continuaron jugando, hasta que una de las maestras salió a regañarlas porque no habían ido a la escuela por estar demasiado resfriadas y ahora las sorprendía fuera de sus camas.

\- Las dos regresan a su habitación o tendré que castigarlas- decía la joven mientras las niñas corrían de regreso a la puerta por donde habían salido al patio.

\- ¡Es la bruja, corre!-

\- ¡No me dejes solita, hermana!-

\- Bueno, no parece un mal trabajo después de todo, es mucho más tranquilo que lo que hacía en el hospital público de Bucarest y de mi trabajo en Bratislava- June regresó a la silla donde debía esperar al director del orfanato, pero no alcanzó a tomar asiento, ya que escuchó a la sub directora Miho dando explicaciones a una voz masculina que estaba regañándola.

 _\- Esa voz…-_ por un instante a June le pareció que esa voz era similar a la del hombre misterioso de sus sueños. Su corazón latió aceleradamente mientras los pasos se acercaban raudos por el pasillo hacia la oficina _\- No seas tonta June, él no aparecerá detrás de esa puerta porque está muerto, sepultado en alguna parte del Moldoveanu en Rumania, esa voz es sólo una coincidencia-_ intentó serenarse, estaba cansada de ilusionarse y de fantasear con encontrar al padre de Milla.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, June algo temblorosa fijó su mirada en la persona que sería su jefe en ese nuevo trabajo, vio entrar a un hombre joven, quizás de su misma edad, alto, de tez pálida, cabello verdoso que caía hasta sus hombros, su actitud era bastante adusta. Al pasar a la oficina ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, entró enfadado, y entonces volvió a escuchar aquella voz que ella creía que era igual a la del hombre misterioso de sus sueños.

\- Buenos días, soy Shun Kido director de este orfanato- escuchó que le hablaba con aspereza.

¿Qué sucedió después de aquella primera impresión? para Shun fue la más grata de todas las sorpresas que pudo haber recibido en la vida, extrañaba a June y se arrepentía una y mil veces de haberse alejado de ella, en ese momento su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados y sintió que finalmente podría intentar rehacer su vida junto a la mujer que amaba. Desde que se dio cuenta que la maestra-enfermera de reemplazo era su verdadera esposa, por quién juró por su constelación que la amaría por siempre, por quién se rebeló incluso contra Athena, se prometió a sí mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por reconquistarla, aunque eso implicaba que tuviera que mentirle, negar que la conocía desde que eran unos niños, e incluso, ocultarle el romance que tuvieron antes de que él tomara la difícil decisión de que le borraran la memoria para que no le dieran la pena de muerte por haberle entregado su virginidad sin el consentimiento previo de Athena.

June tuvo una reacción un tanto diferente, aunque logró controlarse exteriormente, por dentro no dejaba de sentir que todo lo que le sucedía con el director del orfanato era un déjà vu, como si lo conociera de otro lugar, en especial porque sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de su hija. En el preciso momento en que él le obsequió un ramo de girasoles, June recordó las palabras de su hermano sobre su flor favorita, y también, lo mucho que a Milla le gustaban, tanto como a ella. Tenía que salir de dudas, quizás el director del orfanato estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el padre de su hija, por eso se atrevió a preguntar si se conocían de antes, ante lo cual, Shun contestó que quizás, pero que por su trabajo no estaba seguro ya que se topaba con una enorme cantidad de personas a diario.

Durante toda la visita del director las otras maestras no les quitaban los ojos de encima, June se sintió muy incómoda por ello, pero trató de no darle importancia. Cuando Shun se marchó del orfanato, los niños estaban sentados en el comedor cenando, mientras las maestras conversaban amenamente en una de las mesas mientras bebían un poco de café.

\- Es extraño, él nunca se queda un día completo en el orfanato, menos cuando debe darle la bienvenida a personal nuevo- dijo una de ellas mirando de reojo a June.

\- ¿Qué crees que le habrá sucedido? Por un instante pensé que despediría a la enfermera, que le gritaría hasta hacerla llorar y que luego se marcharía satisfecho-

\- Por favor, no comenten esas cosas- las reprendió Miho- no hagas caso de esos comentarios, el director es un buen hombre, sólo que estos últimos años se ha puesto bastante huraño.

\- ¿Huraño? Nadie lo soporta, es una suerte que venga de visita una vez al mes, antes no era así, era un hombre más amable, aunque bastante obseso por el trabajo, pero dicen por ahí que una mujer lo abandonó y por eso su carácter suave cambió tanto- explicó una de las maestras como si estuviera contando un chisme.

\- Yo me enteré que no lo abandonaron, tuvo una novia en Grecia y la pobre murió en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces él se siente culpable y decidió no amar a ninguna mujer nunca más- señaló otra.

\- Deja de hablar tonterías, eso sólo sucede en las telenovelas-

\- De todas formas el director se casó dos veces tratando de olvidar a ese amor, primero con una supermodelo rubia y después con la hija de uno de los socios de la señorita Saori y no le resultó ninguno de los dos matrimonios, sé de buena fuente que él pidió el divorcio en ambos casos porque estaba aburrido, incluso a la supermodelo le gritó que se callara de una buena vez porque _"su voz chillona lo sacaba de quicio"_ -

\- ¡Es un hombre tan cruel e insensible!- las maestras comenzaron a soltar chisme tras chisme hasta que Miho les pidió que se comportaran delante de la nueva enfermera.

June por su cuenta sintió el pecho oprimido cuando escuchó que el director se había casado dos veces, y que era una mala persona. Era una sensación inexplicable, que ella prefirió dejar pasar, ya que era absurdo que una cosa como esa le afectara si Shun Kido era un completo extraño para ella.

\- _¿Por qué me sucede esto? Recién lo vengo conociendo, o al menos eso creo, sin embargo sus ojos son iguales a los de mi hija ¿Sería posible que tuvieran alguna relación? ¿O quizás alguien de su familia? Él dijo que no, debo estar volviéndome loca…ya basta June, en el planeta hay miles de millones de habitantes, y de esa cantidad hay muchísimas personas con ojos verdes como los de Milla-_ pero por más que intentaba controlar sus pensamientos, no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar la sonrisa del director Kido y el ramo de girasoles que le obsequió. Era un hombre realmente atractivo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y pese a que estaba malhumorado al entrar a la oficina esa mañana, ella intuía que era un hombre realmente bondadoso aunque quizás tuvo un pasado muy triste.

\- ¿Se dieron cuenta que no despegaba la mirada sobre June todo el tiempo? desde que entró hasta que se marchó- escuchó decir a una de las maestras.

\- De seguro debe haberlo impresionado, apuesto a que le gusta- se atrevió a decir otra.

\- ¿Eres casada o soltera? Si estás casada guardaremos el secreto-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- empezaron nuevamente a discutir las maestras en cuanto Miho bajó la guardia.

\- Porque si June le gusta y se entera que es casada regresará a portarse como el ogro que es-

\- A mi me sermoneó el primer día que llegué a trabajar porque mi novio me vino a visitar en el horario de almuerzo-

\- Jamás nos da obsequios, ni siquiera para el aniversario del orfanato-

\- Algunos niños piensan que es un descendiente del Grinch, y otros lo dibujan con colmillos y alas de murciélago, el otro día uno de ellos despertó llorando porque se le apareció en una pesadilla, el pobrecito mojó la cama…-

\- Disculpa su atrevimiento June, las chicas entran en confianza con bastante rapidez, y a más de alguna le seduce la idea de hacer de Cupido porque creen que así Shun cambiará su mal humor- suspiró la sub directora quién estaba sentada al lado de la paramédico.

\- No te preocupes Miho, agradezco su amabilidad, estaré poco tiempo con ustedes, quisiera que nos lleváramos bien- dijo June bebiendo un poco de café mientras las demás maestras al escuchar su voz cambiaron de charla e intentaban sonsacarle información sobre su vida personal, a lo cual la mujer respondía de forma sencilla y sin profundizar en ello.

Un par de horas más tarde, June estacionaba su motocicleta bastante cansada, su primer día en el orfanato había sido bastante ajetreado. Algo somnolienta subió las escaleras que la llevaban hasta el cuarto piso del edificio donde alquilaba un departamento, y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta.

Dentro de su hogar, había una gran cantidad de cajas de mudanza que no se había molestado en desempacar pese a llevar una semana viviendo en ese edificio, en medio del caos, sentado en un sofá, adormecido, se hallaba Vincenzo. June no podía creer que su hermano estuviera de visita ¿Cómo había logrado entrar? Eso poco importaba, con sigilo, se dirigió rumbo a su habitación para buscar una manta y cobijar a su hermano en ella, así no enfermaría, pero apenas terminó de acomodarla y se retiraba a descansar, sintió que la sostenían con suavidad por uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿No vas a cenar? Me preocupa que no estés alimentándote bien- escuchó la voz de su hermano.

\- Cuando se llega de visita se acostumbra a saludar primero- contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento, pensaba que estarías aquí más temprano y me quedé dormido esperándote- se excusó Vincenzo acercándose a su hermana para besar su frente.

\- Bueno, mi primer día estuvo lleno de muchas actividades- suspiró June recordando al director del orfanato y el ramo de girasoles, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la cocina para ponerlos en agua antes de que se marchitaran- ¿Deseas que cocine algo o prefieres que salgamos a cenar?

\- De hecho, hice planes con Saori para esta noche-

\- ¿Hiciste planes para salir con una mujer? ¿Eso significa que deberé prepararme para tener cuñada?- preguntó June con curiosidad, en todos esos años su hermano sólo se dedicaba a los negocios de la familia, y a pasar el tiempo con Mila y con ella, no era del tipo de hombres que hiciera citas muy a menudo, en algún momento June llegó a pensar que a su hermano no le gustaban las mujeres, pero al preguntárselo directamente, él esbozó una sonora carcajada y le dijo que dejara de imaginar dramas de mangas para quinceañeras en su cabeza.

\- Hice planes para ti y para mí, es importante que se conozcan en persona si pretendo dejarte a cargo de Fundación Passione en Japón- explicó Vincenzo- debes cambiarte de ropa, se nos hace tarde.

\- ¿Yo? ¿A cargo de la fundación en Japón? ¿Estás loco? Me niego, pensé que sólo estaría en el orfanato por un tiempo y después regresaría a Bratislava o me enviarías a otro lugar donde de verdad me necesiten ¿Con qué derecho tomas esas decisiones sin consultarme?- June se dirigió a su hermano con enfado, siempre tenía la mala costumbre de controlar cada cosa que ella hiciera, y eso le resultaba molesto.

\- Tienes 29 años, ya no estás para tus jueguitos de súper mujer, eres una adulta, debes comportarte como tal, tu lugar es en la dirección de Fundación Passione junto con Agnes y conmigo- contestó con aspereza Vincenzo.

\- No sabes lo que dices, debo regresar, aún no logramos dar con los cabecillas de la red de pedofilia…- June molesta apretó sus puños con fuerza.

\- La policía dijo que has hecho un excelente trabajo, que con las pruebas que reuniste y los sujetos que capturaste pueden seguir con la investigación y no tardarán en apresar a todos los involucrados, no importa lo que hagas, no recuperarás a Milla exponiendo tu vida de esa manera-

\- ¡No busco recuperar a Milla! Sólo quiero proteger a esos niños como lo hubiera hecho con ella- June le dio la espalda a su hermano mientras varias lágrimas de indignación humedecían sus mejillas- ¿Por qué me sacas del programa justo ahora?

\- Si no te cuido enfermarás, no quiero perderte a ti también, ya es hora de que encuentres algo de paz, y trabajando de apoyo para la policía no la hallarás nunca, es por eso que decidí que colabores un tiempo en el orfanato "Niños de las Estrellas", después de eso pasarás a formar parte de la Fundación Graude como representante de Fundación Passione, básicamente harás algo similar a Bratislava, sólo que no te quiero en el frente de las operaciones con la policía, sólo estarás a cargo de la reinserción de los niños y las mujeres víctimas de maltrato- Vincenzo abrazó a su hermana y encendió su cosmos para tranquilizarla, él también sufría aunque en silencio por la muerte de su sobrina, estaba más que dispuesto a viajar a Japón usando sus dones divinos para buscar a Shun y revelarle que tenía una hija cuando los exámenes revelaron que la médula de June y él no eran compatibles con la de Milla, pero la pequeña murió abruptamente dejando en él un profundo dolor y culpa que jamás sanarían.

\- Ok, si me vences haré lo que quieras- murmuró June decidida, Vincenzo al oírla esbozó una leve sonrisa. Ambos se pusieron de pie, instantes después, estaban en la azotea del edificio con florete en mano.

\- Quiero que sea un verdadero y honorable combate, nada de romper las reglas, ni menos de lucha callejera ni de jaula, no porque seas campeona de artes marciales mixtas significa que esta pelea la tengas asegurada- se burló Vincenzo poniendo una elegante postura de combate.

\- Yo no me la paso holgazaneando detrás de un escritorio firmando contratos todo el tiempo, de hecho, tengo más experiencia en combate que tú- contestó la aludida terminando de calentar, y concentrándose para iniciar la batalla.

Una cosa que compartían ambos como hermanos, era practicar esgrima desde pequeños. Para Vincenzo era un grato recuerdo, ya que su padre fue quién le enseñó, y él le explicaba a su pequeña hermana a escondidas, siempre con la idea de que June pudiera defenderse de su madrastra. Al llevarla con amnesia de regreso a Cerdeña donde tenía su mansión, Vincenzo se opuso tajantemente a que ella practicara deportes bélicos por temor a que recuperara la memoria, pero tal como era de esperarse, en pocas semanas June no le hizo el menor caso, así que accedió a refrescar ese viejo conocimiento dedicándole a su hermana algunas horas para retomar la práctica de ese deporte, lográndolo de forma notable, desde ese momento, cada vez que tenían discrepancias en las que el diálogo no sería suficiente, usaban la esgrima como una forma de resolver sus conflictos personales.

Las estocadas, los desplazamientos fluidos, los floretes, todo se movía en perfecta sincronía, disfrutaban de aquella danza que aprendieron desde pequeños, maestro y discípula, hermano y hermana, de esa manera, liberando tensiones, adrenalina, lograban esfumar aquellos sentimientos negativos dentro de sí mismos. La pelea favorecía a June, ya que producto de su memoria muscular que preservaba su viejo entrenamiento como amazona, de sus constantes combates y obsesivo entrenamiento actual, tenía mayor destreza en el manejo del florete, mejores reflejos, podía controlar la batalla a su antojo, divertirse con su adversario hasta aburrirse y vencerlo, Vincenzo sabía que si lo deseara, sería una asesina experta, pero afortunadamente June mantenía los principios bajo los cuales se formó como una guerrera de Athena, en especial el amor y respeto por la vida, aunque no recordara de dónde los aprendió.

Pero él no podía darse el lujo de perder, necesitaba a June en Japón para poder mantener vigilado a Shun, y también para evitar que cualquiera de los dos se uniera al movimiento de los mortales rebeldes, aunque su principal objetivo era mantener alejada a su hermana del ambiente turbio en el que se involucró después de su divorcio, tenía que sacarla de las peleas callejeras y de esa obsesión por desbaratar redes de pedofilia y tráfico de esclavas a puño limpio. Vincenzo se concentró lo mejor que pudo, esperó con paciencia a que su hermana cometiera una imprudencia en el combate, era muy impulsiva, su técnica era ofensiva la mayor parte del tiempo pretendiendo demostrar desde el principio quien es la que manda, y tal como esperaba, su oportunidad llegó, de inmediato deslizó su florete con velocidad y lo posó sobre el pecho de su hermana.

\- _Touché_ , la victoria es mía- sonrió- debo confesarte que ha sido un combate difícil, seguiste muy bien las reglas, pero yo soy más viejo, aprendí un par de años antes que tú.

June guardó silencio por unos instantes, no tenía más remedio que resignarse a que había perdido, tendría que quedarse en Japón, pero en lugar de sentirse derrotada sólo atinó a pensar que su hermano siempre le daba increíbles sorpresas.

\- No sé cómo lo haces si apenas te mueves de tu escritorio- se burló tomando a Vincenzo del brazo- será mejor que me apresure o a Saori Kido le saldrán raíces en los pies, pero debes prometerme que no abandonarás a los niños y mujeres con los que trabajé en Bratislava.

\- Si te deja más tranquila, pondré a Jacinto a cargo hasta encontrar a alguien eficiente que pueda ocupar tu lugar-

Mientras June buscaba a la rápida algo de ropa más formal para salir a cenar, Vincenzo llamó a Saori para avisarle que llegarían un poco retrasados. La diosa sonrió con satisfacción tras el auricular.

\- ¿Todo va bien señorita Athena?- preguntó Marín quién se encontraba junto con ella en el despacho de la mansión.

\- Así es, las cosas van tal cual como Eros y yo las hemos planeado, aunque aún tengo dudas sobre algunos detalles, quiero que te encargues de vigilar a June, gánate su confianza nuevamente pero de momento Shun no debe enterarse de nada de lo que averigües- Saori se puso de pie para salir rumbo al restaurant donde se reunirían con Vincenzo y June.

\- Entiendo, cumpliré con sus ordenes señorita- respondió Marín algo ilusionada de poder reencontrarse con su vieja amiga amazona, siempre la vio como una hermana menor y ansiaba saber qué sucedió con ella durante esos siete años, tanto como Shun, con quién lograron establecer un vínculo de hermandad muy especial.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe. Saori no se inmutó al ver entrar al Caballero de Andrómeda con semblante molesto y le saludó como si nada sucediera.

\- Jabu me dijo que no aparecerías en todo el día, pero me alegra verte con tantas energías y de tan buen humor, iré a cenar con un nuevo socio de la Fundación, es importante que estés presente en esa reunión- explicó con tranquilidad

\- Saori no hagas como que no sabes quién es la nueva enfermera del orfanato, quiero que me digas de qué se trata todo esto- contestó Shun con seriedad.

\- ¿Todo esto?-

\- Esta mañana vi a Eros en una limusina viajando hacia la mansión, y la nueva enfermera…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que June sería el reemplazo de Eri?

\- ¿June es el reemplazo de la enfermera del orfanato? Vincenzo no me lo comentó- Saori hablaba totalmente distraída ignorando la expresión de molestia de su caballero- Debes estar contento con eso supongo, no entiendo tu mal humor, Marín ¿avisaste a Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki de la reunión de pasado mañana?

\- Así es, Shiryu e Ikki estarán en la mansión mañana por la tarde, Seiya, Shaina y Hyoga llegarán pasado mañana, temprano- respondió la amazona de Águila.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué habrá una reunión?- Shun al escuchar de que sus hermanos estarían en la mansión dentro de poco quedó completamente descolocado, eso sólo sucedía cuando algo grave estaba por venir.

\- Shun, sé que te inquieta saber la razón del regreso de Eros y de June, pero debes tener paciencia, sólo hay una cosa en claro de todo este asunto- Saori volteó para mirar a Marín y a Shun con aquella actitud estoica que sólo Athena tenía ante el acecho de una nueva batalla- La humanidad se verá nuevamente amenazada, esta vez no sólo por el despotismo de los dioses, también por un grupo rebelde que quiere hacer caer el reinado de los olímpicos para siempre.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Esta vez no puedo decirles cuando será la próxima actualización :( porque no sé cuando tendré tiempo para poder subir el siguiente capítulo, espero pueda ser pronto, un abrazo para todos, en especial a quienes comentaron el epílogo de "Errores que cuestan caro" me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esa historia :)**


	3. Fundación Passione

**Hola mis lectores y lectoras, al fin se me generó una pequeña ventana de tiempo para dejarles este capítulo, y de paso les cuento que en mi perfil dejé un mensaje muy importante para todos ustedes, por favor pasen y léanlo.**

 **No sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, pero como siempre les digo, no importa lo que tarde, no dejaré ninguna historia inconclusa. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, sino de Masami Kurumada y toda su franquicia saint seiyesca, yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para divertirme inventando cosas sin lucrar por ello.**

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Fundación Passione.**

La cena con un nuevo socio de la Fundación se le hacía de lo más extraña a Shun, partiendo por el hecho de que la diosa no llevara a Tatsumi con ellos. El mayordomo, quién debió responsabilizarse de la Fundación Graude como tutor de Saori cuando Mitsumasa Kido falleció, se convirtió en el director del departamento de finanzas cuando la joven cumplió la mayoría de edad, lo usual era que estuviera presente en todas las reuniones de negocios, Shun en su rol como director del orfanato y de responsabilidad social solía tener bastantes roces con él, pero era sabedor de que tenía que estar presente por el simple hecho de que dirigió a la organización durante muchos años, y nadie conocía mejor el funcionamiento y administración de esta que Tokumaru Tatsumi.

El viaje en limusina hasta un elegante y famoso restaurant ubicado en el concurrido barrio comercial de Ginza, le pareció una eternidad, miraba fijamente a Saori, deseaba hacerle miles de preguntas y no sabía por dónde empezar, la aparición de June como personal del orfanato, el nuevo socio de la fundación, la amenaza de un grupo de mortales rebeldes, eran demasiados asuntos importantes y la diosa parecía en ese minuto más interesada en su lápiz labial color palo rosa que en tener una larga y seria conversación.

Pero para su fortuna, terminando de maquillarse, la voz de la diosa quebró el silencio que reinaba entre ambos.

\- ¿Conoces a Fundación Passione?-

\- ¿Qué?- Shun esperaba quizás una explicación de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, o cuando menos la razón de que Eros hubiera estado de visita en la mansión, pero una vez más, Saori parecía estar preocupada de cosas sin importancia, al menos para él.

\- No pongas esa cara, no tendrás posibilidad de reconquistar a June con tu actitud de hombre agrio, porque eso es lo que deseas ¿verdad?- sonrió Saori con amabilidad acercándose a Shun para arreglar la corbata que se había puesto para la cena.

\- Deja de leer lo que estoy pensando, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y sólo me preguntas por una fundación de la cuál jamás he oído- protestó el Caballero de Andrómeda sonrojándose por verse descubierto en sus pensamientos más íntimos.

\- Debería interesarte Shun, ya que Fundación Passione se convertirá en aliada de Fundación Graude, su presidente es Vincenzo Fantini y su vicepresidenta es Agnes Labelle- explicó Saori con suma tranquilidad, observando en un pequeño espejo que su rostro estaba muy pálido, razón por la cual sacó algo de rubor para darle un poco de color a sus mejillas, mientras su caballero ponía cara de sorpresa al escuchar los nombres que ella pronunció, sobre todo uno en particular.

\- ¿Agnes Labelle? ¿Te refieres al habitáculo de la diosa Afrodita?- aunque Shun sabía de quién se trataba, no había tenido la posibilidad de conocerla. La reencarnación de Afrodita, diosa del amor, no se involucraba en las guerras santas a menos que alguno de sus mortales favoritos se vieran afectados o a menos que Zeus se lo ordenara, desconocía totalmente lo que ella realizaba en su vida cotidiana, salvo que era de nacionalidad francesa, de edad madura, y que se decía, era la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta.

\- Así es, la familia Labelle y la familia Fantini son amigas desde tiempos inmemoriales, obviamente por el fuerte vínculo que existe entre Afrodita y su hijo Eros, Fundación Passione es una organización similar a la nuestra, aunque sus objetivos están ligados a la protección y reinserción de niños y mujeres víctimas de maltrato físico y psicológico, fue creada por Agnes y el padre de June, Justino Fantini-

\- Entonces ¿La razón de la visita de Eros y de que June esté trabajando en el orfanato es porque ellos son los nuevos socios de nuestra Fundación?- preguntó Shun sin más preámbulos.

\- Así es, Shun, he reflexionado sobre mi rol como Athena estos últimos años de aparente paz, a pesar de que hemos sido atacados por dioses menores, siento que no he podido proteger a la humanidad como debiera, mientras sostuvimos batallas con el Olimpo y con dioses de otras culturas las personas siguen sufriendo, pobreza, violencia, hambruna, desesperanza, sólo nos hemos limitado a preocuparnos de la supervivencia de la humanidad ante los dioses, pero no nos hemos responsabilizado del daño que nosotros mismos nos hacemos como especie, deseo con todo mi corazón hacer mucho más que defender a la humanidad, quiero ayudarla, en especial a aquellos que aún siguen viviendo en la opresión- Saori observó con tristeza por la ventana de la limusina, sabía que su trabajo como la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra jamás concluiría hasta el último día de su vida.

\- ¿Por eso quieres que trabajemos junto con Fundación Passione?- preguntó Shun con seriedad, no le hacía gracia tener de socio a Vincenzo, a pesar de que June estuviera ahora bajo su mando.

\- Así es, ellos tienen mucha experiencia en trabajo social, a cambio, nosotros les daremos el apoyo tecnológico que necesiten en especial a la red de clínicas que tienen en Europa y Estados Unidos, hablé de eso con Tatsumi y Vincenzo durante la tarde, hemos logrado un acuerdo provechoso para ambas organizaciones, pero necesitamos tu aprobación, ya que este tipo de programas de protección a niños y mujeres encaja más dentro del área de responsabilidad social que tú diriges, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, respecto a lo que dije en mi despacho lo hablaremos con más calma cuando estén todos reunidos pasado mañana- concluyó Saori posando nuevamente la mirada en su caballero.

\- Si lo planteas de ese modo, te apoyo, siempre he deseado hacer más con el departamento de responsabilidad social que estar entregando caridad, pero desde otro punto de vista, se me hace muy extraña tu repentina familiaridad con Vincenzo- la limusina se detuvo en la entrada del restaurant y Shun se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajar.

\- El no es una mala persona Shun, independiente de los problemas personales que ustedes tienen, es el único dios dentro del Olimpo que ama a los mortales de la misma manera que yo- Saori extendió su mano hacia el Caballero de Andrómeda, este la sostuvo con delicadeza para ayudarla a bajar, luego, la diosa lo tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa que tenían reservada dentro del local.

El restaurant era de estilo occidental, famoso por sus platillos europeos, en especial mariscos, y también por su música orquestada que generaba un ambiente festivo para quienes deseaban pasar un momento agradable bailando a la luz de las velas. Vincenzo y June llegaron un poco antes que Saori y Shun, y esperaron con paciencia a sus nuevos socios.

\- Quiero que te comportes esta vez June, Saori Kido es muy respetada en Japón y buena parte de Europa, no es bueno que se arrepienta de trabajar con nosotros- Vincenzo estaba algo inquieto porque su hermana tenía un carácter bastante complicado e impredecible, pese a que podía leer su mente, nunca sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría y en más de alguna ocasión aquello le trajo problemas con sus socios.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió con Julián Solo?- preguntó la aludida con cierto aire de inocencia mientras un garzón les servía una copa de vino- le expliqué que la caridad no sirve de nada si las personas no recobran su dignidad ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

\- Le dijiste que nuestra organización no necesitaba el dinero de magnates acaudalados con complejo de culpa por ser millonarios, que si quería colaborar, que se quitara su costoso smoking y trabajara hombro con hombro con cada uno de sus empleados y las víctimas de maltrato para que conociera la realidad del mundo- suspiró Vincenzo recordando aquella penosa situación.

\- ¿Y acaso no fue eso lo que hizo? Me enteré por Agnes que Julián ya se había dedicado antes a ayudar a gente necesitada, sin sus empleados, sólo recorriendo el mundo en compañía de su secretario Sorrento, eso es admirable, ninguno de tus otros aburridos socios se baja de sus yates ni para limpiar los desechos de los perros poodle que guardan como adorno dentro de sus bolsos de marca- June bebió un poco de vino con calma.

\- Lo admirable fue que Julián Solo riera ante tu comentario tan descortés, que donara una importante suma a Fundación Passione y que luego llamara a mi oficina en Roma sólo para decirme que tenía interés en pretenderte una vez que superaras lo de tu divorcio- Vincenzo se escuchaba muy serio, pero June abrió los ojos de par en par y luego de tomar otro sorbo de vino rió divertida.

\- ¿En serio eso dijo? Ya veo por qué después lo vi aparecer en Bratislava un par de veces, aunque él me explicó que la razón de su visita era asegurarse de que el dinero que donó se invirtiera correctamente-

\- ¿Te visitó en Bratislava? Nunca me hablaste de eso- Vincenzo miró a su hermana desconcertado, como dios del amor sabía de sobra que Julián Solo era el habitáculo de Poseidón, y que su interés amoroso era Saori Kido, jamás imaginó que June y su particular forma de ser agradaría al magnate hasta aquella llamada que hizo a Roma, menos que se habían visto a sus espaldas- _Eso me pasa por leer lo justo y necesario dentro de su mente, por suerte retomaré la vieja costumbre de inspeccionar por mi cuenta lo que sucede en esa cabeza-_ pensó.

\- Salimos un par de veces a beber cerveza, le enseñé la ciudad y viajamos a Viena, sólo eso- explicó June- No tengo intenciones de casarme con él, sólo nos divertirnos como buenos amigos sin derechos, tampoco hubo sexo ni relaciones casuales, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

Después de su divorcio, June no quiso vincularse con ningún hombre de forma amorosa, pese a que Vincenzo le insistió muchas veces que tenía que rehacer su vida, ella no podía olvidar muchas de las situaciones incómodas que vivió junto a Nicolai, en especial aquellas vinculadas al sexo, en algunas ocasiones se sentía impotente por no poder satisfacer a su marido en ese ámbito, en otras, era inevitable sentirse presionada y hasta violada por él. Vincenzo, usando sus dones de dios leyó su mente en varias oportunidades, al darse cuenta de todo lo que padeció su hermana, comprendió que cometió un grave error al separarla de Shun, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora sólo le quedaba tratar de arreglar el daño, pero le era difícil, ya que si lo que él vaticinó cuando era niño estaba en lo cierto, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a June y el responsable de su muerte sería Shun de Andrómeda.

 _-_ Terminaremos esta conversación en el departamento, ahora, sólo compórtate frente a Saori Kido- suspiró Vincenzo apesadumbrado al recordar cada detalle del pasado amoroso de la nueva vida que el Caballero de Andrómeda, Athena y él le dieron a su hermana.

Shun y Saori llegaron unos minutos después, la sorpresa para el director de responsabilidad social de la Fundación Graude al ver a su nueva maestra-enfermera en la reunión fue enorme, similar reacción tuvo June, quién no paraba de pensar en él y en lo mucho que sus ojos le recordaban los de su hija, pero ambos controlaron sus impresiones, ya habría tiempo para conversar con más calma. Saori y Vincenzo hicieron las presentaciones de rigor, como si se tratara de una reunión donde participaban personas totalmente ajenas entre sí, dejando en Shun una desagradable sensación de cinismo.

Durante toda la cena observó con detenimiento a Saori y a Vincenzo, charlando e intercambiando miradas cómplices de algo que él suponía estaría relacionado a la guerra que se avecinaba, no podía ser otro tema, porque había quedado claro en el pasado de que el dios del amor jamás consentiría que June y él estuvieran juntos pese a sus sentimientos, aquello nunca sería tema de discusión para Eros. Por otro lado, June se veía deslumbrante, no sólo por su atuendo, un ajustado vestido verde agua de estilo chino con flores bordadas en hilos dorados que caía hasta sus rodillas, sus modales parecían haber sido pulidos por completo, al igual que sus gestos, su forma tranquila de comportarse en un lugar tan elegante, para Shun era inevitable hacer comparaciones entre la mujer que desposó antaño y la que tenía delante de él.

 _\- ¿Cuánto habrás cambiado en estos siete años? ¿Podría enamorarme de esta nueva tú?-_ pensaba algo entristecido de haber tomado la decisión de que Saori borrara la memoria de June.

\- ¿Así que no es la primera vez que vienes a Japón?- escuchó que preguntaba Saori.

\- No, vengo de visita cada cierto tiempo, tengo amigos en varias ciudades y también me sirve para practicar el japonés- explicó June quién permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo, aunque sin despegar la mirada de Shun. Había notado que la observaba fijamente en repetidas ocasiones durante el transcurso de la velada sin emitir ninguna palabra, se sentía algo inquieta por ello, por eso fue un alivio que la dueña de la Fundación Graude se atreviera a incluirla dentro de la charla monótona que sostenía con su hermano.

\- Ya veo, ¿Esa es la razón por la que Vincenzo te eligió para ser la representante de Fundación Passione en nuestra fundación?- quiso saber la diosa con inocencia. Al oírla, Shun quedó descolocado, June no sólo estaría en el orfanato trabajando junto a él, si los deseos de Saori se concretaban, y eso era inminente, ella también tendría que estar a su lado en el departamento de responsabilidad social en la Fundación Graude, la noticia le resultaba extraña y no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o no.

 _\- Pareciera como si quisieran ponerla en mi vida a propósito-_ pensó posando su mirada en el rostro impávido de Vincenzo- _¿Qué estarán tramando Eros y Athena? ¿Por qué nosotros tendremos que trabajar juntos?_

\- No, supongo que mi conocimiento del japonés es sólo una de las razones, lo cierto es que no tenía ningún deseo de tomar este trabajo- contestó June bebiendo ya su segunda copa de vino.

\- June- habló Vincenzo con aspereza.

\- ¿A quién engañamos hermano? Asume que no tengo interés en este proyecto, a menos que me expliquen las razones de por qué una organización tan prestigiosa como Fundación Graude, con toda su infraestructura y capacidad tecnológica, tiene tantos deseos de apoyar nuestra causa de forma directa, si su área de responsabilidad social ya se encuentra muy ocupada entregando donaciones a otras instituciones y manteniendo un orfanato- contestó la aludida sin bajar la mirada, desafiando tanto a su hermano como a su nueva socia.

\- _Ella…también tiene dudas-_ sonrió Shun con discreción fingiendo beber un poco de whisky, pensando que al menos el carácter obstinado de su June seguía siendo el mismo de antaño, sólo él era capaz de lidiar con ella y hacerla entender.

\- Esa es una muy buena pregunta- contestó Saori sin dejarse apabullar por la descortesía de su ex amazona- He estudiado en profundidad los programas de intervención social de Fundación Passione a lo largo y ancho de Europa, África y Latinoamérica, para mí sería muy fácil dar un generoso aporte de dinero para su causa todos los años y desligarme de sus problemáticas, pero creo que mi país también tiene problemas de prostitución infantil y trata de blancas a los que darles solución, la policía no es suficiente y la corrupción de las autoridades es algo inevitable, por eso creo que hay que hacer mucho más que quedarse mirando, Fundación Graude cuenta con recursos financieros y podemos contratar personal adecuado, pero carecemos de la experiencia necesaria que ustedes poseen, a cambio podrán disponer de toda la tecnología en el área de medicina que hemos desarrollado, es un trato bastante justo, Vincenzo y Agnes están de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y usted director Kido? ¿Está de acuerdo? ¿O sólo ha venido de adorno a esta cena? Después de todo, este proyecto afectará directamente a su departamento tanto en el presupuesto como en el personal, me interesa conocer su opinión- June recordó lo que comentaban las maestras del orfanato respecto al carácter irascible de Shun, pero el hombre que ella conoció aquella mañana era totalmente diferente, y el de esa cena parecía estar en otra dimensión, casi ajeno a lo que estaban conversando, deseaba saber qué tan lejos podía llegar con su actitud pasiva, si de verdad era el ogro del que le habían hablado, por eso se convenció de que debía arrancarle palabra alguna y a su vez, dejarle claro a su hermano y a su nueva socia, que a menos que la convencieran, ella no se tomaría en serio su destinación a Tokio.

\- June, ya basta, no seas maleducada con nuestros nuevos socios- contestó irritado Vincenzo, Saori, por su lado observaba con satisfacción aquella escena, sabía que su ex amazona, aunque ya no tuviera sus recuerdos, mantendría mucho de su carácter intacto, lo mismo había sucedido con Shaina. En el caso de Shun, por unos instantes le causó gracia que June pusiera en aprietos a Vincenzo, pero debía contestar acorde a la situación y no permitir que pasaran a llevar ni a la Fundación Graude, al departamento de responsabilidad social, ni mucho menos a él como director.

\- Tienes razón, no he venido de adorno a esta cena- contestó con una seriedad apabullante, casi penetrándola con la mirada aunque con un timbre de voz bastante sereno- Como director de responsabilidad social de Fundación Graude, estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que propone Saori, aunque debo confesar que me extraña que disponiendo de los recursos económicos para contratar profesionales de calidad, haya decidido que colaboráramos con una organización extranjera que aquí nadie conoce, quizás puedan tener experiencia a nivel mundial pero eso no quiere decir que en Japón vayan a tener el mismo éxito que en otros países, nuestra cultura es diferente a la de países tercermundistas y ¿Qué me dices de ti? Serás la representante de Fundación Passione dentro de la nuestra ¿Crees que tienes las competencias necesarias para el puesto? ¿O solo te lo asignaron por tus conocimientos de japonés y por ser la hermana del presidente y dueño de la Fundación?

June escuchó la respuesta de Shun con aparente calma, sus palabras estaban bien afiladas, tanto como las que había pronunciado ella a propósito hace unos instantes, esa actitud lejos de intimidarla terminó por despertar mucho más interés por el director Kido del que ya le tenía desde que lo había visto aquella mañana.

\- Fui paramédico durante dos años en un hospital público de Bucarest, y he estado un año a la cabeza del programa de reinserción de niños y mujeres víctimas de maltrato físico en Bratislava hasta hace un mes, director Kido, claro que tengo experiencia de sobra, no por ser la hermana de Vincenzo Fantini, y usted ¿Qué competencias posee además de ser un Kido y regañar y hacer llorar a las maestras de su orfanato?- contestó adrede, no muy segura de si realmente era correcto lo que estaba haciendo al querer continuar provocando al director del orfanato.

\- Esa es bastante experiencia, y veo que tienes mucho carácter al igual que Shun, él es muy competente y hábil, y no disfruta hacer llorar a las maestras, es sólo cuestión de que se conozcan, ya verán que trabajarán muy bien, con Vincenzo esperamos que los resultados sean positivos- intervino Saori antes de que el Caballero de Andrómeda sacara lo más pesado de su arsenal de argumentación para destrozar a June, o peor aún, dijera alguna cosa que pudiera provocar que ella sospechara de su anterior vida como amazona.

La orquesta que amenizaba el restaurant con algo de música comenzó a tocar algunos ritmos bailables, Saori le comunicó a Shun por medio de su cosmos, de que era mejor ausentarse por unos instantes para enfriar los ánimos, así, ambos se pusieron de pie para ir a la pista de baile mientras Vincenzo aprovechaba también la situación para reprender a su hermana.

\- Te pedí que te comportaras delante de Saori Kido ¿Por qué dijiste esa sarta de disparates?-

\- Porque me interesa saber con qué clase de gente estamos tratando, nuestra misión no es un simple negocio que incrementa utilidades, no nos interesa ganar más dinero, ni que otros se hagan más ricos a costa de nuestra causa, lo más importante es ayudar a quienes han perdido la fe en el amor, reinsertarlos en la sociedad, es lo que me dijiste cuando me hablaste de nuestra fundación por primera vez, y no estoy dispuesta a arruinar el sueño de nuestro padre sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió ayudar a una organización que no hace más que repartir limosnas creyendo que con eso salvará al mundo- contestó June con enfado, pero Vincenzo hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y esta vez le habló con toda la autoridad con que el director de Fundación Passione podía hacerlo.

\- Todos aquellos que deseen colaborar serán siempre bienvenidos, da lo mismo el cómo, no puedes juzgar a Fundación Graude sólo porque ahora descubrieron que existen otras alternativas de apoyo social que no radiquen en repartir caridad, deberías agradecer que quieren hacer las cosas de forma diferente y que nos hayan considerado como un referente en torno a esa materia, sabes que aunque tenemos nuestra fortuna familiar intacta por nuestro negocio de vinos y viñedos, Fundación Passione no se financia sola, necesitamos la colaboración de cada uno de nuestros socios, con tu actitud sólo estropeas los ideales por los que luchó nuestro padre-

Vincenzo se veía realmente enfadado, nunca June lo había visto de esa manera, sabía que Fundación Passione era su vida, esta vez, tuvo miedo de él, y sólo se atrevió a pedir disculpas casi en murmullos.

\- No es a mí a quién debes decir "lo siento"- contestó mientras se ponía de pie para atender una llamada, al parecer muy importante en su i phone.

Saori se percató de la ausencia del dios del amor, y animada, le dijo a su caballero que iría al bar por algo de beber, que la esperara en la mesa. Shun, que a esas alturas había quedado entre impresionado y molesto con June, no sabía si ir con ella o no, pero después de pensarlo con rapidez, sacó en conclusión de que si había una oportunidad de acercarse a ella fuera del trabajo era esa, no podía desaprovecharla, y caminó decidido a tomar la iniciativa.

\- Supongo que te debo una disculpa por cuestionar tu profesionalismo- dijo en el preciso momento en que June se había puesto de pie para ir al bar a conversar con Saori y de paso, disculparse por su actitud grosera ante la nueva socia de su hermano.

\- No, yo debo pedir una disculpa por ofenderte, y a tu fundación- contestó algo tensa al tener al director Kido tan cerca y a solas, con esa mirada esmeralda que inexplicablemente la deslumbraba.

\- Entonces, hagamos las paces, después de todo tendremos que trabajar juntos, Saori es bastante obstinada cuando se trata de un proyecto impulsado por ella- Shun le dio la mano a June y ella correspondió a su gesto- ¿Quieres bailar? Tómalo como parte de esta reconciliación.

\- No me gusta bailar, pero dadas las circunstancias, puedo hacer una excepción- contestó June tomando a Shun por el brazo con plena confianza.

Ambos caminaron a la pista de baile sintiéndose extraños. Shun recordó con nostalgia aquella boda a la que asistieron en Grecia, todas las niñas del pueblo querían que él les concediera una pieza pero June no había bailado con él, discutieron, ella huyó de la fiesta pero regresó acompañada con un primo de la novia que captó toda su atención, él, molesto por aquella situación, la sacó obligada para marcharse del pueblo, caminaron en silencio por el campo en mitad de la noche hasta que finalmente, después de una discusión acalorada se decidió a besarla por primera vez. June sintió que la invadía la misma sensación de déjà vu que tuvo varias veces durante el día, el director Kido era un hombre especial, no le cabía la menor duda, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, desde que lo vio entrar huraño a su oficina, despertó en ella una profunda curiosidad mesclada con atracción, no sólo por sus ojos, algo le decía que había mucho más en él de lo que aparentaba.

\- Me preocupa el tipo de socios que mi hermano logra afiliar a nuestra fundación- dijo mientras sentía los cálidos brazos del director Kido rodeándola- algunos, sólo buscan sacar provecho de la buena imagen pública que proyecta el colaborar con nosotros, en eso, él y yo discrepamos mucho, Vincenzo cree que todo aporte es bueno, pero yo creo que si las personas no asumen el compromiso de forma real, jamás se lograrán cambios verdaderos, así no se puede ayudar a nadie, ni a los niños, ni a las mujeres que pretendemos reinsertar a la sociedad, detesto que nos usen para hacer lavados de imagen.

\- Yo también me preocupo de nuestra fundación, Saori y yo somos muy idealistas, pero a diferencia de ella, por mi trabajo me he dado cuenta que la realidad supera con creces las utopías, apoyo lo que ella decida, pero también me provoca temor que este proyecto fracase, no sólo por la inversión que realizaremos, o por la imagen de Fundación Graude, también lo digo por aquellas personas que se beneficiarán del programa, no quisiera que quedara a medias, ni decepcionarlas sólo porque no fuimos capaces de manejarlo de manera eficiente-

Las palabras de Shun fueron suficientes para convencer a June que quizás el trabajo conjunto entre ambas fundaciones podría tener buenos resultados, siempre y cuando el director Kido estuviera a cargo, la expresión de pureza y bondad en su mirada, le transmitía la sensación de que ambos tenían en común el querer luchar por un mundo mejor para aquellos que por diversas circunstancias habían perdido más que lo material, también el amor a sí mismos y las ganas de vivir.

Hechizada por aquel abrazo, por la música de la orquesta que tocaba un vals de Strauss en ese momento, posó su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, sintiendo con fuerza los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese momento, y decidió dejarse llevar por ese paréntesis de calma que se había generado en su vida, desde que su hija había muerto que no lograba sentir esa misteriosa sensación de paz con ninguna otra persona. Shun, al tenerla entre sus brazos, la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran por unos instantes, si no se controlaba, lloraría, no de tristeza sino de alegría de estar a su lado una vez más, deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara, que permanecieran así, por siempre, enlazados, sintiendo el suave perfume de su piel y su cabello, sin tener que dar explicaciones, sin tener que recordar el tormentoso pasado de su relación.

\- Estás satisfecha de verlos juntos, accedí a esta cena sólo porque de esa manera será más fácil introducir a June en la vida de tu caballero para que lo vigile- Vincenzo se sentó en el bar junto a Saori, quién miraba con una amplia sonrisa a Shun y a June bailando juntos, mientras la música cambiaba a un ambiente más festivo.

\- No te hará el trabajo demasiado fácil si sigue con esa actitud rebelde, imagino que leerás su mente ¿Verdad? Así sabrás todo lo que Shun hace sin la necesidad de hacer preguntas, lo has usado con June todos estos años, espero que ella jamás se entere de que pasaste a llevar su intimidad de esa manera, o terminará odiándote tanto como esperas que odie a Shun si se entera que pidió que borráramos su memoria- comentó Saori mientras el barman de la barra le servía un jugo natural de mango.

\- No teníamos opción, tu estúpido caballero al menos en eso fue sensato, si Zeus se hubiera enterado que June violó los votos de abstinencia y castidad que tú has impuesto a tus amazonas y a ti misma desde la antigüedad, le habría dado muerte sin ninguna consideración- Vincenzo la acompañó con una copa de Brandy- Sólo pude postergar su muerte por unos cuantos años.

\- Eso tenía solución, si mi padre exigiera explicaciones, podría decirle que yo los autoricé antes de viajar al Olimpo, de todas maneras, les di mi bendición y juraron por sus constelaciones, hasta Agnes ha dicho que es válido- Saori tomó la mano de Vincenzo con delicadeza- Debes estar tranquilo.

\- Pero si dices eso, Zeus tendrá motivos para negarte la ambrosía para que permanezcas en este universo y te quitaría tu capacidad de reencarnar, por el sólo hecho de haber autorizado algo sin su consentimiento, es tu padre, eres su predilecta y él siempre espera que le seas leal, la tierra, los humanos, quedarán completamente desprotegidos ante los olímpicos si ya no reencarnas ¿Cuánto más deberás perder para que dejen en paz a tus caballeros y amazonas? Suficiente has tenido con renunciar al amor de tu Caballero de Pegaso ¿Podrías en algún instante dejar de pensar en Athena y todas sus responsabilidades y sólo considerar lo que quiere Saori?-

\- ¿Lo que quiere Saori?- la diosa entristecida observó fijamente su vaso con hielo y jugo de mango, lo revolvió un poco con la pajilla y dio un ligero sorbo antes de contestar- Desde hace tiempo, mis deseos como mortal no importan mucho, decidí renunciar a ellos para poder cumplir como la diosa que soy, es mi mayor sacrificio por toda la humanidad a la que tanto amo, con mis caballeros y amazonas incluidos, por ello lo acepto gustosa.

\- Has elegido tu misión en lugar de tu Caballero de Pegaso, esa es una hermosa y dolorosa forma de amar, así como yo elegí el amor incondicional por mi hermanastra mortal, y protegerla en esta encarnación en lugar de buscar a mis amantes de la mitología, a los ojos de los demás puede verse raro, no nos comprenden, la mayoría cree que el amor de pareja es la única forma de felicidad, pero como dios de las pasiones humanas, sé de sobra que eso no es así… y tú también lo has entendido, somos muy parecidos Athena, salud por ello- Vincenzo sonrió a Saori, y ambos juntaron sus copas con delicadeza.

\- Kanpai, Vincenzo-san, por las elecciones de amor que hemos realizado, espero que podamos ser perseverantes en ello hasta el final- Saori y el dios del amor se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, ambos sabían que sus decisiones eran dolorosas, pero para ellos, era más importante la felicidad de aquellos a quienes deseaban proteger.

\- Claro que sí, lo haremos bien, lo prometo-

En ese momento, el i phone de Vincenzo empezó a vibrar con un mensaje, al verificarlo, este decidió hacer una breve llamada. Saori notó que la expresión de su acompañante se ponía en extremo seria al igual que su voz y eso provocó una gran inquietud en ella.

\- Mantenme informado Jacinto, ciao- Vincenzo terminó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Jacinto es uno de tus guerreros ¿verdad?- preguntó la diosa con voz grave.

\- Es mi abogado…y uno de mis guerreros, Saori, el habitáculo de Ptokhenia, el anciano Tristao Oliveira desapareció hace más de dos semanas, no han podido encontrar rastro de él-

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no se trata de un malentendido? Él representa la mendicidad, siempre se pasea por las calles de todo el mundo como un vagabundo- Saori intentó mantener la calma pero su sexto sentido le advertía que esa desaparición no era producto del azar.

\- Zeus ordenó a los emisarios de Hermes iniciar la búsqueda, y uno de ellos pasó a informar a mi templo en Roma, también uno fue enviado a tu Santuario en Grecia, tu patriarca ya debe estar informado de la situación- Vincenzo frunció el ceño acentuando su expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que los "Dioses Mortales" tengan algo que ver en esto? Es recomendable que esperemos un poco, Tristao suele hacer bromas ocultando su cosmos para exasperar a mi padre- Athena tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para resolver ese asunto.

\- Tienes razón, esperemos un poco y si no lo encuentran, veamos qué dice Zeus, pero, si se trata de los "Dioses Mortales" eso indica que ellos ya han comenzado a moverse con ataques más brutales que el saqueo de templos, y si han sido capaces de hacer desaparecer a un dios verdadero…-

\- Eso quiere decir que tienen el poder suficiente para desafiarnos- Saori tenía un mal presentimiento, y aunque Vincenzo intentaba ponerle paños fríos al problema, en el fondo ambos sabían que el enemigo muy pronto se dejaría ver.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews, siempre los leo y también sus PM's aunque no siempre logro responderlos. Saludos y nos leemos, espero, pronto.**


	4. Ninjas psíquicos

**Hola a todos mis lectores, sé que debe ser una sorpresa mi repentina aparición actualizando esta historia, tengo un mensaje para ustedes en mi profile, así que pueden pasar a leer mis razones si lo desean. Un gran abrazo y que pasen unas bonitas fiestas, este es mi presente para todos ustedes :)**

 **Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y su franquicia Mc Saint Seiya, sólo mis oc son cosa mía u.u**

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo III**

 **Ninjas psíquicos.**

La cena con los nuevos socios de la Fundación Graude estaba llegando a su fin, Saori se sintió satisfecha de aquella velada, a pesar de las malas noticias que llegaron del Olimpo, y antes de retirarse de regreso a la mansión, se excusó para ir al tocador. June aprovechando que su nueva jefa al fin quedaría a solas, decidió acompañarla, aunque su verdadera intención era hablar con ella para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento de aquella noche. Shun y Vincenzo quedaron esperándolas, pero un silencio rotundo como una enorme pared de piedra se formó entre ellos a tal punto que se exasperaron.

\- No imaginaba que podías comportarte como un caballero considerando que no tienes demasiada educación, por mucho que lo pienso, no logro comprender qué vio mi hermana en alguien como tú- Vincenzo fue el primero en hablar, le fastidiaba ver el rostro tan inocentón de Shun, considerando que había llegado a decirle con descaro en el pasado que había desposado a June.

\- A mí me sorprende que un dios tan educado como tú, tenga tanta naturalidad para mentir delante de _"mi esposa"_ todo el tiempo ¿Qué le dijiste cuando despertó con amnesia? Debe haber sido algo bastante lógico para que lograra quedarse tranquila sin buscar la verdad de lo que le pasó- contestó Shun serenamente bebiendo un poco de whisky que quedaba en su copa.

\- ¿Tú esposa? No me hagas reír ni me vengas con que eres un marido preocupado, te casaste dos veces para olvidarla, tú mismo pediste que le borráramos la memoria, yo me he encargado de que June sea inmensamente feliz, con una historia muy convincente, se casó también por si no te has enterado y ha sido más dichosa que al lado de un pobre huérfano marioneta de Hades como tú- Vincenzo mintió respecto a lo que sucedió con June esos siete años, pero no iba a permitir que Shun viniera a exigirle respuestas.

\- En el contrato de trabajo que firmó en el orfanato especificó que es soltera y sin hijos, imagino que al igual que yo, se divorció, eso quiere decir que no fue tan dichosa como imaginas, además, al igual que June tampoco me creo esa historia de que Saori y tú quieran trabajar juntos repentinamente uniendo nuestras fundaciones, mucho menos que consientas que ella esté bajo mi mando, si en el pasado recalcaste que nuestra unión fue un error que jamás debió cometerse- Shun miró a su cuñado con una seriedad abrumadora.

\- Son sólo negocios- contestó Vincenzo fastidiado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

\- Si son sólo negocios, entonces no te importara si la hago mía nuevamente- sonrió Shun hablando muy en serio.

\- Sólo si lo logras. No estás entendiendo las cosas Caballero de Andrómeda, al borrar su memoria June ha tenido que redefinir su identidad por completo, tú no tienes nada en común con ella y dudo que te permita entrar en su corazón considerando que eres un completo desconocido- se burló el dios del amor- es más, te haré una pregunta y contéstame con la verdad ¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de una mujer de la cual no sabes nada?

\- ¿Crees que por vivir siete años con ella recuperaste los otros catorce que permaneciste como un hermano ausente? No seas ridículo, tú no conoces a June ni siquiera la décima parte de lo que yo la conozco, lo que piensa, lo que siente, incluso cada cicatriz que tiene su cuerpo-

\- ¡Insolente! ¡No hables así de mi hermana!- dijo el dios esta vez con furia, Shun había tocado la hebra más profunda de su ser, ya que siempre se cuestionó a sí mismo su decisión de dejar a su hermana bajo la tutela de los caballeros de Athena quedando ausente de su vida, sabía que estaría expuesta a muchos peligros, que su vida se vería comprometida en más de una ocasión si sobrevivía al entrenamiento, pero también era conocedor de que las amazonas tenían prohibido enseñar su rostro, y que era muy difícil que pudieran siquiera enamorarse, por ello, tratando de evitar de que June conociera a aquel hombre por el cual daría su vida, que decidió entregarla para que fuera entrenada sin imaginar que aquello a lo que temía se concretaría pese a sus precauciones.

\- ¡Tú no hables como si la conocieras! June es _"mi esposa",_ no me importa que haya tenido otro hombre, o las experiencias que yo tuve con otras mujeres, todos estos años sólo he pensado en ella y voy a recuperarla, lo que tú piensas me tiene sin cuidado- Shun enfadado golpeó la mesa del restaurant, las copas de cristal tiritaron por unos segundos ante aquella acción, la conversación se tornaba más desagradable a cada segundo, pero Vincenzo en lugar de contestar a las provocaciones de su cuñado observó fijamente una imagen que se reflejaba en el cristal de una de las copas.

\- Nos están vigilando- murmuró en voz baja, Shun logró escucharlo con perfecta claridad y al mirar de soslayo, con mucha discreción, hacia unos enormes ventanales en uno de los extremos del restaurant, notó una figura envuelta de pies a cabeza en ropajes de un tono índigo oscuro.

\- Ha estado ahí desde que llegamos, camuflándose entre los setos del exterior- agregó el caballero de Andrómeda- pero no es el único.

\- Así es, hay dos más, también escondidos entre los setos- comentó Vincenzo.

\- Seguro deben venir por Saori, quizás nos ataquen cuando salgamos de este lugar, debemos estar preparados- Shun llamó al garzón para pedir otra botella de vino, en plan de continuar disimulando.

\- No sé si Saori realmente es su objetivo, habrá que averiguarlo- Vincenzo hizo ademán de querer ponerse de pie para encararlos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No podemos pelear en un lugar como este, muchas personas estarán expuestas, podrían salir lastimadas, te recomiendo esperar y tratar de llevarlos a un lugar más solitario- habló Shun con sensatez, pero antes de que el dios del amor pudiera siquiera pensar si eso era una buena o mala idea, uno de los ventanales comenzó a tiritar al igual que los enormes candelabros de bronce que colgaban del techo del lugar.

Pronto empezaron a remecerse las mesas y la vajilla completa, la gente temiendo que se tratara de un movimiento telúrico esperó inquieta a que se detuviera, pero uno de los ventanales estalló, y miles de trozos pequeños de vidrio se esparcieron por todos lados, las personas más cercanas a ese ventanal gritaron asustadas en medio del caos, Shun y Vincenzo de inmediato reaccionaron, mientras los tres sujetos que los espiaban, entraron por el ventanal roto al restaurant.

-Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerle Vincenzo Fantini, imagino que Saori Kido debe estar escondida por algún lado, búsquenla- se escuchó una voz masculina dando instrucciones a sus acompañantes, uno de ellos se acercó a Vincenzo, el otro movió su cabeza como inspeccionando el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué quieren a Saori? Su acto vandálico ha herido a personas inocentes- protestó Shun intentando ayudar a quienes quedaron lastimados por los fragmentos de vidrio, mientras otras personas huían despavoridas.

\- ¿Inocentes? Todas estas personas tienen dinero a destajo, viven del lujo y siempre quieren más, se creen dioses que pecan de avaricia, orgullo y en este lugar, de gula, pecados capitales ¿No es cierto? Nadie es inocente- rió una voz femenina que provenía de la persona que continuaba moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente fijó su mirada en un biombo que ocultaba el pasillo que Saori había tomado junto con June rumbo al tocador- Ya la encontré-

Mientras Vincenzo y Shun estaban discutiendo antes de la interrupción del trío de desconocidos, Saori retocaba un poco de su labial palo rosa mirándose en un gran espejo redondo, June permanecía en silencio sin saber cómo empezar, tenía miles de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza y la presencia de esa mujer la alteraba por completo, como si la conociese, como si le debiera respeto y obediencia y a su vez, como si ella le hubiera arrebatado algo importante, pero sería su jefa después de todo, no podía dejar en ridículo a su hermano y los ideales de su padre, sólo porque no tenía una buena primera impresión de ella.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta lo que dijiste en la cena sobre mi fundación, en cierto modo tienes razón, por eso quiero hacer las cosas de una forma diferente- habló Saori repentinamente dejando a June con la boca abierta ¿Acaso había leído su mente? La rubia mujer conocía sólo a un humano capaz de algo semejante. Su hermano. Y desde que vio a la dueña de la Fundación Graude esa noche, le pareció que ambos tenían algo en común aunque no podía decir qué era con exactitud.

\- Gracias señorita Kido, por su comprensión, sobre el proyecto y trabajar en su fundación a cargo del director Shun…hay algo importante que quiero saber- June tenía una última cosa que aclarar con Saori, era imperioso para ella, y no perdería esa oportunidad para hacerse entender lo mejor posible- sé que tuvo una reunión con mi hermano hoy en la mañana ¿Qué le dijo sobre mí?

\- Primero que todo, sólo llámame Saori, y segundo, tu amnesia será nuestro secreto, no comentaré con nadie sobre el accidente que tuviste hace siete años, descuida, nadie sentirá lástima por ti ni te verá como un ser desvalido-

Nuevamente, parecía como si aquella mujer hubiera leído su mente, June quedó sorprendida por la respuesta certera de Saori Kido, su experiencia laboral tanto en el hospital público de Bucarest como en Fundación Passione, donde todo el mundo sabía que padecía amnesia, tuvo en más de una ocasión varios conflictos con compañeros de trabajo, quienes con su trato excesivamente considerado la hacían sentir como una persona incompetente, por ello prefería trabajar sola o tener el mínimo de contacto con los demás, salvo que se tratara de algún paciente o de alguna victima atendida por el programa de protección a mujeres y niños.

June deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder iniciar una vida laboral más sana, por eso aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, hacer un reemplazo como enfermera en el orfanato "Niños de las Estrellas" en Japón, hasta regresar a su otro trabajo en Fundación Passione, allí nadie la conocía y no tenían por qué saber lo de su amnesia, pero Vincenzo la sobreprotegía demasiado, y ella sospechaba que ya había conversado sobre el tema con la dueña de la Fundación Graude.

\- Saori, gracias, me quitas un gran peso de encima con tus palabras- suspiró aliviada, entonces, la diosa se acercó posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo provocando en ella una enorme sensación de calidez.

\- No lo haré gratis, quiero pedirte que te des una oportunidad para superar lo que sucedió en ese accidente, que no puedas recordar veintidós años de tu vida no quiere decir que todo este perdido- señaló Saori con voz grave, y remordimiento por ser la responsable, en parte, de esa situación- también quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a Shun, es un buen hombre, pero ha sufrido demasiado por decisiones amargas que debió tomar en el pasado y está profundamente arrepentido de ello.

\- ¿Cuidar al director? ¿Por qué?- aquella última petición de Saori desconcertó a June, jamás le habían pedido algo semejante, de hecho le parecía demasiado raro también que le estuviera dando explicaciones de la vida de Shun, recordó en ese momento el artículo de una revista de economía que alguna vez leyó en la oficina de Jacinto, en la cual señalaban que los orientales tenían formas un tanto diferentes de hacer negocios, tal vez esa petición se refería que al trabajar con el director los logros del proyecto serían de ambos.

\- Esta bien, acepto encantada- contestó sin saber que en realidad Saori estaba encomendándole el cuidado de quién era su verdadero esposo.

Ambas se disponían a regresar con Vincenzo y Shun, pero antes de salir del tocador, sintieron el fuerte estallido del ventanal. Por instinto, June tomó a Saori de la mano, y le ordenó que se quedara ahí mientras ella iba a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Asomó su cabeza con cuidado tras el biombo decorativo que ocultaba el pasillo que conducía hacia el tocador de damas, contemplando el caos del restaurant, el ventanal roto, personas huyendo, otras gritando alborotadas, Vincenzo y Shun observaban a un trío de aparentes ninjas que entraron por la ventana, en ese preciso momento, ella sintió que su i phone vibraba, era un mensaje de su hermano.

\- _"Vete, que no te vean, lleva a Saori contigo"-_ leyó con rapidez comprendiendo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pensó en desobedecer a Vincenzo y lanzarse a la pelea para proteger a las personas heridas, pero al ver a Shun acercarse a ellas, confió de una forma inexplicable en que todo saldría bien, con sigilo regresó hacia el tocador, Saori la miraba expectante de saber qué estaba sucediendo- Debemos salir de aquí sin que nos vean, Vincenzo me dijo que se haría cargo.

\- Pero ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Unos sujetos entraron al restaurant rompiendo uno de los ventanales, hay algunas personas heridas, pero el director Shun está bien- explicó a la rápida June abriendo una de las puertas de los cubículos de los retretes, en cuya parte posterior habían varias ventanillas abiertas

\- ¿Hay personas heridas? No me moveré, debo ir con ellas- la diosa intentó caminar hacia la puerta del tocador para salir, pero June la cogió fuertemente del brazo.

\- Mi hermano me ordenó sacarte de aquí, no te preocupes por el director, él lo protegerá, es muy bueno peleando, y no es la primera vez que presenciamos una situación de estas características, por favor, confía en mí- insistió June, quien ya había bajado la tapa de uno de los retretes con su otra mano para poder subirse en ellos y así alcanzar la ventanilla que abrió en toda su extensión para poder escapar.

\- ¡No dejaré que ellos luchen solos!- Saori tironeó su brazo con brusquedad para liberarse del agarre de June y caminó con determinación rumbo a la salida, pero repentinamente, ambas sintieron una extraña vibración en el ambiente, y la diosa perdió el equilibrio.

\- ¡Saori! ¿Estás bien?- June se acercó para prestarle auxilio, pero la aludida se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su mirada estaba completamente extraviada y empezó a hablar aterrada.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces dentro de mi mente? ¡Cállate!-

En el lugar donde se encontraban Shun, Vincenzo y los extraños ninjas, las cosas tampoco mejoraban.

\- ¡Dejen a Saori! ¿Acaso pretenden destruir su mente? ¿Cómo se atreven a lanzarle un ataque telepático?- Vincenzo habló con molestia elevando su cosmos.

\- ¿Ataque telepático?- musitó Shun, quién también sintió aquella extraña vibración en el ambiente- ¡Saori!- quiso ir en su ayuda pero una viga gruesa de madera cayó misteriosamente del techo negándole el paso.

\- Puedo darme cuenta que los poderes de mi telépata no te han afectado Vincenzo, me lo esperaba, considerando quién eres en verdad, pero es extraño que Saori no pueda hacer lo mismo que todos ustedes- dijo el ninja que parecía ser el líder de los otros dos.

\- Señor Fantini, venga con nosotros, no se resista, si colabora, no le haremos daño- habló esta vez el ninja que estaba acercándose a él, a su paso, todos los cuchillos y objetos filosos se levantaban por sí solos y apuntaban en dirección al dios del amor- pero si se resiste, me veré obligado a tener que lastimarlo.

\- _¿Acaso ese hombre es telekinético?-_ Shun observaba con detenimiento a sus adversarios, comprendió que ese ninja era quién hizo caer la viga, sospechaba que podía tratarse de ese enemigo del que Saori le había hablado a la rápida antes de ir a cenar, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

\- Jamás me iré con gente de su calaña, que usan sus poderes psíquicos para lastimar a las personas que carecen de ellos- contestó Vincenzo enfadado.

\- Bien, usted lo ha pedido, Eros-sama- contestó el psíquico telekinético y la gran cantidad de cuchillos, trozos de vidrio, y objetos filosos que flotaban en el aire se movieron a una enorme velocidad, y fueron arrojados contra Vincenzo.

\- ¡Hermano!- June sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón, quiso ir a socorrer a Vincenzo, pero Saori parecía estar en trance, pedía ayuda, alguien o algo intentaba entrar en su mente, y estaba forzándola a salir de su escondite en el tocador, al menos, eso era lo que la paramédico escuchaba que la dueña de la Fundación Graude murmuraba mientras sudaba frío, con seriedad, sosteniéndola para que no cometiera una locura, revisando sus signos vitales, no sabía si se trataba de un ataque de epilepsia, psicosis, consumo de drogas o cualquier alternativa racional a la que ella con sus conocimientos pudiera darle solución.

\- _Puedes oírme, Saori Kido, sé que eres la reencarnación de Athena, conozco tus poderes, tu vida completa, sólo ven conmigo, no podrás resistirte para siempre, sabes que somos los sucesores de los olímpicos, tú crees en nosotros, en la humanidad, y que debes morir para poder establecer un nuevo orden celestial, donde todos seamos iguales-_ la voz de la mujer telépata se multiplicaba como un desesperante eco dentro de la cabeza de Saori, ella trató de encender su cosmos para poder expulsarla de su mente pero le era imposible, no podía hacerlo arder.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Mi cosmos! ¡No logro elevarlo!-

\- ¿Cosmos?- June vio que Saori se retorcía, abrazándose a sí misma, esa palabra se le hizo muy familiar, algo en su interior le decía que el significado de ella no sólo era el astronómico que todos conocían, había algo más.

\- ¡No iré con ustedes!- Saori se puso de pie, pero parecía moverse como si algo la estuviera llevando contra su voluntad- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme, Shun, ayúdame!

\- Saori- June la sujetó para impedir que saliera y se expusiera ante las personas que se enfrentaban a su hermano, pero al tocarla, sintió como si algo quisiera entrar en su mente porque una extraña fuerza, como un choque eléctrico, avanzó desde el cuerpo de la diosa hasta el suyo.

\- _No evitarás que nos la llevemos-_ escuchó la misma voz de la psíquica que parecía provenir de todas direcciones.

\- Un ataque telepático- dijo June en voz alta comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que alguna vez fue escéptica de ese tipo de temas, la vida al lado de su ex esposo, quién era psiquiatra y un gran estudioso en la materia, y ciertos sucesos durante su exhaustivo entrenamiento, le hicieron comprender que existían fenómenos que no podían explicarse con el método científico, en especial si se trataba de la mente humana. Liberó a Saori de su agarre, pero cuando ella, manipulada por la psíquica estaba por salir del tocador rumbo al pasillo, la paramédico la golpeó con fuerza controlada para dejarla inconsciente- Lo siento Saori, pero en este momento eres más útil adormecida que despierta.

Con facilidad, June cargó a la mujer sobre su espalda para sacarla del restaurant, y luego regresar a ayudar a su hermano en lo que pudiera, nunca en su vida había luchado contra humanos con poderes psíquicos, al menos lo que recordaba, en ese momento pensó en muchas de sus lecciones de artes marciales y lo que alguna vez aprendió de su ex esposo, quizás si movía lejos a la dueña de la Fundación Graude, donde las ondas psíquicas de aquella ninja no la alcanzaran, podría liberarla momentáneamente del ataque, sólo si se trataba de una telépata principiante, ya que según lo que Nicolai había investigado, y algunos de sus maestros le enseñaron, las ondas podían expandirse a través del tiempo y espacio de forma infinita si se trataba de un psíquico que tuviera un control absoluto de sus habilidades, y en ese caso, estaría perdida.

\- _No te la llevarás, porque te controlaré a ti también-_ escuchó dentro de su mente, iba defenderse, pero entonces, sintió un dolor intenso por toda su cabeza, y cayó desmayada junto con Saori mientras creía escuchar una voz, su voz, saliendo de alguna parte, como haciéndole frente a aquella invasora mental.

\- _Te equivocas, jamás te dejaré dominarme, ni los dioses, ni los humanos que pretenden tomar su lugar volverán a manipularme a su antojo-_

En el salón principal del restaurant, Vincenzo había elevado su cosmos y controlándolo con sus manos formó una cúpula dorada sobre su cuerpo que logró hacer añicos los objetos filosos que el psíquico telekinético le arrojó. Shun aprovechando aquella distracción se lanzó contra el ninja líder para detener el ataque, propinándole un puñetazo que este logró esquivar con mucha dificultad.

\- No quiero pelear, pero no nos dejas opción, retírate de este lugar con tus psíquicos- dijo tratando de hacer recapacitar al hombre, no quería tener que recurrir de nuevo a la violencia.

\- Jamás le haría caso a un humano esclavo de los dioses como tú, perro faldero de Athena- los ojos del ninja brillaron y alrededor de Shun comenzaron a incendiarse varias mesas. El caballero de Andrómeda elevó su cosmos y lanzó un golpe de energía hacia los aspersores de agua contra incendios, pero extrañamente estos no funcionaron, ni siquiera por el humo que se desprendía de las mesas.

\- ¡Ese tipo también es psíquico, usa pirokinesis!- advirtió Vincenzo, mientras con su cosmos creaba una bola de energía que arrojó contra su adversario, pero para sorpresa de Shun y el dios del amor, esta desapareció por completo, sin hacerle ningún daño, como si hubiese sido devorada por algo. Ambos notaron entonces, que los tres ninjas llevaban en sus muñecas unos brazaletes con una piedra de color rojizo.

El psíquico que usaba telekinesis, luego de _"absorver"_ el ataque de Vincenzo, volvió a levantar un enorme candelabro de bronce y cristal que estaba sobre sus cabezas, lo desarmó, y arrojó contra el dios nuevos objetos punzantes. Shun no tenía su armadura en ese momento, elevó su cosmos nuevamente para llamarla, pero se dio cuenta que el psíquico líder alzó una de sus muñecas y la piedra del brazalete atrajo su cosmos y lo absorbió dentro de ella.

\- _Es la piedra, debo quitársela, o de lo contrario no podré usar mi cosmos-_

Vincenzo estaba en una situación difícil, cada vez que intentaba usar su cosmos para llamar a su armadura, su arco, sus flechas, o destruir los objetos con los que era atacado, este desaparecía.

\- No sea testarudo, tenemos el poder para vencerlos, así que venga por las buenas- insistió el ninja telekinético.

\- Jamás- Vincenzo decidido, en lugar de seguir intentando ataques con sus poderes de dios, corrió directamente hacia su adversario el cual intentó defenderse con su telekinesis arrojando objetos pesados sobre él, pero la velocidad del dios del amor era superior a la de un caballero dorado, y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, evitando los pesados fierros y mesas, saltó sobre el psíquico y le dio una patada en su rostro arrojándolo varios metros contra una de las mesas de postres.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que el habitáculo de un dios pueda hacer eso?- dijo atónito el psíquico líder concentrando su mente para provocar fuego alrededor de Vincenzo, pero Shun aprovechó esa oportunidad que se generó cuando su rival cambió de objetivo.

\- Hemos entrenado, no te será tan fácil luchar contra nosotros- moviéndose con la misma velocidad de Vincenzo, Shun golpeó al psíquico en el estómago casi dejándolo sin aire, lo tomó por las manos e intentó quitarle el brazalete, pero su enemigo reaccionó a tiempo e iniciaron un forcejeo que parecía no tener fin.

En ese mismo momento, una extraña energía se sintió por unos breves segundos y luego la telépata lanzó un estremecedor grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo llevando sus manos hasta su frente.

\- ¡Maiko!- gritó el psíquico que luchaba contra el dios del amor, tratando de ponerse de pie con dificultad rompiendo la mesa donde fue arrojado, concentrándose, levantó a Vincenzo con su telekinesis y esta vez, lo lanzó contra una pared de ladrillos, y luego corrió en ayuda de la mujer.

\- Lo siento, perro faldero, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando contigo- el líder concentró su visión en el hombro de Shun y logró incendiar su ropa, al liberarse, dio órdenes a su secuaz de huir de ese lugar, y cargando a la telépata, los tres escaparon.

Shun logró apagar las llamas de su chaqueta con un extintor que encontró cerca, estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, pero al contemplar el caos del restaurant, recordó que Saori y June estaban en el tocador y se dirigió de inmediato a buscarlas.

Vincenzo lo siguió, y al entrar al tocador hallaron a ambas mujeres inconscientes en el suelo.

\- Pediré una ambulancia- dijo Vincenzo mientras Shun buscaba los signos vitales de Saori para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Lo has sentido? La energía que atacó a la mujer telépata, no estoy muy seguro, pero…creo que era el cosmos de June - el Caballero de Andrómeda desvió su mirada con preocupación hacia ella, quien había caído abrazando a Saori, intentando protegerla.

\- No puede ser su cosmos, ella no sabe usarlo, no lo recuerda- comentó Vincenzo con seriedad.

\- Puede que no haya sido cosmos, esa energía duró muy poco tiempo para poder identificarla, quizás se trate de otra energía, pero no era de Saori, de eso estoy seguro, y además, sentí como si me fuera muy familiar, por eso creo que salió de June-

Continuará…

* * *

Si no tengo problemas financieros y puedo pagar el internet, nos leemos en enero ;) de lo contrario habrá que esperar u.u

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maya Noodle, Jen 23, InatZiggy Stardust, Darkacuario y a Anuy (amiga me has conmovido, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras)

Y nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Suposiciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, primera actualización de este año, un gran abrazo para todos y que este 2017 esté cargado de muchas cosas buenas para todos ustedes. Quiero darles gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, aunque tarde, ya saben que no abandonaré.**

 **Este capítulo es algo lento si lo comparamos con el anterior, pero mi imaginación es la que me dicta y ella es imparable, aunque hay poco Shun/June. Al final dejo una pequeña lista de los oc's que aparecen en esta actualización para que no se pierdan de quién es quién.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo sólo invento cosas locas a partir de cada uno de ellos sin ganar dinero por esto, la lista de personajes al final de este capítulo son algunos de mis oc's y ellos sí que no pertenecen a Kurumada.**

 **Quiero además dar gracias a mis lectoras por sus reviews y por sus condolencias, agradezco todas y cada una de sus palabras: Fanny S-22, Maya-Noodle, Tepucihuatl-Shun, InatZiggy-Stardust y Darkacuario, me han sacado unas cuantas lágrimas, pero de verdad es lindo que se preocupen por uno en la distancia, un gran abrazo para todas ustedes. Ahora sí, no molesto más, a leer :)**

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Suposiciones.**

Tras el ataque en el restaurant, Saori y June fueron llevadas a la clínica de la Fundación Graude, el médico de turno luego de una serie de exámenes, les recomendó un día de reposo, asegurando que no había ningún daño más que el estrés provocado por la situación violenta que presenciaron aquella noche.

Durante la mañana, Saori permaneció recostada en su habitación intentando entender lo que le había sucedido, nunca desde que asumió su vida de diosa había sido atacada de esa manera tan brutal, sin siquiera poder hacer algo por defenderse.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- escuchó la voz de Shun tras la puerta, ante lo cual accedió. El caballero de Andrómeda entró cargando la bandeja del desayuno.

\- No tengo apetito- suspiró Saori con el rostro pálido- deberías estar trabajando en la Fundación.

\- Jabu, Seika y Marín están preocupados, no has querido hablar con nadie sobre lo sucedido, llamaron a la oficina para intentar sacarme información, pero imagino que quieres esperar a que todos los demás estén aquí- contestó Shun poniendo la bandeja en la cama- también me dijeron que rechazaste el desayuno.

\- Nunca habían entrado en mi mente, fue algo horrible, sentía la voz de esa mujer hablándome desde todas direcciones, intentando dominarme, no pude controlar mi propio cuerpo, ahora entiendo lo que hice dentro de las mentes de Shaina y June, jugar con las mentes de los mortales es algo muy malo, no lo volveré a hacer- Saori asustada cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó silenciosamente.

\- No tengas miedo, no todas las técnicas de control mental son terribles, algunas pueden ayudar a sanar a las personas, sólo depende de cómo se utilicen- Shun apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la diosa para serenarla.

\- Lo dices por tu cosmos sanador de Andrómeda, pero con esa técnica, al menos tú si has logrado salvar la mente de June, yo tomé los recuerdos de Shaina y de ella, y los manipulé sin ninguna consideración, las salvé de la muerte, pero dejarlas sin memoria también es un crimen- suspiró Saori mirando las palmas de sus manos como si estuvieran sucias.

\- De eso quiero hablarte- contestó Shun con seriedad- exactamente ¿Cómo borras los recuerdos de las personas? Cuando estuve dentro de la mente de June, conocí tres espacios diferentes, cada uno más amplio y complejo que el anterior, el espacio consciente, el preconsciente y el inconsciente, en cada uno, había una June que lo gobernaba.

\- Así es, todas las personas tenemos esos espacios dentro de nuestras mentes, y aunque los dioses le llamamos _"borrar la memoria"_ no es que realmente haya hecho desaparecer los recuerdos de Shaina y June, lo que hice fue adormecer a sus "yo" de cada espacio para siempre, y las ventanas y puertas del inconsciente las cerré con mi cosmos para que nadie pueda abrirlas-

\- ¿Existe alguna manera de que esas partes del "yo" puedan ser despertadas? - preguntó Shun.

\- Sólo un dios podría despertarlas de ese sueño, o un ataque psíquico con el poder semejante al de un dios ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Saori posó su triste mirada en su caballero, y este le extendió una taza de té para que la bebiera.

\- Anoche, sentí por un breve instante una energía similar al cosmos de June, pero no estoy seguro, Vincenzo dijo que ella no recuerda cómo usar su cosmos, y también, esos ninjas tenían unos brazaletes con una roca capaz de absorberlo, no pude llamar a mi armadura, él tampoco pudo defenderse…-

\- ¿Roca que absorbe el cosmos? Eso explicaría por qué no pude hacer arder el mío para sacar a esa psíquica de mi cabeza- dijo Saori con sorpresa recordando fugazmente parte de lo sucedido.

\- Así es, cuando sentí esa energía, la ninja psíquica gritó y llevó sus manos hasta su frente deteniendo su ataque, pero esa energía desapareció antes de que pudiera identificarla con exactitud, sospecho que se trata de June, pero no sé si lo hizo con su cosmos o con otra clase de poder-

\- No creo que esa mujer haya tenido el poder suficiente para anular mi poder sobre la mente de June, pero sí creo que ella pueda haber desarrollado algún otro tipo de energía durante estos siete años sin recordar el cosmos- Saori parecía pensativa mientras se animaba a beber de su taza de té.

\- ¿Otra clase de energía? - preguntó Shun interesándose en el tema.

\- El cosmos es una energía universal, todos los seres vivos lo poseen, pero sólo los guerreros que sirven a los dioses y los dioses podemos usarlo en todo su esplendor, cada uno puede hacer arder ese pequeño universo dentro de nuestro cuerpo, a partir de lo cual se desarrollan nuestros sentidos, y habilidades psíquicas diversas, pero existen personas, como esos ninjas psíquicos que nos atacaron, que no necesitan del cosmos para poder adquirir esas habilidades, ellos nacieron con esos poderes y los perfeccionaron con el tiempo, lo que me confirma que hay otros tipos de energías similares al cosmos, pero desconozco si son universales- reflexionó la diosa recobrando el color de sus mejillas.

\- Entonces, respóndeme otra duda ¿Esos psíquicos pertenecen al grupo de mortales rebeldes de los que hablaste anoche? -

\- No lo sé Shun, todo ha sido tan repentino…- contestó Saori saliendo de su estado de reflexión.

\- ¿Qué me dices de la energía de June? Estabas con ella cuando todo esto pasó- quiso indagar Shun.

\- Estaba inconsciente cuando sucedió lo que me has dicho, lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo- la diosa bajó la mirada abrumada por los hechos, la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada en ese momento, Saori autorizó que entraran, y una sirvienta anunció la visita de Vincenzo Fantini.

\- Dile que espere en mi despacho, bajaré en unos minutos- ordenó la diosa- Shun debo vestirme, puedes retirarte.

\- Avisé de lo sucedido a Hyoga en el Santuario, adelantaron su viaje, llegará junto con Seiya y Shaina hoy en la noche- comunicó Shun antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Seiya y Shaina- murmuró Saori con tristeza, su corazón latió con fuerza, ya que había evitado al caballero de Pegaso después de decirle, hace seis años, que ya no deseaba tenerlo junto a ella porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, en aquella ocasión tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no retractarse de lo que había dicho, a pesar de las lágrimas y la decepción que veía en el rostro de Seiya, había dado su palabra a Zeus a cambio de abolir la ley de las máscaras y la pena de muerte para Shaina y June, y cumpliría con ello hasta el final de sus días aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser.

Shun no tuvo ganas de ir a preguntarle a Vincenzo por June, sabía que terminarían discutiendo y desde que lo volvió a ver, tenía unos deseos enormes de partirle la cara a golpes, nunca había sentido odio ni desagrado por nadie, pero su cuñado lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad.

\- Señor, tiene una llamada satelital de Isla Andrómeda, el señor Reda dice que es importante- una de las sirvientas traía uno de los teléfonos inalámbricos de la mansión, Shun recibió el aparato y contestó de inmediato.

\- Habla Shun ¿Todo está bien en la isla? - preguntó.

\- _Todo en orden, pero sucedió un evento extraño hace varias horas, tras discutirlo con Spica, creímos que era mejor comunicártelo-_ escuchó la voz de Reda en el auricular.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -

\- _La caja de Pandora de la armadura de Camaleón se movió por sí sola del acantilado donde la teníamos guardada, flotó hasta la roca del sacrifico, se abrió, la armadura se elevó por unos instantes, cambio de colores varias veces y luego, regresó a la caja-_

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es posible, Kiki dijo que esa armadura estaba completamente muerta! ¿A qué hora sucedió? Quiero que me des todos los detalles- ordenó Shun. Un par de minutos después, colgaba la llamada con el semblante completamente serio, dio un par de vueltas en círculo por su habitación, luego se sentó en su cama para calcular las diferencias horarias entre la isla y Tokio, concluyendo que el extraño suceso ocurrió a la misma hora en que los ninjas atacaron en el restaurant y entonces, sintió una voz hablando dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¡No molestes ahora! Tengo otras preocupaciones- contestó al aire sabiendo de quién se trataba.

\- _Molesto cuando quiero si tus "yo" consciente e inconsciente me ignoran-_ la voz de su ser guerrero había acudido como siempre, desde hace siete años, para hacer de las suyas- _Te lo dije, el dominio de los olímpicos está por acabarse, y qué suerte, ella ha regresado, está más guapa que cuando la dejaste ir, pero noto algo diferente y no es que sus pechos hayan crecido mucho más ¿quieres que te lo diga?_

\- ¿Lo sabes? - Shun se ruborizó ante el comentario deslenguado de su lado guerrero, el había notado el detalle de los pechos de June, pero no quería ponerse a fantasear con ella todavía, o de lo contrario, sabía que cometería alguna imprudencia.

\- _¡Claro! Me he dado cuenta con sólo verla, la guerrera del preconsciente ha estado a cargo de su mente todos estos años ¿Cómo escapó al sueño eterno de Athena? No lo sé, pero te aseguro que fue ella quién protegió a Saori y atacó a la ninja psíquica anoche, y por eso la armadura de Camaleón reaccionó ante el despliegue de su energía-_ la voz hablaba divertida de la situación lo cual irritó a Shun.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? - preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, entró al cuarto de baño de su habitación, mojó su rostro en el lavabo y luego lo contempló en el espejo que colgaba frente a él notando que el vello facial estaba apareciendo lentamente y que tendría que afeitarse pronto, antes de que Seiya lo notara y le dijera que tenía moho en la cara.

\- _Yo también soy tu guerrero del preconsciente, y cuando uniste tu mente y tu cuerpo al de June, yo también me uní a la guerrera ¿Conoces esa hipótesis que dice que todos tenemos un lado femenino y un lado masculino al mismo tiempo? Pues bien, cuando amas a alguien, tu lado femenino ama su lado masculino, y tu lado masculino ama su lado femenino, y viceversa, así se logra una perfecta armonía, y las relaciones entre los espacios de la mente son exactamente iguales, su consciente ama al tuyo, su preconsciente me ama, y su inconsciente, ama al Shun de lo más profundo de tu mente, por eso lo sé, pude reconocerla en cuanto la vi, aunque…-_ la voz del Shun del preconsciente se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué? - insistió el caballero de Andrómeda, detestaba cuando su preconsciente dejaba explicaciones a medias, sabía que lo hacía a propósito para dejarlo en incertidumbre, todos esos años había buscado la forma de acallarlo, pero parecía escapar de su control y para colmo disfrutar de ello.

\- _Me extraña que el tarado de Vincenzo no se haya percatado de eso, es un dios, y de seguro ha usado su poder para leer mentes con June en más de una ocasión ¿Cómo la guerrera ha logrado engañarlo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no se atrevió a revelarse y usar su cosmos mucho antes? -_

\- Esas son buenas preguntas, siempre y cuando lo que supones sea cierto- contestó el caballero de Andrómeda- Ni siquiera sé si la energía que utilizó anoche era cosmos.

\- _¿Tienes alguna otra explicación lógica para lo que pasó? Aunque lo del cosmos es un mero detalle, es evidente que yo tengo toda la razón, y si han puesto a June bajo nuestro mando en la Fundación Graude debe ser porque Eros y Athena están tramando algo, de seguro relacionado con esta nueva guerra santa, quizás nos teman, porque podemos pasarnos al bando de esos psíquicos-_ escuchó decir a su preconsciente hablando demasiado excitado.

\- No traicionaré a Athena, así que olvídate de esa idea-

\- _Pero ella jamás nos ha ayudado en nada, al contrario, nos ha arruinado la vida, su abuelo o mejor dicho nuestro padre biológico nos separó de Ikki, su mayordomo nos torturó física y psicológicamente, nos condena a pelear cuando no te gusta la violencia, sufres con cada golpe que das en luchas que tu espacio consciente y tu inconsciente no aprueban porque no tienen sentido, y también, por sus estúpidas reglas casi perdemos a la mujer que amamos, aunque nos haya liberado de Hades, es mucho más su eterna tortura que su ayuda, te lo advierto corazón de abuelita, hasta que no nos escapemos del orden de los olímpicos nunca podremos estar con June y formar una familia como es nuestro sueño-_ dijo la voz del preconsciente con mucha seguridad.

\- Traicionar a mi hermano, a mis amigos, a mi maestro y a la diosa a quién juré proteger, no es lo correcto- se defendió Shun.

 _\- Traicionarte a ti mismo tampoco es lo correcto ¿Sabes por qué no me he quedado callado durante todos estos años? Porque me aburrí de que te victimices por la vida que tienes y no hagas nada por cambiarla a lo que deseas, siempre te sacrificas, pero sigues con vida, y cada día, una y otra vez corres a la guerra que tanto odias, no lograrás que los problemas de la humanidad dejen de existir venciendo a dioses que no están interesados en tu causa, con tu fuerza de voluntad, sólo consigues una solución parche a lo inevitable, la tristeza y la miseria son parte de la esencia humana, ni Athena, ni sus caballeros, ni tú mismo podrán conquistar la victoria eterna hasta que los humanos sean capaces de responsabilizarse de sus propias vidas, y dejar de culpar a los dioses por los egoísmos de ellos mismos como sociedad-_

La voz se quedó callada, Shun comprendió que su preconsciente había perdido el interés en hablar con él, solían discutir bastante, y el caballero de Andrómeda quedaba siempre confundido ante sermones como ese.

\- No puedo creer que una parte de mí piense todo eso- suspiró entristecido- en la única cosa que estamos de acuerdo, es en hacer que June regrese a mi lado.

Lejos, en un templo en las afueras de Tokio, oculto en lo profundo de un denso bosque, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños ligeramente ondulados, vestida con el tradicional atuendo de las miko o sacerdotisas de los templos shinto, abofeteaba al psíquico líder que había atacado la noche anterior.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a sacar a dos miembros de nuestro grupo sin consultarme? -

\- Yashiro-san, lo siento- contestó el hombre asustado e intentó excusarse- me informaron que Vincenzo Fantini tenía una reunión de negocios con Saori Kido, y pensé que sería bueno apoderarnos de ellos.

\- El maestro sólo nos ha ordenado encargarnos de dioses menores, los doce olímpicos quedarán para el final, cuando nuestros planes se hayan concretado-

\- Eros no pertenece a ese grupo-

\- Hades tampoco y sin embargo, ambos son muy poderosos, presencié todo lo que sucedió en ese restaurant a través de mi clarividencia, cómo Eros, pese a los brazaletes logró evitar el ataque telepático de Maiko, cómo derrotó a Jin, a pesar de que su cosmos era inútil ¿Quieres que siga hablando? - Yashiro volvió a abofetear al ninja, esta vez con más fuerza, lo que provocó que cayera sobre unas rocas redondas de un extenso jardín zen.

\- Pero...-

\- ¡Nada de peros! Por tu insensatez dos miembros valiosos han sido heridos, al maestro no le agradará esta noticia, ese caballero de Athena se ha enterado del secreto de nuestros brazaletes, los dioses serán advertidos- Yashiro le dio la espalda al ninja.

\- Piedad, por favor, dame otra oportunidad- suplicó este arrodillándose, la miko volteó hacia él y una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios.

\- Esta bien, puedo darte otra oportunidad, pero deberé castigarte por tu insensatez, haremos un trato, si no gritas te concederé el privilegio de seguir sirviendo a nuestra causa- dijo extendiendo su pálida mano amistosamente para ayudar al ninja a ponerse de pie.

\- Gracias Yashiro-san- pero apenas tocó su mano, sintió un fuerte dolor en sus piernas, el cual resistió para cumplir lo pactado.

\- Veo que eres bueno- comentó Yashiro regresando su rostro a una expresión fría, sacó de su hakama un muñeco vudú confeccionado con la tela de las ropas de su ninja, al cual le tironeó los brazos en ambas direcciones- pero ¿Cuánto más podrás soportar?

Gritos espeluznantes se escucharon en el templo y sus alrededores, pese a los esfuerzos del ninja. Los poderes psíquicos y de brujería de Yashiro-san eran avasalladores, él intentó con su pirokinesis quemarla para poder defenderse, pero no lo consiguió, cada llama era extinguida por la miko y cuando creía que finalmente moriría, ella detuvo su tortura.

\- No estás listo para esta batalla, te haré un gran favor, créemelo- Yashiro puso su índice sobre el tercer ojo del ninja y una potente luz emergió de ella- Quítenle sus ropas, y déjenlo en algún hospital de la ciudad con sus documentos civiles, tardará en despertar, pero cuando lo haga, no sabrá que sirvió a nuestra causa, volverá a ser un hombre normal, y sobre su pirokinesis, no podrá volver a utilizarla jamás.

Dos ninjas tomaron al hombre y se lo llevaron del santuario cumpliendo las órdenes de la sacerdotisa, ella caminó con ligereza hasta una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban el ninja telekinético y la ninja telepática, esta última estaba recostada mientras un tercer hombre clavaba agujas por todo su cuerpo.

\- Yashiro-san- el ninja telekinético intentó ponerse de pie para presentar respetos a la miko, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Descansa Jin, tuviste una mala noche- contestó posando sus manos sobre la espalda del ninja, sanando sus heridas automáticamente.

\- Lo siento, mi señora, creímos que podríamos con Athena y Eros pero…-

\- Goro supo cómo convencerlos, me extraña que Maiko no se haya dado cuenta, atacar a esos dioses no fue orden del maestro, su habilidad de pirokinesis le llevó a creer que podría hacer lo que quisiese dentro de nuestro grupo, pobre iluso, creerse superior a todos nosotros, pasar a llevar mi autoridad sólo porque el fuego le obedecía, tiene lo que se merece- Yashiro abrazó a Jin y murmuró en su oído- pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya no molestará.

\- ¿Ha bloqueado su poder psíquico? El maestro le prohibió que hiciera eso- comentó asustado Jin.

\- No te preocupes, después de que le cuente todo lo sucedido me encontrará la razón, Shen ¿Cómo está Maiko? - La sacerdotisa se acercó al hombre que clavaba alfileres en el cuerpo de la telépata.

\- He logrado restablecer el flujo de chi en su cuerpo, pero su ajna chakra está inmovilizado, intenté ayudar con reiki y gemoterapia, pero…apenas he conseguido que vuelva a girar muy lento- contestó el hombre- necesitará mucha terapia para poder ser la de antes.

\- Comprendo- la sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos apesadumbrada- ella posee un talento extraordinario, necesitaba más entrenamiento antes de enfrentarla a una diosa como Athena.

\- Yashiro-san- escucharon la voz de la telépata y los tres fijaron su atención en ella.

\- Maiko, descansa- dijo Jin preocupado.

\- No, debo decirle algo importante, con mi ajna chakra débil, no podré seguir sirviendo a la causa- Maiko posó fijamente su mirada en Jin y luego en la sacerdotisa, como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas por haber fallado en la misión.

\- Habla- dijo Yashiro-san conmovida por unos instantes, luego retomó su expresión de frialdad.

\- Quién me atacó, no fue Athena, ella no puede crear barreras mentales como los otros dioses, quién me dejó así, fue la hermanastra de Vincenzo Fantini, intenté controlar su cuerpo para que me trajera el de Saori Kido que ella había dejado inconsciente, pero esa mujer puso una barrera muy poderosa entre su mente y la mía, luego de eso, la vi con una armadura puesta, dentro de mi mente, y entonces, con un látigo, golpeó mi ajna chakra- Maiko cerró sus ojos agotada.

\- ¿June Fantini? - Yashiro parecía sorprendida por aquella revelación- ningún humano común y corriente puede hacer algo así, a no ser que haya sobrevivido a un ataque psíquico muy poderoso y haya aprendido a detenerlo.

\- Es la hermana de Vincenzo Fantini, debe tratarse de una diosa- Jin acariciaba la mano lánguida de Maiko.

\- No, ella no es una diosa, el maestro los tiene a todos identificados y ella no está en nuestros registros- respondió Yashiro- Maiko, tu brazalete absorbió el cosmos de Athena, pero ¿Qué sucedió con June Fantini?

\- Por unos instantes creí que estaba usando cosmos, pero luego me di cuenta que el flujo de chi en su cuerpo era altísimo y muy bien controlado, logró detener el mío, me inmovilizó y luego atacó mi tercer ojo- repitió con más detalle Maiko, su voz se escuchaba cada vez más débil.

\- Ya veo, esa información será de mucha utilidad Maiko, tu partida no será en vano, te prometo no bloquear tus poderes psíquicos, puedes regresar a casa en paz, no te preocupes, en tu nombre ganaremos y la humanidad comenzará una nueva era, libre de dioses opresores- Yashiro posó su dedo índice sobre el tercer ojo de la ninja telépata y la hizo olvidar todo lo sucedido.

\- Si no es una diosa, debe ser una psíquica como nosotros, sería conveniente reclutarla- dijo Jin pensativo, liberando la mano de Maiko, quién se había adormecido.

\- June Fantini es una experta luchadora de artes marciales, por eso tiene un completo control de su chi, esta información será muy interesante para el maestro, él decidirá qué haremos con ella cuando sea el momento indicado- Yashiro caminó a la puerta principal de la habitación- Shen, cuida a Maiko, ayúdala a regresar a su hogar junto a sus padres, en su habitación están sus pertenencias, y te pido que sigas haciéndole terapia aunque ya no colabore con nosotros.

\- Como quieras Yukiko- contestó el acupunturista, mientras Jin acompañaba a Yashiro.

\- Viajaré a Angkor Wat, Jin, quedas a cargo del templo en mi ausencia física, quiero que vigiles los pasos de Athena y de cualquier dios de cualquier cultura que entre y salga de Japón- ordenó la sacerdotisa.

\- ¿También a June Fantini y al caballero de Andrómeda? - preguntó el ninja telekinético.

\- Hablaré de eso con el maestro, de momento, sólo obsérvalos-

\- ¿Y qué pasara con la diosa Éride? ¿Todavía sigue en pie hacernos cargo de su habitáculo? - Yashiro se detuvo ante aquellas palabras, y miró hacia uno de los jardines del santuario, en dirección a uno de los enormes árboles de Arce que ya estaba tomando los colores rojizos y ámbar del otoño.

\- Sangre- murmuró algo distraída.

\- ¿Qué? - Jin no comprendía a su señora.

\- Los dioses sólo provocan que los humanos derramen su sangre- explicó Yashiro- ¿Sabes por qué razón el maestro ha dejado a los doce olímpicos para el final?

\- Sí, mi señora, el maestro dijo que eran los más poderosos y que no podremos derrocarlos sin obtener la ambrosía y pelear contra ellos en igualdad de condiciones- contestó Jin como repitiendo una lección de la escuela.

\- Así es, pero también porque quiere que conozcan el miedo, el maestro desea que los dioses se sientan insignificantes ante nuestro poder, que sientan en carne propia el terror, tal como ellos hacen que se sientan los humanos día a día, y por eso, debemos exterminar primero a todos aquellos que traen la desdicha a los seres humanos, Éride o Eris, la diosa de la discordia, es una de las principales responsables de las grandes guerras y matanzas de la humanidad, al endurecer el corazón de quienes ostentan el poder bélico de cada civilización, al igual que Ptokhenia, la mendicidad, debe desaparecer para siempre- el Arce, ante la sola mirada de Yashiro, volvió todas sus hojas de color rojizo. Jin dejó que la sacerdotisa se marchara y acercándose al árbol, ejercitó su telekinesis levantando todas aquellas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, y luego las dejó caer a una velocidad impresionante logrando que quedaran ensartadas como finas navajas en el suelo.

\- La era de los dioses comenzará a caerse a pedazos, y la era de los seres humanos gobernará finalmente- dijo mirando hacia el cielo nublado de aquel mediodía.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas breves de la autora:

Para que no se pierdan con los oc's les dejaré notitas cuando lo estime conveniente.

El día de hoy han aparecido villanos que forman parte del bando de los dioses mortales, en orden jerárquico irían así:

Yukiko Yashiro, la sacerdotisa mano derecha de "el maestro", quién es el líder de los dioses mortales y que obviamente aún no entra en escena, y no, no es el cantante de cumbia Antonio Ríos xD, las habilidades psíquicas que ella posee son variadas ya que es una mujer muy poderosa, por algo es la mano derecha del villano principal e irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.

Shen, es un anciano chino que es experto en artes terapéuticas tales como acupuntura, reiki, gemoterapia y muchas otras más, no explico mucho porque la idea es que los personajes se vayan desarrollando a lo largo del fic.

Maiko, es una psíquica cuya habilidad es la telepatía, controla las mentes, algo así como Jean Grey de X-Men, pero sin la parte mutante clase 5, sino más bien como una humana que nació con ese don en particular.

Jin, es un psíquico con habilidades telekinéticas como las de Kiki, puede levantar objetos con el poder de su mente, pero también es un simple humano, nada de lemurianos ni cosas extrañas, al igual que casi todos los dioses mortales, el nació con ese don.

Goro, es un psíquico que poseía la habilidad de la pirokinesis, es decir, quemar objetos y producir fuego a distancia, también es sólo un humano que nació con ese don, pero Yashiro se lo bloqueó.

Por último el ajna chakra y el tercer ojo son exactamente lo mismo.

Nos leemos pronto siempre que no me corten internet T-T, hasta entonces :)


	6. Alianza secreta entre dos guerreros

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí estoy feliz de tener internet y poder actualizar esta historia (avanzo con las demás, créanmelo, pero es a paso de tortuga)_

 _Quería subir este capítulo como presente para al 14 de febrero para todos ustedes, pero justo me salió un trabajo corto por tres semanas, y llegaba muy cansada a casa, pero al fin me armé de un breve tiempo para corregir este capítulo y poder compartirlo con ustedes, gracias por su maravillosa amistad virtual lectora, los aprecio a todos, especialmente con quienes he tenido el gusto de charlar por inbox y por quiénes me dejan sus lindos mensajes a través de reviews._

 _Quiero como siempre dar gracias también a quienes han comentado el capítulo anterior, InatZiggy-Stardust, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Anuy, amiga muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por tocar mi corazoncito, y a Maya-noodle, también por su amistad, a Lallen, Darkacuario, Fanny S 22, y a mi sempai Gilraen Shaulah, y a modo de tirón de orejas quisiera que actualizaran FireWritter y Selitte jajajaja amigas se les extraña, aunque me cuesta eones leer historias créanme que las espero con ansias._

 _Y por último decirles como siempre que los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y su Mc franquicia saint seiyesca que se va en puro relleno y no avanza en nada, consúmanla a su gusto, si quieren le ponen mayonesa, mostaza y ketchup y lo acompañan con papas fritas, y creo que definitivamente castraron a Shun porque por mucho que le busco "bultito" en el pantalón para que el Shun de saint rockers pueda jactarse de que lo tiene más grande que los japoneses promedio, no lo encuentro o.o ...ok ya me desvié del tema u.u gomennasai, sólo quería decir que todos son de Kurumada, menos mis oc's que aquí no aparecen, y que escribo de puro insatisfecha, manejo la historia a mi antojo, y no lucro por ello, porque salvo ustedes no me lee nadie más jajajajajajaja._

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo V**

 **Alianza secreta entre dos guerreros.**

\- ¿Qué no sabe lo que sucedió porque estaba inconsciente? ¿Por quién me toma Athena? ¿Acaso cree que soy un tonto? Esos psíquicos con toda certeza son esbirros del enemigo sólo que su lado humano aún no se atreve a aceptar que esta vez los dioses están en jaque ¿Qué se siente que todo tu poder se vea amenazado por quienes dices que proteges?- Shun, el guerrero del preconsciente, se hallaba sentado en las gradas de un enorme coliseo en su espacio dentro de la mente del Caballero de Andrómeda. Reflexionaba sobre los hechos actuales, una parte de él, estaba ansiosa como en cada batalla por salir a luchar, la otra, a su vez no descartaba la idea de cambiarse de bando.

\- Me pregunto qué tipo de estrategia usarán esos sujetos para derrocar al Olimpo, tal vez si logran convencerme, podría echarles una mano- sonrió con desfachatez acariciando su barbilla- sólo así, podré escapar de ese miserable Santuario, hacer lo que quiera sin considerar ese estúpido deber de caballero…sí, por fin podría dejar de usar la violencia, vivir como quiera sin que ningún dios nos fuerce a hacer lo contrario, mi cuerpo físico, el lado consciente y el inconsciente sufren por este estilo de vida, pero nunca tuvimos opción, nos obligaron a seguirlo, y así será hasta que la muerte nos lleve con ella a menos que hagamos algo.

Con paso decidido, el guerrero se dirigió hasta un templo adyacente al coliseo. Estaba rodeado de varios árboles y flores, dentro de él, yacía un enorme espejo que comunicaba con su lado inconsciente. Pero él sabía que no podía entrar en ese lugar, posó su mirada en su reflejo y tocó el vidrio con sus manos.

\- Déjame verla- ordenó al espejo, y de inmediato se formó una imagen donde se vislumbraba una mujer de larga cabellera rubia vestida con una imponente armadura- ¿Cómo hiciste para vencer a esa psíquica sin usar cosmos? ¿Por qué la armadura del Camaleón reaccionó de esa forma tan extraña si Kiki dijo claramente que estaba muerta y no había forma de hacerla de nuevo? Y ¿Cómo lograste escapar del sueño profundo en que Athena sumergió el resto de tu mente? Me has dejado sorprendido, pero no me esperaba menos de mi guerrera, mi amante y compañera de batallas.

Shun cerró sus ojos y unió su frente al reflejo de la June guerrera del preconsciente que estaba reflejada en el espejo, y viajó por unos breves segundos en el tiempo, a aquella vez en que se conocieron, el guerrero frente a la guerrera del preconsciente.

 _\- Sal de tu escondite quién quiera que seas ¿o acaso tienes miedo?- su voz era autoritaria y sin recelo alguno, estaba en posición de ataque con lanza en mano, sin máscara, podía notar en su rostro una sonrisa de excitación por pelear, él la comprendía a la perfección. Los rodeaba mucha niebla en ese instante, pero él agitó su brazo con fuerza y una gran ráfaga de viento que formó logró disipar la bruma dejándolos frente a frente- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?_

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado, la guerrera lo atacó con la lanza, y él, divertido por aquella situación decidió juguetear por un tiempo, esquivando todos sus ataques, pero cuando se decidió a dar un par de golpes en serio, ella logró atajarlos con fuerza y detuvo su asedio sin perder aquella sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- Comprendo, no eres realmente tú, eres mi equivalente dentro de su mente, por eso no dudas en tu ataque ¿Cómo lograste entrar si nuestros cuerpos están dormidos?-_

 _\- Tienen sus frentes unidas formando un puente invisible por el que pude pasar ¿Has pensado qué harás si la sentencia de Athena es la muerte?- preguntó el guerrero mientras ella liberaba los puños de su agarre._

 _\- Ellas seguirán al pie de la letra los designios de Athena, no están dispuestas a revelarse, ni la June del espacio consciente, ni la del inconsciente- contestó con una actitud algo enfadada ante la decisión de las otras partes de su mente._

 _\- Eso quiere decir que estamos solos, el Shun del espacio consciente y el del inconsciente también acatarán la voluntad de Athena- él también tenía esa sensación de impotencia, había cruzado a través del puente que se formó entre la mente de Shun y June, precisamente para hallar alguna solución ante la sentencia que Saori le daría a la amazona de Camaleón._

 _\- No tengo miedo y sé que tú tampoco, mi hermano hará lo que sea para mantenerme con vida, al igual que Athena, ambos son predecibles, dudo que me condenen a muerte, pero se sentirán con el deber de imponer un castigo para que Zeus se quede tranquilo- escuchó la voz de ella._

 _\- Yo también creo lo mismo- sonrió él, como guerreros, estaban profundamente conectados, ya no sólo por el entrenamiento, también por haberse unido en un plano físico y espiritual, por haber compartido sus cosmos, cada uno quedó con una parte del otro dentro de su cuerpo, y también de su alma, por eso para ambos, el hecho de que pensaran igual no era sorpresa- sospecho que la sentencia será…_

 _\- Borrar la memoria de los dos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, anticipándose con precisión a los hechos._

 _\- Yo no deseo olvidarte- el guerrero tomó la mano de ella, que permanecía empuñada- quiero seguir entrenando contigo, que peleemos juntos en cada batalla, para eso nos hemos unido, sé que por sí sólo tengo el poder suficiente para vencer a Eros y a Athena, es sólo cuestión de que mis otros yo se enfaden y tendré el control total de ellos._

 _\- Yo tampoco deseo olvidarte- la guerrera se acercó a él y lo abrazó como si en ese mismo momento fueran a separarlos- si logro tomar el control de las otras, también puedo ayudarte en la lucha, juntos venceremos a Athena y a Eros, y escaparemos del sometimiento del Santuario y de los dioses._

 _\- No dudo de tus capacidades, pero, debemos tomar ciertas reservas, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las otras partes de nuestra mente, y si no logramos que se enfaden, no podremos controlarlas a nuestro antojo- el guerrero estaba contemplando todos los escenarios posibles, incluso una derrota._

 _\- Todo tiene solución menos la muerte, si borraran mi memoria, ten por seguro que permaneceré en este lugar, aunque se trate de la propia Athena, hallaré la manera de que no me toque, estaré esperándote para cuando llegue el momento de sublevarnos-_

 _\- Yo también evitaré que borre tus recuerdos, al menos dentro de mi espacio, y haré todo lo posible para que volvamos a estar juntos, es un juramento de guerreros, por nuestras constelaciones, algún día estaremos nuevamente batallando juntos por nuestra libertad-_

 _\- Seremos la resistencia, aunque el resto de nuestras mentes desee someterse a la voluntad de los dioses-_

 _Ambos se miraron con solemnidad, y unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado para sellar aquella alianza…_

\- El día de la sentencia todo mi ser perdió el control, por eso logré apoderarme de mis otros "yo" y alzar mi cosmos contra Eros y Athena, y para no exponerte al peligro te dejé inconsciente, pero con todas esas precauciones, aun así, apareciste con la idea de detenerme, me tomaste por sorpresa, y accidentalmente provoqué ese maldito derrumbe que pudo haberte costado la vida, por suerte, Saori logró salvarte, y por única vez estuve de acuerdo con mis otros yo en algo. Borrarte la memoria. Pensé que no serías capaz de burlar a Athena, pero en el fondo no tenía ninguna moral para mirarte a la cara, te traicioné al apartarte de esa batalla pese a nuestro compromiso de luchar juntos, mi egoísmo fue mucho más poderoso porque tuve miedo de perderte, e hice las cosas de la misma manera que tú cuando quisiste impedir que viajara a luchar al Santuario, mi obstinación en ese entonces me hizo aprender la lección, pero ahora me doy cuenta que te subestimé, lograste evitar que Athena te adormeciera, me has estado esperando todo este tiempo, estoy seguro de eso, y yo, en siete años, sólo me he dedicado a reprocharle a mis otros yo su decisión, soy un cobarde, no me atreví a buscarte, pero eso se acabó, cumpliré nuestro juramento, vamos a liberarnos del Santuario y de los dioses para siempre, sólo debo hallar la forma de entrar de nuevo a tu mente como aquella noche para que juntos planifiquemos nuestra estrategia en esta guerra que se avecina sin que las otras partes de mi "yo" se den cuenta-

El guerrero dentro de la mente de Shun apartó su rostro del espejo y acarició las mejillas de la imagen de June en el cristal.

\- Nos veremos pronto- murmuró, y después, salió del templo ya que sabía que su cuerpo físico se trasladaba directamente hacia ella, tenía que estar atento, como sus otros "yo", ya que a pesar de sus propios deseos, June aún no era de fiar, en especial, si su sospecha de que Vincenzo y Saori la trajeron para insertarla en su vida a propósito era acertada.

En el orfanato, June trabajaba dentro de la enfermería. Al despertar en el hospital tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que sucedió en el restaurant la noche anterior, Vincenzo le dio varias explicaciones que no la convencieron del todo, a primera hora, su hermano intentó impedir que saliera a trabajar argumentando que el médico le aconsejó reposo absoluto al menos por un día, pero como era su costumbre lo ignoró por completo, montó su motocicleta y se fue. Al llegar a su trabajo, llamó a Saori para saber cómo estaba, le comunicaron que no podía atenderla pero que su salud estaba mucho mejor, luego Miho la regañó porque el director llamó avisando que ella debía tomarse el día libre, y si aparecía debían enviarla de regreso a su departamento, pero logró convencer a la sub-directora del orfanato que estaba bien y que esa sólo era una medida exagerada tomada por Shun.

\- Dos hombres sobreprotegiéndome, de mi hermano lo esperaba, pero del director…- pensó algo distraída dejando de lado un enorme archivador lleno de fichas médicas de todos los niños y niñas del orfanato que había sacado de una repisa de la enfermería- por más que lo pienso, Shun no se parece en nada al hombre que me describen las demás maestras de este lugar, estoy segura que ellas no dicen la verdad, no es un hombre malo, al menos conmigo, y sería demasiado egocéntrica si pensara que se enamoró de mí, debo reconocer que atraigo a los hombres con facilidad, eso me resulta bastante engorroso, pero el director es una persona diferente, no creo que coquetearme o conquistarme esté dentro de sus intenciones.

Tratando de retomar su trabajo, June abrió el archivador para empezar a leer las fichas médicas, esa información era importante ya que necesitaba saber si habían niños con enfermedades crónicas, alergias, y otros detalles que requirieran de cuidados especiales, pero se sorprendió por completo al observar la extraña confección de los documentos delante de ella.

\- ¿Exámenes genéticos? ¿Qué clase de información es esta?- cada ficha tenía un completo análisis de los niños, lo que más impresionó a June era que los informes incluían dietas obligatorias, ejercicios específicos para desarrollar cada parte de su cuerpo de acuerdo a la edad, e incluso, controles seguidos con médicos de la Fundación Graude- Esto es demasiado raro para un simple orfanato.

June siguió leyendo las fichas, y en algunas encontró una observación que señalaba: "Apto para ser adoptado por la fundación", aquellas palabras causaron en ella una sensación de angustia inexplicable, tuvo miedo del futuro de esos niños, cogiendo el archivador, salió de la enfermería y fue directamente a hablar con Miho.

\- ¿Qué tipo de fichas médicas son estas? ¿Informes sobre el desarrollo genético de los niños? Hasta les han realizado electroencefalogramas, y ¿por qué algunos informes indican que los niños son aptos para ser adoptados por la Fundación Graude?- dijo arrojando el archivador sobre el escritorio de la sub-directora.

\- June- Miho cogió los informes, fingió leerlos a la rápida, y procedió a dar una explicación lógica- Fundación Graude tiene un programa especial de apoyo a jóvenes deportistas, estudiamos a cada uno de nuestros niños desde que ingresan al orfanato, y cuando notamos que poseen intereses en alguna disciplina deportiva, lo ingresamos como parte de la Fundación y financiamos por completo su carrera.

\- Se oye bastante bonito sub-directora pero ¿es necesario hacerle tantos controles médicos a niños completamente sanos? Me parece exagerado- June tenía el presentimiento de que ese lugar era más que un orfanato, quizás la fachada de algo complicado, pero justo cuando iba a presionar a Miho para sacar información, se sintió un estruendo enorme junto al grito de una de las maestras.

\- ¡Satoshi!-

\- Eso fue…- Miho se puso de pie asustada.

\- Un choque- June se apresuró en salir de la oficina y se dirigió de inmediato a la calle, seguida de la sub-directora. Frente a ellas, había una bicicleta completamente destrozada, apretada entre un poste del alumbrado eléctrico y un automóvil, a unos cuantos pasos, se hallaba el director Kido tirado contra el pavimento y entre sus brazos protegía a un niño del orfanato.

\- Déjenme pasar, soy paramédico, si no son de utilidad muévanse de aquí- ordenó June a las personas que comenzaban a rodear el lugar del accidente- Miho, llama a una ambulancia y a la policía.

De inmediato, ella atendió al conductor que estaba manejando en estado de ebriedad, y era el más grave, afortunadamente, el niño sólo se había raspado las rodillas y un poco de la frente, porque el director Kido logró sacarlo justo antes de que se produjera el impacto entre el automóvil, la bicicleta en que jugaba el niño y el poste de electricidad.

La maestra que presenció el accidente quedó completamente enmudecida por el shock. Apenas la ambulancia se llevó al conductor, y mientras la sub-directora entregaba su declaración a la policía, June atendía al niño, a Shun y a la maestra en su enfermería.

\- Asami, bebe algo de té, te sentará bien- el Caballero de Andrómeda le extendió una taza a la maestra, quién aún seguía impactada, esta vez, por la muestra de piedad del terrible director Kido.

\- Gra…gracias- se atrevió a contestar con voz baja.

\- Estas temblando, si no sirves para tus labores, mejor vete, no estás en condiciones de trabajar, puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde y así no estorbarás a las otras maestras, las personas que han sufrido accidentes o algún tipo de shock deberían seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que les dan los médicos y descansar- aconsejó Shun tratando de ser un poco amable con la mujer al notar que la taza entre sus manos tiritaba, y luego miró a June con algo de enfado.

\- Si lo dice por no obedecer sus órdenes director, es porque me parece una medida exagerada, y debería ser menos agrio con Asami, su pesadez no ayuda en nada- contestó la paramédico percatándose que el comentario de Shun era también para ella- Satoshi, te dolerá un poco, pero si no limpio tus raspones se infectarán.

Con calma, June continuó haciendo su trabajo, mientras que la maestra decidió aprovechar ese extraño momento de compasión de su jefe, y accedió a tomarse el resto de la tarde libre. Pero Shun no abandonó la sala, esperando a que la paramédico terminara con las curaciones del niño, necesitaba hacerle preguntas sobre lo que ella recordaba del ataque de la noche anterior, especialmente, cuando quedó a solas con Saori.

\- Estarás bien en un par de días, no se ve nada grave, pero de todas formas llamé al doctor de la Fundación y me dijo que vendrá a examinarte dentro de una hora- June sonrió al niño y buscó en su bolso una tira de pegatinas, despegó una con forma de león y la puso sobre la mano de su paciente- este es un premio por ser tan valiente, pero debes andar con más cuidado por la calle, ya ves que hay gente peligrosa, incluso conduciendo automóviles- agregó.

El niño salió de la enfermería caminando despacio, fuera de la sala lo esperaban algunos amiguitos preocupados por saber cómo estaba. June hizo un gesto de saludo para todos, pero cuando el niño les enseñó su pegatina, los demás le pidieron una a la paramédico.

\- Es sólo para mis pacientes- explicó June poniendo una expresión seria, de inmediato los niños comenzaron a decir que les dolía algo, pero Shun asomó su rostro por la puerta y todos palidecieron, dieron la vuelta y se fueron a jugar al patio.

\- Parece que les acortaste la vida con sólo enseñarles tu cara director- se burló June mirando a Shun.

\- No me gusta que se pongan malcriados, no es ese el tipo de educación que queremos para este orfanato-

\- Eso suena interesante ¿podrías explicarme entonces el modelo de educación de este orfanato mientras examino tus heridas?- June tomó la mano de Shun con plena confianza y lo condujo hasta la camilla de la sala.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó este sin comprender lo último.

\- Que ya es tu turno director, no quiero que te quejes, sé un niño bueno y quítate esa chaqueta y la camisa- ordenó esta vez June con una expresión seria- cuando caíste al pavimento con Satoshi, chocaste primero con la cerca de madera, se rompió tu ropa, y puedo ver algo de sangre en ella.

\- Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes-

\- Yo soy la paramédico aquí, y diré si estás bien o no, ahora, explícame por qué les toman exámenes genéticos a todos los niños de este orfanato y por qué algunos de ellos son adoptados por la Fundación Graude, y no me vengas con el programa de deportistas, porque, aunque Miho pueda hablar con convicción yo no le creo nada-

Shun al escuchar a June no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no había pasado ni un día, y ella ya estaba sospechando de actividades extrañas dentro de la Fundación Graude.

El orfanato era el principal centro de reclutamiento para futuros caballeros y amazonas, no era fácil conseguir niños para ser entrenados como años atrás, cuando Mitsumasa Kido utilizó a sus propios hijos para que protegieran a Athena, UNICEF y otras organizaciones internacionales siempre estaban alertas sobre cualquier actividad irregular, por ello la estrategia era acoger niñas y niños huérfanos, educarlos, y seleccionar a los más aptos, una vez que eran oficialmente adoptados por la Fundación Graude, se les explicaba su misión y si aceptaban las normas, eran enviados a un campo de entrenamiento, aquellos que las rechazaban se les educaba para que a futuro trabajaran para la institución.

Para Shun, era como repetir su infancia en otros niños, al menos ellos tenían la opción de decir que no, a diferencia de él que fue prácticamente forzado a convertirse en caballero. Pero no podía decirle la verdad a June, era un riesgo demasiado grande, si despertaba su curiosidad, ella con toda certeza terminaría descubriendo lo que sucedió hace siete años y no era conveniente para él de momento que eso sucediera.

\- Lo hacemos porque queremos que quienes adopten a los niños tengan toda la información necesaria sobre ellos, muchos son prácticamente abandonados en la calle, es necesario saber incluso si traen alguna enfermedad hereditaria que pueda desarrollarse a largo plazo, para que sus futuros padres puedan estar seguros de querer adoptarlos y que no corran el riesgo de ser abandonados nuevamente, en el caso de los que adopta la Fundación, son niños y niñas que por sus características, poseen un potencial elevado para ser parte de nuestra organización, sabes que no todos encontrarán una familia, por eso, a algunos les damos una alternativa diferente- explicó mientras se quitaba la camisa.

\- Se oye bastante sensato lo que me dices director, aún así me parece extraño- contestó June con los brazos cruzados algo incrédula esperando a que Shun se acomodara en la camilla, y de paso apreciando su musculoso cuerpo al descubierto.

\- June, disculpa que cambie el tema radicalmente, pero necesito saber qué recuerdas sobre lo que sucedió anoche- dijo él sentándose con el torso desnudo, algo nervioso de que ella lo mirara fijamente.

\- ¿Qué recuerdo? Me pides algo complicado director, perdí el conocimiento y luego desperté en el hospital de tu Fundación- reflexionó June, pensó en lo que había hecho antes de ese extraño ataque, estaba con Saori en el tocador, quería pedirle una disculpa por su mal comportamiento durante la cena, luego hablaron sobre su amnesia, sobre Shun, sintieron un estallido en el restaurant, y ella salió a hurtadillas para ver lo que sucedía, Vincenzo le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que saliera de ese lugar llevándose a Saori, pero cuando ella lo intentó la dueña de la Fundación Graude tuvo un ataque de epilepsia, o algo muy parecido, intentó ayudarla, pero algo extraño parecía controlar su cuerpo, y entonces, todo se volvió confuso en su mente.

\- No tienes que esforzarte, pero, si logras recordar algo importante, sólo dímelo- escuchó la voz de su paciente, y se acercó a él para examinar la herida que tenía.

\- Si es importante para descubrir quiénes son esos sujetos que se atrevieron a atacar a mi hermano, lo haré- hizo una pausa, y apretó el brazo de Shun, este soltó un leve gemido de dolor, y ella sonrió triunfal- Tal como lo supuse, tienes una astilla incrustada en el brazo, debe dolerte ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando Miho trajo a la ambulancia?- June fue a buscar una pinza para poder extraer el trozo de madera que estaba en el brazo izquierdo de Shun, apenas era su segundo día de trabajo y aún no sabía cómo tenía organizadas las cosas la enfermera que estaba con licencia médica.

\- No pensé que fuera tan grave- contestó él observándola moverse de un lugar a otro, sin que ella lo notara, le recordaba cuando buscaba vendajes y alcohol para curar sus heridas en Isla Andrómeda.

\- Por suerte no lo es, he visto cosas peores que esa cuando trabaje en urgencias en un hospital de Bucarest , pero así como te quejas de que soy una irresponsable, tú también lo eres- ella se acercó y tomó el brazo de Shun con firmeza, extrajo la astilla la cual afortunadamente no llegó a gran profundidad, limpió la herida, la desinfectó y luego procedió a poner un vendaje, pero al escrutar brevemente el cuerpo de Shun más de cerca, se dio cuenta de algo que le pareció curioso, quizás demasiado- _su espalda, está llena de cicatrices, como la mía-_ observó.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Shun al notar el silencio de la paramédico.

\- Nada director, excepto que tu espalda está llena de cicatrices ¿practicas algún deporte extremo?- se atrevió a preguntar con curiosidad.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo para esas cosas- mintió Shun- _otra vez comenzará a hacer preguntas incómodas-_ pensó.

\- ¿Y cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices? Eres un Kido, dudo que hayas recibido alguna paliza en tu vida ¿Tuviste algún accidente grave cuando eras niño?-

\- Soy adoptado, y, el señor Mitsumasa era muy estricto, me hizo entrenar desde pequeño, su mayordomo nos daba castigos bastante ejemplares, tomé clases de Kendo y defensa personal, pero sólo eso, no me gusta pelear, me considero un pacifista- Shun intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero June estaba muy interesada en las cicatrices de su cuerpo y por alguna razón la historia del director le sonaba bastante familiar.

\- ¿Seguro que no has vuelto a pelear director? Tienes quemaduras en tu hombro y son recientes- dijo revisando algunas ampollas en la espalda de su paciente.

\- Me las hice con el ataque de anoche, uno de los hombres prendió fuego, y me quemé, pero logré tomar un extintor a tiempo- explicó sin profundizar demasiado en el tema.

\- _¿Por qué siento como si me estuviera mintiendo? Además, esta espalda, por alguna razón tengo otro_ _déjà vu, como si la conociera, aunque con menos cicatrices, y el olor de su cuerpo, me es demasiado familiar, es agradable._

\- Claro que no he vuelto a pelear, aprendí de esas cosas porque me obligaron ¿Tú practicas algún deporte, además de andar en motocicleta y estacionarla mal?- Shun nuevamente hizo lo posible por cambiar el tema, detestaba tener que mentir y entregarle verdades a medias a la mujer que amaba, pero no tenía otra salida.

\- Practicaba montañismo- June no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones que esa, temía que el director terminara preguntándole más por ese deporte, no deseaba dar detalles sobre lo sucedido en el monte Moldoveanu, y definitivamente, no le diría nada sobre las artes marciales mixtas porque su rostro era demasiado conocido en el ambiente al igual que su mala reputación por las peleas callejeras, al menos en buena parte de Europa y por alguna extraña razón, no quería que él se enterara de algo como eso.

\- ¿Montañismo?- Shun estaba sorprendido por aquella respuesta. En ese mismo instante, sintió un dolor en su espalda, y se percató que June estaba curando las quemaduras que tenía.

\- Sí, pero por el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo de volver a practicarlo con tanta frecuencia- se apresuró ella en contestar. Tardó un poco en terminar su labor, y luego sacó una pegatina de golondrina y la puso sobre la mano de Shun- Ya está director, has sido un niño bueno, puedes ponerte tu camisa y tu chaqueta, aunque no es nada grave mañana debes ir al hospital de la Fundación para que revisen la herida de tu brazo y te renueven el vendaje.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?- Shun, en un gesto impulsivo, poco característico en él, se puso de pie a torso desnudo, tomó a June de la mano, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

\- Lo haría si vinieras más seguido al orfanato- contestó algo desconcertada por la actitud del director, pero completamente convencida que él no vendría, porque es lo que decían todas las maestras, él sólo aparecía una vez al mes.

\- Mañana nos veremos entonces- sonrió él, ante la sorpresa de June quién no esperaba esa respuesta- eso del montañismo suena interesante, podríamos subir el monte Fuji algún día, o si lo prefieres, el Kitadake, no sería malo aprender, e imagino que eres una excelente instructora.

\- ¿Los dos solos?- preguntó tragando saliva, ya que el director estaba traspasando su espacio personal, y esto la ponía nerviosa, no porque deseara rechazarlo como le sucedió con Nicolai o con Julián Solo, sino al revés, comprendió que si algo llegaba a pasar con Shun, ella no sería capaz de detenerlo, y se había jurado a sí misma no amar a nadie más que al padre de su hija, aunque no recordara quién era.

\- Quiero tener una cita contigo- escuchó que Shun murmuraba en su oído, luego, besó su mano, y la liberó para poder ponerse la camisa. June no atinó a contestar de inmediato como solía hacerlo, muchos hombres habían sido directos con ella, pero no se imaginaba que el director Kido fuera uno de esos.

\- No suelo tener citas con un desconocido- dijo tratando de mantenerse alejada de él, de ponerle freno a esa situación, aunque sentía un leve cosquilleo en su mano, donde había sido besada, y que su excusa era bastante pobre e infantil.

\- Entonces, sería bueno que nos conociéramos mejor ¿No lo crees?- contestó Shun dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala- tenemos que trabajar juntos en el programa de Saori y tu hermano-

\- Lo siento, pero no es correcto que salga con mi jefe, se vería mal-

\- Todo el mundo en el orfanato y en la Fundación ya piensa mal de mí, a estas alturas poco me importa lo que digan, si crees que es muy pronto para que tengamos una cita, me parece bien, pero insistiré nuevamente porque no aceptaré un no por respuesta, desde que te vi, he estado muy interesado en ti, nos vemos mañana para la revisión de mi brazo y no olvides estacionar tu motocicleta donde corresponde o tendré que regañarte- dijo antes de salir guiñándole un ojo, dejándola completamente confundida.

\- Ni siquiera pude hacerle una de mis proyecciones de jiu-jitsu para quitármelo de encima- suspiró frustrada cuando se encontró sola en medio de la sala- Shun Kido es todo un misterio, es como si lo conociera de antes, pero, él mismo insiste en que no nos hemos visto, ahora quiere que tengamos una cita, justo cuando intentaba descartar que tuviera esas intenciones sobre mí ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Cuando Milla murió, juré que no amaría a nadie más que a su padre, luego tuve una relación complicada con Nicolai, lo cual me confirmó que debo permanecer distante de las relaciones sentimentales, y ahora resulta que al director no le soy indiferente y creo que también me gusta…lo mejor es permanecer distante hasta que lo conozca mejor, creo que él y esta fundación esconden algo, y voy a descubrirlo, empezando por el ataque a Saori y a mi hermano.

Mientras June se sentía confusa respecto a lo que le sucedía ante la sola presencia de Shun, dentro de su mente, en el preconsciente, la guerrera recostada en una enorme cama de piedra observaba el espejo que la mantenía comunicada con el espacio consciente. El paisaje, que antaño era un campo de entrenamiento con un enorme coliseo y un templo, tal como el que había dentro del espacio preconsciente de Shun, ahora era drásticamente diferente, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de cristal blanco, y varios túmulos y picos del mismo material emergían por todos lados en distintos tamaños.

La cama se encontraba dentro de una glorieta de cristal, y los espejos que comunicaban con el espacio consciente e inconsciente se hallaban uno junto al otro en un rincón de ese lugar.

\- No caeré tan fácil en sus brazos nuevamente, es lo que se merece por dejarme de lado en la batalla de hace siete años, que sufra un poco no le hará mal, tampoco le perdono a mis otras hermanas no haberme apoyado en ese momento- dijo en voz alta la guerrera- cómodamente aceptaron que Athena las adormeciera.

Poniéndose de pie, salió de la glorieta y se dirigió a un pedestal de cristal en cuya cima se encontraba una caja de Pandora con un Camaleón tallado en cada una de sus caras.

\- Agradezco que te quedaras amigo, aunque mi poder se ha reducido a una octava parte todos estos años por el hechizo de Athena, mientras las demás estén dormidas, no podré utilizar todo mi cosmos ni mucho menos abrir todas las puertas y ventanas que ella selló en el inconsciente, afortunadamente aprendí a manipular otra forma de energía, lo cual fue muy útil para vencer a esa psíquica atrevida, y todo eso fue gracias a tu lealtad. Ha sido difícil mantenerme escondida con Vincenzo leyendo esta mente todo el tiempo, pero ya se viene la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, pronto podré escapar del Santuario- June acarició el pedestal y de la caja de Pandora emergió el espíritu de un Camaleón que descendió hasta la guerrera y se posó sobre la hombrera de la armadura que llevaba puesta.

\- Lamentablemente al usar la forma espiritual de la armadura del Camaleón en la pelea de anoche, hemos alertado a los caballeros de Isla Andrómeda de que algo extraño sucede, quizás Kiki ya haya descubierto que la armadura ha recobrado la vida-

El Camaleón hizo un gesto de indiferencia con el cual indicaba que no había de qué preocuparse, la guerrera sonrió satisfecha, y con cuidado acarició la herida que años atrás le hicieron Ikki y Shun al entrar al espacio preconsciente para pelear con ella.

\- Todo este tiempo he logrado hacer que mi yo se mantenga entrenando, aumentando su poder, aún con estas limitaciones, preparándome para cumplir la promesa que te hice Shun, no apruebo que me hayas apartado de nuestra batalla, pero ahora que puedo moverme con libertad por los tres espacios de mi mente, he descubierto una pista que quizás pueda sernos de utilidad- la guerrera junto al Camaleón caminaron nuevamente a la glorieta y entraron en el espejo del inconsciente. Aunque estaba prohibido para ella, cuando se adormecieron las demás, logró desplazarse a su antojo en los tres espacios, en parte, por ello Vincenzo jamás pudo detectarla.

Dentro del espacio inconsciente, en medio del vacío, las puertas y ventanas estaban todas selladas, no podían abrirse, al igual que aquellas por las que Shun había entrado para rescatar su psiquis. Sin embargo, nuevas puertas y ventanas se habían formado con los recuerdos de June desde que despertó en la casa de su hermano que sí eran accesibles, la guerrera caminó tranquilamente por ese espacio, hasta que en lo que parecía ser el rincón más apartado, se quedó de pie frente a una enorme puerta plateada que tenía siete gemas de colores incrustadas en forma vertical, desde abajo hacia arriba el orden era rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y blanco.

\- Encontré la puerta que mantiene guardados los registros akáshicos, si tan sólo pudiera abrirla, entonces hallaría la forma de conseguir nuestra libertad- una lágrima cayó por la mejilla derecha de la guerrera, brilló como un diamante reluciente y se transformó en un doloroso recuerdo que ella conservaba, cuando todos los demás fueron borrados, quizás, porque fue la única que se mantuvo completamente despierta desde ese entonces.

 _\- ¡Traidor! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar mi cuerpo inconsciente? Dijiste que lucharíamos juntos-_

 _Después de la sentencia de Athena, Shun perdió el control por completo, y dejó a June inconsciente para que no viera cómo se revelaba contra los dioses. Como era de esperarse, la guerrera estaba esperando el momento en que su cuerpo regresara en sí, para apoderarse de sus acciones en su totalidad e ir en ayuda del guerrero que dominaba la mente de Shun en ese momento, pero cuando finalmente vio a través del espejo del espacio consciente que estaba reaccionando, varias cadenas emergieron del suelo y la aprisionaron dejándola inmovilizada._

 _\- ¿Qué es esto?- gritó tratando de liberarse de esa prisión, y frente a ella, aparecieron los espejos del espacio consciente y el inconsciente, dentro de ellos, los rostros de June doncella y June mujer hablaron al mismo tiempo con expresión grave._

 _\- No permitiremos que vayas contra la voluntad de Athena, el maestro Albiore nos enseñó que lo más importante es nuestra diosa, por sobre todas las cosas-_

 _\- El maestro nos enseñó también a pelear por quienes amamos, Athena es importante porque protege el mundo en el que vivimos, el mundo donde vive el hombre que amamos, voy a luchar con él para que estemos juntos- contestó la guerrera furiosa, intentando romper las cadenas que la aprisionaban- No tiene sentido protegerla si no habrá una vida para estar junto él._

 _\- Somos dos contra una, no nos puedes vencer, aceptaremos la sentencia de Athena, y procuraremos que Shun también lo comprenda, si él nos olvida, no sufrirá, y podrá descansar al borrar de su mente esta amarga historia- contestaron las demás._

 _\- Y ustedes ¿Realmente estarán felices al olvidarlo? ¿Cómo pueden actuar de esa manera?-_

 _\- Es mucho más doloroso ver a Shun comportarse como un hombre violento, él no es así, pero lo hace porque sufre por nosotros dos, no hay nada más que hablar, la decisión ya está tomada- los rostros de las June de los espacios consciente e inconsciente desaparecieron, y el espejo del lado consciente emitió las imágenes de la batalla._

 _\- ¡Estúpidas! ¡Shun está luchando por lo que quiere, ese lado violento también es una parte de él! Con esta decisión acaban de traicionarlo, y de traicionarse a sí mismas, nuestro deber es unirnos en la batalla para pelear juntos, se arrepentirán de esto- las cadenas apretaban firmemente los brazos de la guerrera, quién hacía todo lo posible por liberarse, no supo cuánto tiempo lidió con ellas, hasta que repentinamente desaparecieron. June vio por el espejo su propio cuerpo sepultado entre escombros, y comprendió la situación._

 _\- Ya no pueden controlarme, pero mi cuerpo está demasiado herido para poder apoyar a Shun en la batalla, de nada sirve que tome el control absoluto de mi mente- decepcionada, la guerrera dejó caer varias lágrimas de rabia y frustración, golpeó el suelo con fuerzas, hasta que escuchó la voz de Shun pidiéndole a Athena que borrara su memoria._

 _\- Ataqué a la mujer que amo, me atreví a hacerle daño cuando juré que no volvería a hacerlo, Athena, te suplico que borres sus recuerdos como era la sentencia original, quiero que June sea feliz y tenga una nueva vida lejos del Santuario y… lejos de mí-_

 _\- ¡No! No puedes pedirle eso, no quiero olvidarte, me prometiste que lucharíamos juntos- ese fue un golpe duro para la guerrera, a través del espejo, pudo darse cuenta que aunque su marido estaba destrozado, todo su ser estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, incluso el guerrero al que tanto admiraba y amaba._

 _\- Aún no he terminado Athena, quiero pedirte algo más, por favor, no me borres sus recuerdos, no me quites lo único que me queda de ella, yo te prometo ser leal nuevamente, reconstruiré Isla Andrómeda, tal como se lo prometí a June y seguiré sirviéndote y a este Santuario- volvió a escuchar su voz._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? Eso no es justo ¿Por qué me liberas a mí y tú te quedas en ese infierno que tanto odias?- June aún no se convencía de aquella decisión que estaban tomando por ella, no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que estaba sola en eso, porque las otras partes de su yo eran más sumisas._

 _\- Desde ahora, yo cuidaré celosamente nuestros recuerdos juntos, sólo quiero que seas feliz- escuchó decir al Caballero de Andrómeda antes de besarla por última vez._

 _\- ¿Cuidarás nuestros recuerdos juntos?- repitió comprendiendo que en aquellas palabras había un mensaje escondido- ya veo, eso quiere decir que aún no es el tiempo, te prometí que esperaría pacientemente si las cosas no se daban a nuestro favor, y eso haré._

 _En el preciso momento en que el cosmos de Athena invadió la mente de June, para adormecer cada parte de ella, la guerrera hizo aparecer la caja de Pandora y habló con el alma de la armadura del Camaleón._

 _\- Desde que me convertí en tu portadora, juramos luchar siempre juntos, por favor, quédate conmigo y no regreses a tu cuerpo físico, sé que intentarán romper el vínculo entre nosotros rehaciendo la armadura, pero soy tu amiga y no he muerto, yo, sólo puedo confiar en ti ahora-_

 _El Camaleón salió de la caja de Pandora, y de inmediato se convirtió en una June completamente igual a la guerrera, incluso con la herida hecha por Ikki y Shun. Cuando el cosmos de Athena invadió el espacio preconsciente, la verdadera guerrera usó una de sus técnicas para mimetizarse en el ambiente, y el Camaleón convertido en su doble fingió caer adormecido ante el hechizo de la diosa._

\- De esa forma logré burlar a Athena, y he esperado pacientemente que llegue el momento tal y como prometimos, aunque intenté romper varias veces las puertas y ventanas para recuperar la memoria, mi poder limitado no fue suficiente, sólo puedo enviar algunas señales a través de sueños y leves estados de trance que mi cuerpo ni siquiera recuerda con claridad, debe haber una forma de despertar a las demás y convencerlas de luchar del mismo lado-

La guerrera miró la imponente puerta completamente cerrada y el Camaleón que la acompañaba hizo un gesto para regresar al espacio preconsciente, pronto llegaría la hora de abrirla, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Continuará…

* * *

 _Nos leemos en el próximo cap de lo que sea que suba siempre que no me quiten internet T-T_


	7. Inesperada sorpresa

_Hola mis lectores, aquí estoy como siempre muy feliz de tener internet y poder actualizar esta historia. Espero disfruten este capítulo, recuerden que no considero omega ni ningún spin off, y tampoco ND, porque me parece que Kuru prostituye tanto su obra que ya no vale la pena, creo que el final es el que nosotros imaginemos, sea cuál sea, por eso me dedico a escribir la historia a mi antojo y comparto mis locas ideas con ustedes._

 _Aún así debo agradecer a este señor por crear personajes tan fascinantes, son de él, de nadie más que él, y quién los quiera tendrá que pagarle los derechos de autor correspondientes, yo sólo los tomo prestados para meterlos en mis ideas extrañas sin lucrar con eso, sólo por amor a inventar cosas jajajaja._

 _Gracias por sus reviews a Darkacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Guest (No sé quién eres pero muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras) y a mi amiga Maya-noodle, también a mis lectores silenciosos, y se acerca el white day en japón, así que este es mi humilde obsequio para ustedes._

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Inesperada sorpresa.**

Ikki conducía en su harley apresurado por la autopista. Las noticias de que Shun no viajó a Grecia para honrar la memoria de June en la isla en que se desposaron, sumado al ataque que recibió Saori la noche anterior, informadas por Marín, le dejaron completamente preocupado, así que de inmediato regresó a la mansión Kido desde Niigata.

 _\- Shun es un hombre de costumbre, jamás en estos siete años ha postergado su visita a Santorini, ni siquiera ante la amenaza de una guerra santa, tampoco debe ser coincidencia de que atacaran a Saori ese mismo día, y luego Marín me informa de que convocan a una reunión de emergencia, esto no huele para nada bien-_ pensaba mientras el Sol comenzaba a esconderse en el mar con lentitud, siendo visible desde su costado derecho por la carretera.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que mientras adelantaba diversos tipos de vehículos, una motocicleta Honda lo seguía desde muy poca distancia, hasta que finalmente el otro motociclista lo pasó, apegándose a él a una gran velocidad casi provocando que se fuera contra la berma.

 _\- ¿Quién demonios es ese? No le conviene meterse conmigo-_ bufó Ikki, no le gustaba ser adelantado por nadie, dispuesto a darle una lección al atrevido conductor de la motocicleta Honda aceleró su Harley y una vez que alcanzó a su enemigo, acercó su motocicleta para hacerlo chocar contra lo que sea que se le atravesara, fuera otro vehículo, la colina o incluso el muro del túnel por el que estaban entrando, pero pese a sus intentos, el conductor aceleró aún más y se coló entre los automóviles con piruetas bastante peligrosas, haciéndole gestos con el dedo medio desafiándolo directamente a seguirlo.

 _\- ¡Nadie se ríe de mí!-_ continuó con su cacería, ya que en cierto modo disfrutaba dándole palizas a los motociclistas que tenían la mala suerte de toparse y burlarse de él por la carretera, la persecución duró bastante ya que el de la moto Honda era muy hábil, en varias ocasiones Ikki trató de hacerlo caer, en especial en las áreas con muchas curvas, pero tenía una excelente agilidad y destreza. La extraña carrera atrajo a la policía, pero no fueron capaces de darle alcance a ninguno de los dos, luego de lanzarse por un puente, llegaron a una zona escampada donde había un precipicio bastante ancho, aceleraron y saltaron hacia el otro extremo para poner fin a esa pelea.

Pero tocaron el suelo del otro lado del precipicio al mismo tiempo. El conductor de la motocicleta Honda se bajó, e Ikki, hizo exactamente lo mismo, tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber quién era tan estúpido como para atreverse a pelear con él, y se puso en posición de ataque.

 _\- Bastará con un puñetazo y ese sujeto caerá como una mosca-_ sonrió recordando que otros tantos habían perdido de la misma manera, pero apenas se lanzó contra su oponente, este lo esquivó con una agilidad sorprendente, al menos considerando que era un humano normal. Ikki de inmediato regresó al ataque con varios puñetazos, pero el sujeto seguía esquivándolo, hasta que se dignó a lanzarle una fuerte patada giratoria que logró hacer que el Caballero del Fénix retrocediera, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y con mucha velocidad se abalanzó sobre él con una gran combinación de puñetazos, golpes altos y bajos que lograron acertar en el estómago de su oponente provocando que cayera.

Ikki iba a retirarse satisfecho, pero el otro se puso de pie de inmediato y se fue contra él con una secuencia de puñetazos y patadas, lo que le dejó sorprendido, ya que su velocidad era el equivalente como mínimo a un caballero de plata, pero su cuerpo no emitía cosmos alguno por eso descartó que se tratara de un posible enemigo.

 _\- Es muy persistente, podría usar mi_ _Hōō Gen Ma Ken con él, pero si se tratara de un humano normal Saori me dará un estúpido sermón que durará horas-_ pensó sonriendo, listo para poner punto final a esa pelea. Ikki se arrojó con un golpe decisivo que impactó en el casco de su oponente, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta que el otro motociclista al mismo tiempo lo esperaba con una poderosa patada que impactó también en su casco desde arriba.

\- ¡No puede ser!- dijo mientras veía que la protección de la cabeza se trisaba por todos lados, y sin tener más remedio se quitó lo que quedaba del casco y lo arrojó al suelo- Supongo que puedo aceptar un empate- habló aparentando no estar sorprendido, pero en toda aquella escaramuza, su rival no utilizó ningún tipo de poder especial, por ello a Ikki le parecía el colmo que una persona corriente haya llegado a esos extremos con él.

\- Yo también puedo aceptar un empate, sólo por esta vez-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ikki quedó desconcertado, no sólo por el hecho de que todo ese tiempo estuvo peleando con una mujer, sino porque no se trataba de cualquier mujer.

\- June- habló sorprendido al ver que su rival se quitaba el casco que también se había destruido, dejando caer una larga cabellera rubia que enmarcaba un rostro pálido con expresión de aparente confusión resaltando aquellos inconfundibles ojos azules que en el pasado lo miraron con coraje por el daño que le había hecho con su ilusión del Ave Fénix.

\- ¿Te conozco?- contestó la aludida, quedando pasmada al ver el rostro de su rival, estaba segura que le era familiar, aquella sensación era muy parecida a la que le generaba el director Kido, sólo que en el caso de ese hombre de cabello negro azulado con una cicatriz en la frente, le producía algo de temor.

\- No, te equivocas, nunca nos habíamos visto- contestó Ikki saliendo de su asombro, y cogiendo su motocicleta rápidamente para irse.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- June se acercó a él incrédula, ya que era evidente por la expresión de sorpresa de ese hombre que estaba mintiendo.

\- Sólo fue coincidencia- dijo Ikki a la rápida poniéndose el casco extra que llevaba, tenía que salir de ahí en ese preciso momento antes de decir o hacer alguna cosa indebida que pudiera ponerlo en aprietos con Shun.

\- Al menos dime quién eres, quiero terminar esta pelea algún día- insistió June, quién estaba asombrada no sólo porque el hombre frente a ella sabía su nombre, también estaba segura que era mucho más fuerte, a pesar de que en el combate no había utilizado todas sus técnicas y habilidades.

\- Ikki- se atrevió a contestar el caballero del Fénix, y se marchó acelerando su motocicleta. No estaba muy convencido de darle su nombre, pero en aquellos años, al ver a Shun casarse dos veces mientras sufría en silencio por ella, tomó la rauda decisión de que si alguna vez se volvían a encontrar trataría de reparar el daño que le hizo a ambos por usar su puño fantasma contra June, tratando de que ella recuperara la memoria.

Claro que Ikki no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero buscaría la manera, al menos June ya sabía su nombre y si algo quedaba de la guerrera que él recordaba, estaba seguro de que lo buscaría para terminar aquella pelea.

June por su cuenta, se quedó de pie observando como ese desconocido se perdía por la autopista, aún seguía profundamente impresionada por lo sucedido. Después de terminar su trabajo en el orfanato, iba rumbo al restaurant donde Vincenzo y Saori fueron atacados para encontrar pistas del enemigo, y decidió divertirse por el camino a su manera maniobrando con su motocicleta en una de las autopistas de la ciudad, ese era uno de sus múltiples pasatiempos suicidas además de las peleas callejeras, y el alto tráfico de Tokio le pareció apropiado para retomar al menos su particular forma de conducir. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, notó que delante de ella iba un sujeto montado en una Harley que parecía hacer exactamente lo mismo, adelantar al resto y reírse de lo mal que conducían poniéndolos en aprietos, se veía bastante imponente y tuvo la tentación de provocarlo para armar una escaramuza.

En su rutina siempre sucedía lo mismo, la perseguían y todo terminaba en una aburrida pelea donde bastaban unos cuantos segundos para derribar a uno o más motociclistas que se confiaban por creer que eran superiores a una mujer. Por eso no quiso quitarse el casco al bajarse de la motocicleta a pelear con el desconocido, pero luego de intercambiar los primeros golpes ella se dio cuenta de que su rival era muy fuerte, y que se estaba conteniendo con ella por alguna razón que deseaba preguntarle, pero no pudo, porque lo primero que ese hombre hizo al ver su rostro fue llamarla por su nombre.

\- Ikki, ese nombre lo he escuchado en algún lado, aunque es bastante común en Japón ¿Tendrá que ver con mi pasado? Por la expresión que puso al verme creo que sí me conocía, debo hallarlo e insistirle en el por qué sabe mi nombre, quizás sepa quién es el padre de Milla y si aún está con vida, además, es el segundo hombre que no he podido vencer en un combate a puño limpio- pensó en voz alta mientras montaba en su motocicleta y se ponía el casco de repuesto para regresar a su departamento.

En la mansión Kido todo el ambiente estaba alborotado tras la llegada de Shiryu, Seiya, Shaina, Hyoga y Kiki. Shun salió a recibirlos y explicarles que Saori comenzaría la reunión de emergencia en cuanto llegaran Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban, mientras que Jabu estaba preparando la sala de reuniones junto a Tatsumi.

Seika llevó a sus pequeños a cenar a la cocina de la mansión, para dejar a los demás discutiendo sus asuntos, pero se aseguró de dejarles algunos bocadillos y un poco de té mientras la reunión daba inicio.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera, pareces un tonto!- Shaina se escuchaba molesta ya que Seiya no le quitaba la vista de encima y se sentía incómoda mientras trataba de llevarse una galleta a la boca.

\- Es que te ves graciosa comiendo- contestó el Caballero de Pegaso apoyando su dedo índice en la mejilla de la amazona de Ofiocus.

\- ¡Deja de molestarme!- Shaina le arrojó una galleta a Seiya, pero este la recibió con la boca abierta y se la tragó de golpe.

\- ¿Podrían los recién casados dejar de hacer escenitas delante de los demás? Nos da un poco de vergüenza ajena- dijo Hyoga acostumbrado a las peleas tontas de los dos más poderosos maestros de su Santuario, además de él, quien seguía ostentando el cargo de Patriarca.

\- ¡Que no somos pareja!- contestaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo.

\- Como ustedes digan- Kiki hizo flotar su taza de té con su telekinesis por mera diversión, estaba acostumbrado al igual que Hyoga a escuchar las discusiones tontas de Shaina y Seiya, y al igual que el Caballero del Cisne tenía la certeza de que esos dos se gustaban pero eran demasiado tercos para poder aceptarlo.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntó Shun repentinamente a Kiki, tomando la taza de té flotante.

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- La telekinesis ¿Lo haces controlando tu cosmos o utilizas otro tipo de energía?- quiso indagar el Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Nací con esta habilidad, al igual que mi maestro Mu- explicó el ahora maduro y nuevo Caballero de Aries. Después de la muerte de Mu, como era de esperarse, él pasó a tomar su lugar, aunque tardó bastante tiempo en despertar su séptimo sentido, y lo logró por cuenta propia, gracias a que su maestro le dio varias instrucciones básicas antes de partir a luchar al inframundo, como si presintiera que no regresaría.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en usar ese poder psíquico para tu propio beneficio?-

\- No, mi maestro Mu me educó desde que tengo memoria, y siempre me enseñó que nuestro poder está al servicio de Athena, aunque me divierto con él de vez en cuando, jamás lo he utilizado para fines personales ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tiene relación con el ataque a la señorita Saori?- Kiki se puso de pie para quitarle la taza de té a Shun, su cabello anaranjado cayó hasta sus hombros en una desordenada melena, y al pararse a su lado, hacía parecer al Caballero de Andrómeda como un enano.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de crecer?- se burló Seiya- a este paso ya no cabrás en la cabaña que tienes en el Santuario ¿Verdad Hyoga?

\- Tendré que pedir que construyan un establo para jirafas- rió el Caballero del Cisne.

\- ¡No se burlen de mí!- contestó Kiki, quien pese a la edad que tenía aún no dejaba de hacer travesuras, y con su telequinesis les quitó las tazas de té y las galletas a Seiya y a Hyoga y las acomodó sobre un enorme candelabro de lágrimas de cristal que colgaba del techo de la habitación.

\- Déjense de tonterías, Shun, Kiki tiene razón ¿Por qué le haces tantas preguntas sobre su telequinesis?- intervino Shaina quién en ese momento no andaba de buen ánimo. Aunque sentía un profundo respeto y lealtad por Athena, instintivamente no le gustaba cuando Seiya se acercaba a ella, y por esa razón, no le hacia la menor gracia esa repentina reunión en la mansión Kido.

\- Es porque al parecer los sujetos que nos atacaron anoche tienen poderes psíquicos muy poderosos, y son mortales comunes, sin conocimiento del cosmos- explicó el Caballero de Andrómeda de forma breve.

\- ¿No tienen conocimiento del cosmos y los atacaron?- la voz de Shiryu, quien se hallaba sentado en un sofá en compañía de Marín se alzó con fuerza.

\- Así es, de hecho, para Eros y para mí fue una pelea muy complicada, no pudimos encender nuestro cosmos porque utilizaron una extraña roca para absorberlo-

\- ¿Absorbieron sus cosmos?- dijeron la mayoría de los presentes.

\- ¿Eros estaba con ustedes?- Seiya fue el único en hacer esa pregunta, desde hace años sospechaba de que Saori lo había rechazado porque tenía algo con el dios del amor.

\- Es una larga historia, lo discutiremos en la reunión- dijo Shun mirando el enorme reloj de la sala que ya marcaba las nueve y media de la noche. En ese momento, Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban llegaron a la mansión, y entraron en tropel a la sala, saludando a todos los presentes, Shaina aprovechó la situación y se acercó a Marín para hablar con ella.

\- Has permanecido muy callada desde que llegamos, tú misma nos convocaste a esta reunión por mandato de Athena, y se adelantó por el ataque que ella recibió ¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede?-

\- Athena dará las explicaciones necesarias, debes esperar con calma- contestó la amazona de Águila con su eterno semblante circunspecto.

\- Hay algo que debo preguntarte, sobre lo que me sucedió hace siete años, escuché ciertos rumores en el Santuario, no fui la única a quién Athena le borró la memoria porque su rostro fue visto por varios hombres, hay otra amazona que también perdió la memoria y que fue exiliada, no he logrado saber cómo se llama o cuál era su armadura, pero escuché que era la esposa de Shun-

Marín al escuchar a Shaina la miró sorprendida, Athena dio la orden de que lo sucedido con Shaina y June quedara en el más absoluto secreto, suponía que la amazona de Ofiocus intentaría descubrir por qué perdió la memoria, pero jamás imaginó que también se enteraría de lo que pasó con Shun y June.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso? no debes hablar tan a la ligera, al menos, no aquí, Athena no debe saber que descubriste la verdad- contestó Marín con voz grave- jamás se ha perdonado a sí misma por borrarles la memoria.

\- Obligué a Seiya a que me lo dijera todo, fue difícil, pero cuando lo logré pude entender muchas cosas de mi vida, incluyendo mis sentimientos por él y también que Athena quería salvar nuestras vidas por una ley injusta, pero allá afuera hay otra mujer que le hicieron lo mismo que a mí, y ella sí era correspondida, quiero encontrarla- Shaina apretó sus puños con algo de ira contenida, odiaba la idea de que en el pasado amara a un hombre por el sólo hecho de que su rostro fuera visto por él, pero lo que más detestaba, era que en el fondo a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, volviera a tropezar con la misma piedra, y esta vez no porque una estúpida ley la obligara, sino porque de verdad sus sentimientos por Seiya eran genuinos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con saber lo que te sucedió a ti?-

\- Tú no sabes lo que es despertar un día y sentir que no conoces a nadie, y que se ha borrado de tu cabeza una vida entera, qué hacías, quién eras, ella, de seguro debió sentirse igual de desesperada que yo cuando desperté en la cabaña de las amazonas, y si fue exiliada, entonces ni siquiera tiene la posibilidad de saber realmente lo que le pasó, creo que tiene el derecho a saber por qué le arrebataron sus recuerdos- insistió Shaina.

\- No es algo que te concierne, Shun es quién debe tomar esa decisión, al menos, eso es lo que ha dicho Athena- Marín se alejó de la amazona de Ofiocus en dirección al despacho de Saori para anunciarle que estaban todos los involucrados salvo el Caballero del Fénix. Todos esos años, creyó que la decisión de Shun y Athena sobre June había sido la mejor, la amazona de Camaleón llegó muy pequeña a su vida, ella fue quién le enseñó lo básico para convertirse en amazona antes de enviarla bajo la tutela definitiva de Albiore en Isla Andrómeda, era su hermana pequeña, y siempre deseó protegerla, tal como hizo con Seiya y como lo hubiese hecho con su hermano Touma.

\- Ya estamos todos, imagino que Ikki llegará más tarde- dijo Shiryu, cuando la puerta principal de la sala donde estaban volvió a abrirse, esta vez con brusquedad, y el recién nombrado entró con el rostro pálido.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma- se burló Seiya, pero Shun se acercó a Ikki preocupado.

\- ¿Qué tienes hermano? Te ves muy mal-

\- Shun…- Ikki estaba a punto de decirle que se había topado con June en la carretera, pero al ver tanta gente en la sala, decidió hablar con él después de la reunión, era un tema demasiado delicado como para mencionarlo delante de los demás.

\- Qué bueno que están todos, incluyéndote- Tatsumi entró a la sala y miró a Ikki con incomodidad, nunca olvidaría la paliza que le dio en el coliseo cuando regresó a robar la armadura de Sagitario, desde entonces, le tenía un profundo miedo al Caballero del Fénix- Todos los preparativos están listos, mi señora los espera en la sala de reuniones, pasen.

Los caballeros y amazonas ingresaron en la habitación, donde había una alargada mesa con sillas para cada uno de los presentes, y en el puesto principal, sentada con su báculo en mano, se alzaba la imponente figura de Saori.

\- Bienvenidos mis caballeros y amazonas, les he pedido que se reúnan en este lugar porque son los más antiguos de mi orden, y en quiénes deposito toda mi confianza. Estas últimas dos semanas han ocurrido hechos sumamente graves, que están posiblemente vinculados a una nueva guerra, pero esta vez no se trata de dioses que quieren destruir a la humanidad, sino de humanos rebeldes que quieren derrocar para siempre el reinado del Olimpo-

Todos los presentes palidecieron al escuchar las palabras de su diosa, se supone que peleaban para proteger a la humanidad ¿Por qué entonces ella se volvería en su contra? Tomaron asiento en silencio, y entonces, la reunión de Athena dio comienzo.

Continuará…

* * *

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...mientras siga teniendo internet todo estará bien. Una cosa más en mi profile tengo una consulta para todos ustedes, así que si lo desean pasen a darle una leída y comentan, ya sea a través de reviews o pm's saben que siempre leo todo, aunque tarde en contestar. Nos leemos espero, el próximo mes ;)_


	8. La misión de los dioses

Hola a tod s mis lectoras y lectores, ya es quincena de mes, y aquí estoy actualizando para ustedes. Les cuento que para quienes participaron de la votación de qué fic actualizo, la tabla quedó así: en primer lugar actualizaré Contra el destino, luego Y vivieron felices, después Saint Rockers, y por último Paralelamente, así que todo irá en ese orden, ya que se me acabaron los caps de Contra el destino, y actualmente estoy empezando a escribir el capítulo 8, pero todas mis historias merecen atención, quisiera saber cuál de todas es su favorita y por qué, quizás así las musas vuelvan con más power jajaja.

Respecto a Y vivieron felices, deseaba con todas mis ganas subir el capítulo este 17 de abril porque es el cumple de June, y el capítulo está centrado precisamente en eso, pero aún me faltan unas escenas por terminar, espero poder tenerlo para esta semana, de lo contrario, intentaré subirlo antes de que Abril termine, por último les cuento que puede que durante mayo no actualice nada, porque debido a una depresión que tengo, decidí juntar mis ahorros y me iré de viaje por una semana lejos de mi ciudad, de vez en cuando es bueno replantearse la vida, y creo que lo necesito con urgencia, así que no se desesperen si saint rockers aún no tiene capítulo nuevo, con toda seguridad se viene para Junio, y ¿Cómo sabe? quizás igual me alcance el tiempo y pueda subirlo durante mayo...siempre que tenga el bendito internet.

Ahora sí, menos bla bla, los dejo con la historia, un cariñoso saludo para todos ustedes, y quienes me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior: InatZiggy-Stardust, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Maaya-noodle, y Lallen; también para Darkacuario y Fanny S 22, amigas, sé que leen siempre muchas gracias ;) y por último pero no menos importante, a Selitte que por fin ha vuelto a escribir.

Recuerden, los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y su saint franquicia, y no tiraré ninguna pesadez esta vez porque estoy cansadita jajaja, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes porque mi mente hiperactiva tiene que fregarle la vida a alguien ;) sin lucrar por ello.

* * *

 **Contra el destino.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Capítulo VII**

 **La misión de los dioses.**

" _Saori ¿Has escuchado sobre la teoría de cuerdas? Si investigas adecuadamente encontrarás curiosos postulados, y toda una evolución en torno a esa teoría que es severamente criticada, pero que también posee muchos adeptos. Los humanos creen que pueden encontrar las respuestas de todo lo que les rodea, pero como habitáculos de dioses, sabemos que hay cosas que deben permanecer en secreto porque en manos de los seres humanos esas grandes verdades constituirían un serio peligro para el orden de este universo._

 _Cuando tengas tiempo, puedes indagar más en ello, siempre te veo muy ocupada dirigiendo tu fundación o cuando viajas al Olimpo, lo primordial es que sepas que existen varios universos paralelos a este y además hay once dimensiones que postula esta teoría, y que son totalmente ciertas, pero los humanos tardarán mucho en comprobarlo, porque su ciencia aún está en pañales. No me mires con esos ojos de confusión, sé que te preguntas cuál es el sentido de lo que te estoy diciendo, y lamento mucho que mi padre haya poseído el cuerpo de tu caballero dorado de Géminis y este haya asesinado a tu Patriarca, debido a eso no has sido educada apropiadamente y hay muchas cosas que como Saori ignoras, y Athena aún no ha despertado totalmente dentro de tu cuerpo._

 _Tu victoria en las guerras santas ha sido en justa ley, pero también fue porque los demás dioses sólo te vieron como una adolescente y se negaron a aceptar que pese a que no habías sido entrenada para ser Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra igual fluye por tus venas y tu cosmos. Sí que los has sorprendido en cada batalla, más aún tus caballeros, desde que escuché las hazañas de Saori Kido, la inexperta Athena de esta era, tuve mucha curiosidad por conocerte y saber si alguna vez te has preguntado qué somos los dioses._

 _Puedo darme cuenta por la expresión en tu rostro que mi interrogante no te es ajena, y créeme que tengo la respuesta, de hecho todos los habitáculos de los dioses lo saben, con excepción de ti y prefieren no hablar de ello en tu presencia, porque creen que manteniéndote en la ignorancia algún día podrán vencerte, pero yo amo a la humanidad tanto como tú y no me parece justo que desconozcas tu propia naturaleza divina, es importante que sepas qué clase de seres son los que están dentro de nuestro cuerpo y que tienen el deber de vigilar este universo._

 _Los dioses, Saori, de todas las religiones y cosmogonías, monoteístas y politeístas, son seres muy antiguos, provienen del universo primario el cual evolucionó en la enorme variedad de universos que actualmente existen, los dioses son energías puras capaces de sobrevivir en cada universo, y atravesar con facilidad por cada una de las once dimensiones, hay muchos más dioses que los seres humanos no conocen y dudo que algún día lleguen a saber de su existencia, ya que sólo un grupo de ellos decidió quedarse en este universo para custodiarlo, y asegurarse de que las almas que evolucionan puedan ir a las dimensiones y universos que les corresponden, esas almas no necesariamente son humanas, imagino que tu antiguo Caballero de Virgo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre el ciclo normal de reencarnaciones, en total son 108 y después de llegar a ese número, las almas se convierten en seres superiores capaces de poder pasar a la cuarta dimensión, y así sucesivamente hasta que al finalizar, se convierten en dioses que pueden ser enviados a cualquier universo o dimensión con alguna misión específica._

 _¿Sorprendida? Lo imaginaba, yo sentí lo mismo cuando mi madre me explicó que todas las almas que habitan en este planeta, algún día se convertirán en dioses como nosotros, pero para ello deben madurar, algunas lo harán por separado, otras de forma colectiva, pero también debes saber que lo positivo y lo negativo son parte del todo, y que son necesarios para el equilibrio cósmico al menos en este universo que es el de las dualidades, por tanto, comprenderás también bajo ese precepto que es muy natural que en dimensiones densas como esta, los dioses sean fácilmente corrompidos por lo que los humanos llaman "deseos mundanos", no me extraña que Zeus y los demás quieran mantener siempre su poder sobre los humanos pese a que su deber originario es protegerlos y orientarlos, así como también no me extraña que existan personas que hayan descubierto este secreto y decidan apresurar la evolución a la fuerza utilizando cualquier medio para ello._

 _Saori, en esto, sólo estamos tú y yo, porque amamos y respetamos a los seres humanos, y porque a diferencia de los otros dioses, aún no hemos sido contaminados por la densidad egoísta y dual de este universo, mis guerreros me seguirán siempre hasta el final, incluso si su destino es la muerte, y sé que los tuyos también lo harán, por el bienestar de una nueva era para los seres humanos y la evolución de sus almas, debemos protegerlos de sí mismos, y también de los Olímpicos que sólo los ven como meros juguetes de los que se pueden deshacer cuando se les venga en gana, esa es nuestra misión, como diosa protectora de la tierra, de la justicia y de la guerra, y de mí como dios del amor, el deseo sexual y las pasiones humanas, no voy a abandonarlos, porque todos los seres de este universo, y de este pequeño planeta son nuestros hermanos menores, algún día serán como nosotros, hasta entonces, somos responsables de ellos"._

La reunión de emergencia a la que convocó Marín y que fue adelantada por Shun tras el ataque de los ninjas psíquicos dio comienzo. Saori recordaba las palabras de Vincenzo cuando recién se conocieron en uno de sus constantes viajes al Olimpo para quedarse seis meses seguidos tal como fue el acuerdo para ponerle fin a las guerras santas varios años atrás. Desde que se vieron por primera vez tuvieron una conexión muy fuerte, y tras largas charlas amenas, no sólo se hicieron grandes amigos, también el dios del amor le explicó muchos detalles sobre el reinado de Zeus y los olímpicos que ella desconocía, debido a que estuvo peleando contra todos ellos por proteger a la humanidad, en cierto modo, Eros le ayudó a entender el denso protocolo bajo el cual tendría que vivir como Athena, al asumir su lugar como diosa junto a los demás inmortales, razón por la cual la diosa le estaba agradecida.

\- _Me alegra tenerlo de aliado, a pesar de lo sucedido con Shun y June-_ pensó antes de que Shun explicara con detalles lo sucedido la noche anterior. Notó sorpresa y desazón en cada uno de los presentes cuando el Caballero de Andrómeda mencionó que ella recibió un potente ataque telepático que no pudo detener, y también que el enemigo poseía una roca que era capaz de absorber el cosmos, impidiendo con ello que pudieran usar sus técnicas de ataque e incluso, llamar a sus armaduras.

Luego de que Shun terminara con su informe, Hyoga pidió la palabra, y cuando Saori le concedió su turno para hablar, el patriarca comunicó que uno de los mensajeros de Hermes había estado de visita el día anterior en el Santuario, y que portaba la grave noticia de la desaparición del habitáculo del dios de la mendicidad.

\- ¿Tendrá que ver la desaparición de Tristao Oliveira con el ataque de anoche?- pensó Shiryu en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué dice Eros de todo esto? No por nada vino hasta Tokio para hacer negocios con la Fundación Graude- intervino Jabu.

\- ¿Ese tipo quiere hacer negocios con la Fundación?- Seiya hablaba con incredulidad.

\- Ese tema no concierne a esta reunión, lo trataremos en otro momento- Tatsumi quiso dar su opinión.

\- ¡No te entrometas! Saori fue atacada por unos lunáticos con poderes psíquicos anoche y ese sujeto estaba presente, hasta él mismo puede haberlos contratado para lastimarla- protestó Seiya.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, Eros ha apoyado a Athena todos estos años ante el Olimpo- dijo Hyoga con severidad. Aunque Vincenzo no le agradaba desde lo sucedido con Shun y June, no podía negar que Eros se había convertido en un buen aliado de Athena.

\- No se salgan del punto principal, Athena y Eros fueron atacados por personas con poderes psíquicos anoche, Shun dijo que uno de los ninjas intentó llevarse a Vincenzo Fantini pero no lo consiguió, de momento eso significa que él está en peligro, tanto como Saori- intervino Shiryu.

\- Tampoco debemos olvidar el hecho de que poseen brazaletes que absorben nuestro cosmos, con ese tipo de arma nos dejarán indefensos si intentamos combatir con ellos- agregó Shaina.

\- Así es, Shun mencionó que lo que absorbe el cosmos es una roca que está inserta en los brazaletes, mi maestro jamás me habló de algo semejante- dio su opinión Kiki.

\- Al iniciar esta reunión nos dijiste que nuestro enemigo eran humanos, pero por lo que Shun ha explicado poseen poderes psíquicos, también mencionaste que quieren derrocar al Olimpo, eso quiere decir que sabes de quién se trata ¿No es así Saori?- Ikki, al igual que los demás, se hacía miles de preguntas, pero al escuchar la discusión pensó que todo se estaba distorsionando y que era más importante en ese momento escuchar lo que Athena tenía que decir.

\- Así es, aunque no sé si el ataque de anoche fue hecho por "esas personas", puede que así sea, pero carezco de pruebas, y de momento, el enemigo está oculto en alguna parte y no sé por dónde comenzar a buscar- contestó la diosa preocupada.

\- Entonces sí sabes contra quienes debemos pelear, no pierdas el tiempo y dinos de una vez quiénes son- Seiya estaba impaciente.

\- No seas maleducado, deja que Athena hable- le interrumpió Jabu.

\- Hace unos seis meses, varios templos de adoración a Artemisa, Ares, e incluso Zeus, fueron atacados por un grupo de delincuentes que no sólo se atrevieron a lastimar a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas guardianes, sino que también se llevaron varios rollos y mapas de las bibliotecas sagradas, lo más sorprendente, es que nadie pudo ver sus rostros, ni siquiera recordar los hechos, Eros y Hermes han estado a cargo de la investigación, interrogaron a todos los implicados, parecía como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro, y cada vez que ellos usaron sus dones divinos para tratar de obligarlos a hablar, respondían con incongruencias y algunos hasta terminaron suicidándose delante de ellos- comenzó a explicar Saori con gravedad, recordando que estuvo presente en dos interrogatorios a sacerdotes de uno de los templos de Zeus, que terminaron de forma nefasta.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración, no podían siquiera imaginar los horrores que su diosa contempló en aquellos interrogatorios, y más desconcierto les producía, el hecho de saber que estuvo involucrada en todo aquello sin siquiera decirles una palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- En un principio, sospechamos que se trataba de algún dios representante del caos y del mal de alguna cosmogonía extranjera, por eso Eros y Hermes siguieron por esa línea de investigación. Sin embargo, tras muchas pesquisas, no se logró hallar nada, entonces, supuse que quizás existía una remota alternativa de que no se tratara de dioses, por iniciativa propia me dediqué a buscar pistas en los templos que fueron saqueados, y me di cuenta que los rollos y mapas robados se relacionaban en mayor o menor medida a la Ambrosía, formas de producirla e incluso de hallar el templo donde Hebe y Ganimedes la custodian-

\- ¿Ambrosía?- dijeron todos con excepción de Hyoga, Kiki, y Shiryu.

\- Es el elixir que les da la inmortalidad a los dioses y a cualquier ser que la beba- explicó Kiki en forma resumida para que todos pudieran entender de qué estaban hablando, sin comprender cómo era posible que esa generación de caballeros y amazonas fueran tan ignorantes, luego recordó que no todos recibieron el entrenamiento de manos de un caballero dorado como su maestro Mu, o el maestro Dohko quien instruyó a Shiryu, y en el caso de Hyoga, quien fue discípulo de Camus, actualmente era el patriarca del Santuario, así que debía estudiar constantemente.

\- ¿Y para qué quieren esa cosa?- preguntó Seiya sin comprender.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quieren ser inmortales- se escuchó la voz confiada de Jabu, al notar que Seiya seguía siendo un poco lento para comprender algunas cosas.

\- Más importante aún, ¿Quiénes son esos enemigos? ¿Cuál es el propósito que los lleva a querer derrocar el orden del Olimpo?- alzó su voz Marín.

\- Apenas logré establecer la conexión entre los textos y mapas robados, Eros me visitó en el Olimpo, traía lo que ambos creímos una pista importante, se trata de un símbolo que fue dibujado en cada uno de los altares principales de los templos profanados, pero es una figura tan diminuta que pasó casi inadvertida para todos- Tatsumi hizo funcionar una presentación a través de un moderno proyector holográfico 3D mientras Saori daba las explicaciones pertinentes.

Tanto los caballeros como amazonas quedaron fuertemente impresionados al ver con sus propios ojos las ruinas de los templos profanados, parecía como si un enorme terremoto hubiera destrozado aquellos lugares, y no les cabía en la cabeza imaginar que aquello era la obra de unos seres humanos comunes y corrientes, que no entrenaron exponiendo sus vidas, como ellos, para alcanzar una fuerza superior a la de cualquier ser sobre la faz de la tierra. En cada uno de los altares, tal como la deidad indicaba, se hallaba dibujado un pequeño símbolo, ya sea en el suelo, bajo los escombros, en las columnas cercanas, o incluso en las estatuas de los dioses, en zonas como la planta de los pies, bajo las manos, o en la base de la espalda.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ichi- Parece una serpiente.

\- Cierto, es una serpiente y se está mordiendo la cola- acotó Geki, ante lo cual algunos dirigieron su mirada a Shaina.

\- ¿Creen que porque se trata de una serpiente tiene algo que ver conmigo? ¡Están todos locos!- gruñó enfadada la amazona, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No te enfades, es lo más lógico, Ofiocus cazaba serpientes, así como puedes hablar pársel seguro también debes tener una conexión con ese símbolo- Seiya, quién estaba sentado al lado de Shaina le picó la mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice, lo cual desconcertó a todos, en especial a la aludida.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes ponerte serio ni siquiera en un momento como este? ¿Y qué demonios es el pársel? ¡Jamás he escuchado de una cosa semejante!-

\- Eso te pasa por no acompañarme a ver Harry Potter al cine- se quejó Seiya ofendido, y Hyoga tuvo que verse obligado a interrumpir.

\- Déjense de sus jueguitos tontos, esta reunión es importante y amerita seriedad-

\- ¡Esperen un momento!- la voz de Kiki interrumpió la discusión- Ese símbolo, lo he visto en los libros de mi maestro Mu, si mal no recuerdo se llama Ouroboros, y fue utilizado por muchas civilizaciones antiguas, y también por alquimistas de la edad media, tanto en Europa como en Asia y Medio Oriente.

\- Cierto, mi maestro también me habló de ese símbolo- comentó Shiryu observándolo con más detalle.

\- Kiki tiene razón, el nombre de ese símbolo es Ouroboros, básicamente es una serpiente que se muerde la cola, suele tener diversos significados, pero la gran mayoría apunta a que simboliza ciclos, como los del Sol y la Luna, las mareas, el cambio de estaciones, las reencarnaciones e incluso, los ciclos de guerras santas- intervino Saori, algo irritada por la forma en que Seiya se dirigía a Shaina con tanta confianza- Eros y yo investigamos sobre este símbolo, como pueden notarlo, a simple vista, la serpiente se muerde la cola, y está dibujada de forma continua trazando un círculo perfecto, pero si miran con mayor detalle, se darán cuenta que esta serpiente en particular está fragmentada en cinco partes, como si quisieran interrumpir esos ciclos eternos.

\- ¡Es cierto!- todos se percataron del detalle que explicó la diosa. El proyector mostró el símbolo de forma más amplia, y lograron darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba dividido en cinco partes, sino que los trazos que las dividían fueron dibujados de tal manera que parecía como si la serpiente estuviera destrozada, y cada una de sus partes tenía un tono diferente del color violeta en degrade.

\- Cuando descubrimos ese detalle, Eros me dijo que tenía sospechas sobre un grupo de humanos en particular que usaban ese símbolo, pero Zeus, impaciente ante la destrucción de los templos, ordenó a Hermes que continuara la búsqueda de los responsables para hacerlos pagar por su crimen, o de lo contrario, haría pagar a la humanidad por ello, para evitar tal locura, le dimos la información que pudimos hallar al respecto, aplacando su ira temporalmente, pero ordenó a Eros confirmar sus sospechas y le dio el plazo de tres meses-

\- Ese vejestorio es implacable- masculló Seiya poniendo cara de fastidio.

\- ¿Es por eso que vino de visita ayer a la mansión? ¿No fue sólo por el contrato que firmó su fundación con la nuestra?- preguntó Jabu.

\- Así es. Tuvo una reunión de emergencia con Zeus hace tres días, en ella confirmó que el enemigo es una sexta religiosa que emergió a la sombra de la contracultura hippie en la década de los sesenta, se hacen llamar "Los dioses mortales", el Ouroboros fragmentado es uno de sus múltiples símbolos, ellos creen que los humanos son capaces de alcanzar el mismo poder de un dios, y lo único que los hace diferentes, es que los humanos no son eternos, mientras que los dioses sí lo son-

\- ¿Esa es la razón de su interés por la ambrosía?- preguntó Shun inquieto ante las palabras de Saori, su lado guerrero había murmurado dentro de su cabeza que los dioses mortales tenían razón, todos los humanos podían ser dioses si lo deseaban, y la prueba más concreta, era que ellos fueron capaces de hacer arder sus cosmos al punto de casi vencer al Olimpo por proteger a Athena.

\- Así es, los dioses mortales desean apoderarse de la ambrosía, pero no solo la quieren para ellos, también desean repartirla a toda la humanidad, de manera que todos alcancen la vida eterna- Saori posó su mirada en el Ouroboros fragmentado y cerró sus ojos afligida.

\- ¿Por qué nos has mantenido al margen de todo esto?- preguntó repentinamente Hyoga, preocupado doblemente, no sólo por ser uno de los protectores de Saori, sino que también por ser el patriarca de su templo principal.

\- Lo he mantenido en secreto, porque no quería someterlos a una amenaza como esta hasta estar bien segura, además, el enemigo sólo había atacado lugares de adoración a los dioses, no han buscado una guerra de forma directa, hasta anoche cuando esos ninjas nos atacaron, pero ni Vincenzo ni yo tenemos pruebas que indiquen que se trata de los dioses mortales- suspiró Saori bebiendo un poco de té.

\- Puede ser, pero los ninjas usaban ropajes de un tono similar al más oscuro de los fragmentos de ese Ouroboros, creo que eso es algo que debemos considerar- indicó Shun- Respecto a Eros, su información es muy detallada ¿Cómo logró conseguirla?- agregó planteando su inquietud, ya que su cuñado era una persona bastante misteriosa, y no se debía descartar que quizás no era de fiar.

\- Introdujo a algunos de sus sirvientes en esa sexta, y luego de tomar esa información de sus mentes, les borró la memoria para que no fueran descubiertos, desafortunadamente, aunque logramos ubicar una de sus posibles bases, en cuanto Hermes envió a sus mensajeros, ese grupo se marchó sin dejar ningún rastro- continuó hablando Saori.

\- Me parece que nuestro enemigo es bastante inteligente, esto es totalmente diferente a todas nuestras anteriores batallas- comentó Shiryu preocupado- No me agrada la idea de tener que enfrentarnos a personas que nada tienen que ver con los dioses.

\- Ninguno de nosotros se sentiría cómodo con una situación así- dijo Shun bebiendo un poco de agua.

\- Pero si Vincenzo Fantini vino a hablar contigo, imagino que no sólo es para comunicarte cómo le fue con Zeus- intervino Ikki, quién no paraba de pensar en que además de lo que la diosa expuso, había algo más.

\- Así es, dentro de la información que obtuvo de sus sirvientes, logró descubrir un detalle demasiado importante, y esa es la razón de su visita- Saori hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- dijeron todos los presentes.

\- Pese a que robaron muchos documentos importantes, ninguno de ellos les ha sido útil, pero Hermes usando sus redes, logró encontrar información acerca de un manuscrito que fue robado de uno de sus templos durante las cruzadas, ese manuscrito tiene las instrucciones para hallar un mapa, el único de que se tiene conocimiento, que conduce hasta el lugar secreto donde Hebe y Ganímedes custodian la ambrosía, el problema es que un coleccionista privado llamado Ryan Dawson, lo compró en un remate en Estados Unidos hace una semana, y todas nuestras pistas apuntan a que ese hombre puede estar involucrado con los dioses mortales- Saori miró con franqueza a sus caballeros y amazonas para anunciar lo siguiente- Zeus está al tanto de esa situación, ordenó a Hermes encontrar ese mapa como sea antes de que lo haga el enemigo, y nos ha encomendado a Eros y a mí no sólo colaborar en la búsqueda, tenemos el plazo de un año y medio para desarticular a los "dioses mortales", si no lo conseguimos, la diosa Afrodita, en la próxima luna azul usará su poder para quitarle todas las emociones y pasiones a la humanidad, y si el enemigo se nos adelanta antes del plazo, entonces…

\- ¿Entonces qué sucederá?- preguntó Shaina mirando fijamente a la diosa.

\- Zeus ordenará la aniquilación completa de la raza humana, antes de que los "dioses mortales" consigan la vida eterna-

\- ¡No es posible!- dijeron varios de los allí presentes sorprendidos por la decisión del rey del Olimpo.

\- ¿Acaso enloqueció?- se escuchó decir a Ban consternado.

\- ¡No es posible que esa sea una solución!- apoyó Nachi a su amigo.

\- Ese viejo siempre se aprovecha de la situación para querer deshacerse de la humanidad- contestó Seiya enfadado- ¿Qué sucedería si los "dioses mortales" se salen con la suya? ¿Cuál es la gravedad de que todos seamos inmortales?

\- Eso contradice el orden de este mundo- contestó Shiryu.

\- Es parte del ser humano estar condenado a la muerte, y ellos, como dioses, deben vivir eternamente- agregó Jabu- para que así se pueda mantener el equilibrio en el mundo

\- Así ha sido y así será por siempre, eso me explicó mi maestro Mu- comentó Kiki recordando las muchas lecciones del antiguo caballero de Aries- Los dioses existen para que este mundo esté en orden, los humanos somos obra de los dioses, por tanto siempre estaremos sometidos a su divina voluntad.

\- ¿Realmente les consta?-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Hyoga a un indignado Seiya.

\- ¿De verdad debemos vivir sometidos a la voluntad de los dioses? Esos "dioses mortales" tienen un punto interesante, lo único que nos diferencia a nosotros de Zeus, es que los olímpicos viven por siempre, pero a lo largo de nuestras batallas hemos conquistado lo imposible, y la muerte es a lo único a lo que tememos, y aún así la desafiamos constantemente, si la ambrosía se reparte entre los mortales, nos pondría en igualdad de condiciones con el Olimpo y con cualquier otro dios, y eso significaría que podríamos vivir como quisiéramos, y ya no someternos a la voluntad de seres ambiciosos que hacen lo que quieren con nuestras vidas-

\- ¡Lo que dices es una herejía, Seiya!- Jabu se puso de pie elevando su cosmos- ¡Ningún humano podría estar por sobre un dios, incluso nosotros quienes protegemos a la señorita Saori, la reencarnación de Athena! ¡Si ustedes han llegado más allá de los límites ha sido por ella, arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho!

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo, Seiya tiene razón-

\- ¿Shun?- Ikki quedó desconcertado por la intervención de su hermano.

\- Así es, si protegimos a Saori es porque creemos en Athena y su mensaje de paz, pero también creemos en que debemos dar todo de nosotros para un mundo mejor para la humanidad, y por ello, incluso hemos superado el poder de los dioses, nosotros, simples caballeros de bronce de quienes nadie se esperaba absolutamente nada- Shun hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Al escuchar las palabras de Seiya, se dio cuenta que su ser guerrero del preconsciente tenía razón, por los dioses él estaba condenado a vivir una vida que le desagradaba completamente, y por sentencias y leyes absurdas, la vida de June corrió peligro en el pasado, y para liberarla de ello tuvo que pedir que borraran su memoria, sacrificando lo más preciado que ambos poseían. Su mutuo amor.

\- No sé si esos "dioses mortales" saben lo que hacen, pero lo cierto es que Zeus está viendo en sus acciones la oportunidad que busca para deshacerse de nosotros ¿Por qué todos los dioses quieren destruirnos? ¿Qué mal les hacemos con nuestra existencia? Incluso les rendimos culto, los adoramos y hacemos sacrificios para agasajarlos todo el tiempo, y ellos se ponen caprichosos, si les agrada nos premian con supuestas bendiciones pero si no les agrada, nos castigan, pero y a ellos ¿Quién los juzga?- continuó hablando Seiya mientras todos los presentes guardaban silencio, algunos realmente tomándole el peso a sus palabras, como Marín, Shaina, Ikki, Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban, y otros cuestionándolas, como Jabu, Hyoga, Shiryu, Kiki y Tatsumi.

\- Todos los que se han rebelado contra los dioses han recibido castigos ejemplares- dijo este último con molestia.

\- Contradecir el orden universal es una locura, piensa mejor tus palabras Seiya- comentó Shiryu.

\- Además, no olviden que son caballeros que protegen a una diosa- dio su opinión Hyoga.

\- Que los dioses hayan estado siempre por sobre nosotros no quiere decir que en algún momento podamos revertir la situación, ellos han sido negligentes reinando sobre el mundo, Athena es la única verdaderamente justa y aún así, ha tenido que enfrentarse a su propia familia divina- respondió Shun.

Saori escuchaba impresionada aquella discusión. No imaginaba que Shun y Seiya pudieran esbozar aquellas palabras de rebeldía. Vincenzo le había advertido del peligro de que alguno de sus caballeros, que habían logrado poner en jaque a Zeus en el pasado, se cambiara al bando del enemigo. Pero Seiya era su caballero más leal, y Shun el más pasivo y noble de todos, y pese a lo sucedido con Shaina y June, jamás consideró que podrían cuestionar todo aquello en lo que habían creído todo ese tiempo, por esa razón no tuvo más remedio que explicar la gravedad de que todos los humanos alcanzaran la inmortalidad.

\- El problema no pasa por el despotismo del Olimpo o de los dioses de otras religiones, el verdadero problema es el costo que tendría que pagar tanto la humanidad como este planeta, si todos alcanzan la inmortalidad- habló con determinación ante sus caballeros y amazonas que en ese momento se debatían, algunos verbalmente y otros en silencio, sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre los mortales rebeldes y los dioses, y en especial, cuál sería su posición frente a ello, es decir, si apoyarían a los mortales o al Olimpo.

\- ¿Costo?- dijeron Shun y Seiya volteando a ver a su diosa, y tomando asiento para escucharla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de costo?- preguntó Ikki.

\- Sé que suena muy bonito que todos sean inmortales, que tengan el control de sus propias vidas, y que incluso estén en igualdad de condiciones ante los dioses, pero todo tiene un precio, y el de alcanzar la inmortalidad es demasiado elevado, ya que los seres humanos son en extremo pasionales, las guerras no solo son producto del egoísmo de los seres divinos que rigen sobre este planeta, muchas de ellas también han sido causadas por la ambición de los humanos que ostentan el poder y no quieren cederlo- Saori hablaba con extrema franqueza.

\- Tienes razón, mucho antes de que Athena reencarnara en este ciclo actual de guerras santas, ya se habían desarrollado dos guerras mundiales, sin contar el enorme número de genocidios, limpiezas étnicas, e incluso segregación racial, a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Nuestra orden ha ayudado a los más débiles, e interferido en lo que se puede, pero en esos conflictos, no estaban presentes ninguno de los dioses a los que nos hemos enfrentado, algunos conflictos ni siquiera son religiosos, sino políticos o sociales- Hyoga, desde sus conocimientos de patriarca, complementó las palabras de su diosa.

\- _Somos belicosos por naturaleza_ \- pensó Shun entre decepcionado y aceptando, al igual que Seiya, que Hyoga y Saori tenían la razón.

\- Supongamos que esta humanidad alcanza la inmortalidad bebiendo la ambrosía, todos poseerían vida eterna, pero eso no es garantía de que las guerras se detengan, incluso ocurrirían otras complicaciones, como por ejemplo la superpoblación mundial, actualmente ya somos siete mil millones de habitantes, imaginen un mundo donde las personas no mueran y sigan llegando más bebes para acrecentar aún más la población que ya tiene la tierra- continuó explicando su punto Saori- Con toda certeza empezarán a pelearse entre todos por poseer tierras, riqueza, todo cuanto desean, puesto que la muerte ya no sería un impedimento de nada, permítanme recordarles que incluso entre los dioses hay diferencias de clase y poder, que no han desaparecido pese a que somos inmortales.

\- Es verdad- se escuchó decir a Shiryu- Lo que quieres decirnos es que aunque las acciones de Zeus parezcan egoístas, en realidad tienen una razón de ser, por eso es importante impedir que los "dioses mortales" logren cumplir su objetivo.

\- Así es- contestó Saori.

\- Pero hay algo que no comprendo- interrumpió Shaina- Es verdad que todo lo que han dicho constituye una seria amenaza, y que Zeus pretende sacrificarnos para impedir que esos rebeldes se salgan con la suya, pero también es cierto que eliminarnos es la última de las alternativas, ya que a Eros y a Athena les ha dado el plazo de un año y medio para erradicar a los "dioses mortales", de lo contrario la diosa Afrodita nos quitará todas las emociones y deseos.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto?- preguntó Marín.

\- El punto es que parece que a pesar de todo, sacrificarnos es la última instancia ¿Por qué los dioses prefieren mantenernos con vida en lugar de tomar la medida radical de exterminarnos de una vez por todas para no tener que lidiar con este asunto?- concluyó Shaina de plantear su interrogante, entonces, Saori se puso de pie con calma para contestarle.

\- Primero porque Eros y yo le pedimos a Zeus que nos diera tiempo, y segundo, pero lo más importante, es porque la existencia de los seres humanos y su mundo es fundamental para el equilibrio de los múltiples universos y las once dimensiones-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- todos quedaron fuertemente impresionados por las palabras de Athena, jamás habían escuchado hablar de algo semejante.

\- Es cierto que existen muchos mitos de cómo los humanos fueron creados, lo cierto, es que todos son verdad, porque todos los pueblos de este planeta fueron hechos por distintos dioses, pero la creación no es lo más importante, sino el para qué existen los humanos, y por qué existe este mundo-

\- ¿De qué habla señorita Saori?- preguntó Kiki confundido por sus palabras, pese a que fue entrenado por un lemuriano, nunca había escuchado palabras tan reveladoras como las que pronunciaba la diosa en ese momento, y deseó por unos instantes que Mu aún viviese, para poder aconsejarlo en esa nueva guerra.

\- Este universo es uno entre muchos, y a su vez, cada universo se divide en un total de once dimensiones. Desde el punto de vista espiritual, todos los seres pasan por cada uno de estos universos, y por cada una de estas dimensiones, cuando ya se ha logrado atravesar por todas, cada ser se convierte en un dios, y por tanto se le asigna un universo para que habite en él y ayude a otros seres a evolucionar. Mis caballeros y amazonas, los dioses son los guardianes de este planeta y este universo, y están aquí para ayudar a todos los seres a pasar a la cuarta dimensión, ya que actualmente habitamos en la tercera del universo de las dualidades, pero muchos ceden ante la contaminación espiritual que tiene este mundo por haber vivido demasiado tiempo en él, en mi caso y en el de Eros no es así, y siempre hemos luchado por ayudar a la humanidad a su propia evolución, la cual se da de forma individual o de forma colectiva-

\- Eso es realmente difícil de creer- dijo Seiya sorprendido, al igual que los demás por lo que Athena estaba diciendo.

\- ¿O sea que todos algún día nos convertiremos en dioses?- preguntó Shun fuertemente impresionado.

\- Así es, pero todo tiene su ritmo, su tiempo, y su lugar, por eso se pasa por 108 reencarnaciones antes de poder transportarse a la siguiente dimensión, ser un humano, es algo que todos los seres de este universo deben experimentar alguna vez, antes de ir a la cuarta dimensión, si la humanidad se elimina sería como quitar un peldaño de la escalera, y por lo tanto, los futuros dioses, estarían incompletos en todo su aprendizaje, es por eso, que Zeus nos ha concedido tiempo-

\- Si eso es así, entonces ¿Cuál es nuestro lugar dentro de esa enorme cadena?- preguntó Marín quién comprendió con claridad cada una de las palabras de la diosa, pero había algo que no le calzaba- Nuestro deber es protegerla, Athena, y hacer caso de todos sus deseos, que siempre han sido traer la paz a la humanidad, pero, aunque suene grosero de mi parte, eso sólo me hace sentir como una herramienta.

\- En cierto modo, lo son, pero no olviden que cuando mi cuerpo físico muera su misión seguirá cumpliéndose hasta que mi espíritu renazca en otro cuerpo físico, y así sucesivamente hasta el final de los tiempos, cuando el mundo humano haya cumplido su finalidad y sea reemplazado por otro ciclo de nuevos seres. Recuerden que cuando yo no estoy con ustedes, el deber de ayudarles a los humanos a pasar a la cuarta dimensión recae en cada uno de mis caballeros y amazonas, desde siempre lo he hecho de esa manera, porque confío en cada uno de aquellos que se consagran a mí y mis ideales- habló Athena elevando su cosmos para quitar del corazón de sus guerreros esa extraña sensación de miedo que se formaba ante tal revelación.

Posterior a aquella discusión, se hizo una breve pausa para descansar brevemente, Seika había llevado a la cama a sus hijos, y sirvió un poco de café. Luego, todos volvieron a encerrarse en la sala de reuniones para planificar los próximos movimientos que realizarían para evitar que les arrebataran las emociones a la humanidad, y también, que esta fuera exterminada. Shun trataba de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque le era difícil, porque estaba siendo expuesto a demasiada información, y había otra cosa que le inquietaba, tenía serias dudas de si June sabía que Vincenzo era la reencarnación de Eros, si sabía de la existencia de los "dioses mortales" o si el dios del amor, había conseguido mantenerla alejada de todo aquello, después de todo la noche anterior mencionó que la ex amazona no sabía usar su cosmos porque no recordaba lo que era.

\- _Espero que Vincenzo haya cumplido su palabra y hayas podido vivir como una mujer normal estos siete años, no quisiera tener que verte involucrada en esto, es demasiado complicado y peligroso-_ pensaba cuando resonó dentro de su cabeza el guerrero de su preconsciente.

\- _Mejor preocúpate de cuáles son las intenciones con las que ese idiota y Athena la han traído de regreso a nuestra vida, estoy seguro que temen que nos cambiemos de bando, quizás la quieran usar para mantenernos de su lado, como una especie de cebo-_

 _\- ¡Cállate! Este no es el momento para tus especulaciones, además no me pareció que ella mintiera cuando hablamos esta tarde en el orfanato-_

 _-_ ¿Estás bien Shun? Te veo algo pálido- Hyoga notó al caballero de Andrómeda muy silencioso, y decidió hablarle mientras la segunda parte de la reunión daba comienzo.

\- No. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado, he tenido mucho trabajo estos días- contestó algo distraído recordando el confuso rostro de June mientras él intentaba convencerla de que tuvieran una cita- _Espero no haber sido demasiado atrevido, quizás crea que la estoy acosando-_ pensó algo arrepentido de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

No muy lejos, luego de enfrentarse a Ikki, June llegó aún confusa a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta, se quitó los botines que llevaba y los dejó tirados en el vestíbulo percatándose que los mocasines de Vincenzo aún estaban ahí.

\- ¡Ya regresé! Pensé que te irías a Roma esta tarde- dijo al ver a su hermano sacando lasagna del horno eléctrico.

\- No quería marcharme sin ver que estabas bien, y hace mucho que no hemos tenido tiempo para compartir juntos- contestó mientras llevaba la fuente con comida para cortarla y servirla.

\- Veo que te esmeraste con la cena- se burló June notando que su hermano tenía la mesa adornada con un mantel rojo, una vajilla fina, un buen vino, y al centro, un florero de cristal con los girasoles que le había obsequiado el director Kido.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, ya que tú no te molestas en arreglar el caos de tu mudanza, intenté que este lugar se viera más decente- contestó Vincenzo indicándole a su hermana la enorme pila de cajas que ella aún no desempacaba.

\- No tengo pensado quedarme mucho tiempo en Tokio, el reemplazo de la enfermera del orfanato será por un mes, y creo que puedo trabajar con el director Kido a distancia- June se lavó las manos para luego sentarse a cenar.

\- Pensé que querrías quedarte en Tokio, después de todo este país es casi tu segundo hogar, vienes con bastante frecuencia, demasiado para mi gusto- comentó Vincenzo sentándose frente a su hermana quien servía el vino para ambos.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, pero no me motiva que me obligues a trabajar tras un escritorio como representante de Fundación Passione- protestó June alzando su copa para hacer un brindis por estar juntos.

\- Otra vez con eso, te he dejado hacer lo que quieres desde tu divorcio, al menos deberías intentar tener un trabajo más tranquilo- regañó Vincenzo chocando su copa con la de su hermana- Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que sucedió anoche cuando nos atacaron en el restaurante.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué recuerdo? El director Kido hoy me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta, y te responderé lo mismo que a él, no recuerdo nada, estaba con Saori Kido cuando algo extraño le pasó, intenté ayudarla y perdí el conocimiento- explicó June bebiendo un poco de vino y probando la lasagna que preparó su hermano.

\- ¿Te refieres a Shun Kido?- contestó con sorpresa Vincenzo, notando de inmediato el rostro de su hermana ruborizado, y leyó en su mente todo lo sucedido aquel día incluyendo el excesivo acercamiento de Shun, y la escaramuza entre June e Ikki- _Así que los hermanos Kido nuevamente están entrando en tu vida, todo va como Athena y yo lo hemos planeado, pero más les vale que se comporten o esta vez no tendré piedad de ellos-_ pensó fastidiado.

\- ¿Quiénes crees que sean esos sujetos que se atrevieron a atacarnos anoche? Tengo la leve sensación de que deseaban raptar a Saori Kido y también a ti- dijo June preocupada por los hechos recientemente ocurridos- Sé que tienes un par de enemigos dando vueltas, pero no son del tipo de gente que arme escándalos públicos.

\- No estoy muy seguro de quiénes sean, de momento estoy investigando quién de todos mis enemigos podría hacer una atrocidad como la de anoche, es por eso que debes decirme todo lo que recuerdes- insistió Vincenzo, pero pese a que June intentó hacer memoria de lo ocurrido, todo se distorsionaba dentro de su cabeza, y finalmente terminó haciendo un gesto de negación con tristeza en la mirada por no poder ayudar a su hermano.

\- Comprendo, si logras recordar algo en particular, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo- sonrió sirviéndole una copa de vino a su hermana, al notar que ya se había bebido la primera- Hay otra cosa que quisiera que me dijeras.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó June, aquel día su hermano parecía estar de bastante buen humor para someterla a uno de sus interrogatorios.

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento has hecho todos estos años en compañía de Oskari?-

\- Artes marciales, ya sabes, todas las disciplinas que me interesan y que él no tuvo reparos en enseñarme- contestó June mirando a su hermano con aparente inocencia- Por algo soy campeona de artes marciales mixtas.

\- ¿Sólo eso?-

-¿Qué más podría enseñarme Oskari?- preguntó esta vez June notando que su hermano desconfiaba de su respuesta.

\- Ustedes son bastante unidos, a veces me sorprende que seas más abierta y honesta con él que conmigo- respondió Vincenzo- De hecho me sorprendí cuando aceptaste casarte con el santurrón de Albescu y no con él.

\- Bueno, tiene su atractivo… pero dijo que soy su _"pequeña mantis religiosa"_ y que no quería que me lo comiera si nos casábamos- rió June recordando las palabras de uno de sus maestros de artes marciales- sin embargo, Oskari siempre contesta a todas las preguntas sobre mi pasado con total honestidad, a diferencia tuya que me escondiste cosas importantes, como que soy la "bastarda Fantini"- esta vez habló con dolor en su corazón, recordando con tristeza como se enteró de que era fruto de una relación extramatrimonial, y que por ello se había ganado el desprecio y las constantes agresiones de su madrastra.

\- Lo hice para protegerte-

\- Lo sé, pero creo que si en lugar de protegerme hubieras sido honesto conmigo desde el principio, entonces las cosas entre nosotros serían diferentes- suspiró con amargura para luego beber de golpe la segunda copa de vino. Desde que se enteró de esa cruda realidad, quedó en ella la sensación de que su hermano le decía verdades a medias y la manipulaba como una pieza de ajedrez, razón por la cual siempre contradecía todas sus órdenes y se mantenía un poco distante de él, pese al gran afecto que le tenía.

\- Veo que es imposible que dejes de reprochar mis acciones del pasado, nunca volveremos a tener los días apacibles de antaño, cuando Milla estaba con nosotros y vivíamos como una familia- comentó Vincenzo entristecido.

\- No quiero que te sientas culpable, te quiero hermano, lo sabes, pero eres demasiado dominante y no soporto que intentes controlar mi vida- June tomó la mano de Vincenzo con ternura, sonrió para él y luego volvió a servirse otra copa de vino.

\- Eres lo más importante en mi vida, June, siempre haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, y para evitar que sufras-

La charla entre ambos se extendió por muchas horas, donde recordaron momentos de alegría y tristeza en esos siete años, en especial, aquellos vividos junto a la pequeña Milla. June se sintió a gusto en compañía de su hermano, y sinceró sus emociones todo lo que pudo, pero no se percató que Vincenzo tenía otros planes para ella, y sin pensarlo, se dedicó a beber sin control, hasta quedar completamente ebria.

Cuando el dios del amor se dio cuenta que su hermana apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la condujo hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama. Miró con tristeza un portarretrato que tenía la imagen de una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa, lo sostuvo entre sus manos por unos instantes, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre el frío vidrio que protegía la fotografía, y luego lo puso boca abajo en la mesa de noche de June.

\- Mi querida Milla, mamá está mintiendo, estoy seguro que Oskari le enseñó mucho más que artes marciales, pero ni ella ni él me lo dirán, así que tendré que investigar por mi propia cuenta, y no quiero que veas como tu tío hace el trabajo sucio-

Continuará...

* * *

Espero nos leamos pronto, y yo al menos más recuperada anímicamente ;)


End file.
